I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time
by GRemy
Summary: Haley James is a lead singer of a rock band. Nathan Scott is an up and coming star in the NBA. Their chemistry and desire for one another was instant. Fate brought them together more than once...what will they do to see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone all the Time"~~~

*Chapter One*

A rush of heavy rock music exploded like a volcano to those within hearing distance  
bringing their ears to full attention. The lights and dark smoke drew all eyes  
even further towards the source of the music. The talent, voices and people  
behind the unique sound were now present for all to see. The focus was directed  
towards the middle of the stage where the lead singer stood. She was playing  
her guitar with ease like it was what her body was born to do. There stood Haley  
James front and center stage for. Her older sister, Quinn James, stood to her right  
and was pounding on her keyboard. Walker Roberts was behind them pounding away  
the drum beats that were driving the song forward. Chris Keller, who was to the  
left of Haley, was intensifying the driving beats with his guitar.

Eyes closed and slightly leaning forward, she gripped the microphone as she  
proceeded to sing her heart out. The main camera moved forward to capture Haley  
as she "sang" along with the track for their next video. Each phase of powerful  
lyrics gave the audience something to think about but that wasn't enough.

"CUT!" said Cole the director of the video.

The playback halted and the smoke was soon to follow. Each member stopped "playing"  
and "singing" to look at the director. The extras that were there to portray a  
crowded nightclub broke away and moved off to the sides of the room. Cole  
walked up towards the stage and stopped in front of Haley.

"Quinn, Chris and Walker, I am really feeling your energy and enjoyment. Don't change  
a thing. OK Haley, you are doing a good job but I think it can be even better.  
This song is about moving on and not feeling anything about someone you have  
spent perhaps some intimate time with. That can't be an easy thing for one to  
do and I want to see that. I want to see your pain when you have to leave this guy  
and move on to the next. I want to feel how much you don't want this dude to  
want you. I want to see that this is an everyday normal thing for you to do.  
Understand?" Cole said and then waited for Haley to signal some understanding.

"Sure thing Cole, I'll work on it." Haley said.

A satisfied Cole walked back and took his place behind the camera. Haley turned  
around and looked at Walker. A shrug of the shoulders was all that Walker could  
offer Haley. Accepting it but wanting more she looked towards Chris for guidance  
or something. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for in the first  
place.

"Relax Haley. We wrote this song not him. We know what it is truly about not him.  
He knows how to make the video look like what the song means. Just sing it how  
you feel it. And don't forget to look damn sexy while doing it." Chris said with  
a wink and then returned back to his mark on the stage.

Haley turned around and took a few deep breaths as she thought for a moment. She  
gripped the microphone again and gave Cole a nod telling him that she was ready.  
Though she wasn't sure the lyrics really depicted what she was feeling anymore  
but she had to sing them anyways. There was no use changing them now. What's  
wrong with pretending a little more? The song was a big part of their hot  
selling album that was constantly spinning in stereos all over the United  
States and the rest of the globe for that matter.

The morning came too soon as it often does. The Fire Pistols were needed back  
on set to shoot the last shots of the video but that was it. Just a few more and  
the video would be ready for editing and then later releasing. When Quinn woke,  
the line for the shower had already begun. Chris was waiting around for Walker  
to finish up when Quinn opened her bedroom door. It had been a late the  
previous night and the guys crashed at her place.

"How long?" Quinn asked even though she was barely coherent.

"He's been in there for 20 minutes so anytime now." Chris said.

As if he was on cue the bathroom door opened and a fresh smelling Walker walked  
out.

"All yours Chris. Morning Quinn." Walker said in a cheery voice.

Quinn scowled at Walker for his perkiness.

"Dude why are you so happy? I get the same amount of sleep as you but I'm tired  
as hell." Quinn said.

"I don't know Quinny." Walker said as he walked down the hall towards the  
kitchen.

Quinn turned and watched Walker walked away without really answering him. She turned  
back to the bathroom just as the door closed.

"Dammit Chris, I really need to pee! Can I get in there for like two seconds  
please?" Quinn begged her band mate. The rustling sound behind the door sounded  
promising to Quinn but shortly all her hopes were crushed as soon as the water  
was turned on.

"Ass." Quinn said to the wooden door and then walked away.

She stopped at Haley's bedroom and knocked on the door. Of course she heard no  
answer so she opened the door. Sure enough Haley was still passed out on her bed  
underneath a bunch of blankets. Haley sure did know how to sleep, clearly the  
best out of the James family.

"Haley?" Quinn called out.

There was no response so she continued calling her name. After about ten Haley's  
she finally got a reaction.

The blankets moved and another world was heard from.

"What Quinn?" Haley said in a sleepy voice.

"Ohh hey you're awake great. I just wanted to make sure you were up. We're leaving  
at 7 on the dot." Quinn said and then walked out of the room.

Haley pulled the covers off of her head and was blinded by the sunlight that  
had crept in her room from behind the blinds.

"Urgghhh it's too early." Haley said to herself and then pulled the covers back  
over her head. She knew it wasn't wise for her to close her eyes again but the  
sun was just too bright. It only felt like five minutes but in reality it was  
20 minutes later when she woke again. She glanced at the clock and saw she was  
late again.

She got out of bed and jumped into the now free shower and took the fastest shower  
known to mankind. Though it still wasn't quite fast enough. Walker knocked on  
her bedroom door while she was getting dressed.

"I'm getting dressed." Haley called to the person on the other side of the door.  
Haley was throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and muscle tank top.

"That's fine. We're gonna split though and head to the set. I think Chris has a  
scene or two he needs to re-shoot before we do the last group shots. So you can  
follow us in the explorer OK?" Walker proposed to Haley.

Haley only half listening as she desperately tried to make her face and hair  
look somewhat presentable.

"Sure I'll follow you in the other car." Haley called back to Walker.

Walker left Haley to finish getting ready for the day and headed to the car.  
Haley happened to glance out the window as Chris reversed the car out of the  
driveway into the road. Five more minutes and she would be ready to go too.  
Haley went right through the kitchen to the garage. She had no time to make something  
at home to eat.

Haley drove to the end of the block and then was forced to make a very important  
decision. Her stomach was killing her and she could use a coffee to give her  
that extra kick she needed. But was she was already late. She sat in her car  
and debated on which way to turn. Left would make her late but right would make  
her even later.

"The hell with it. I'm late as it is." Haley said to herself and then turned right.

She parked right in front of the coffeehouse and grabbed her baseball hat and sunglasses  
before going inside. It was rather early in the morning but it's always better  
to safe than sorry. She entered the building and was happy to see only a  
handful of customers inside. Due to her level of fame, she was able to blend in  
so to speak when she was out without major security around. She

placed her order and moved aside to wait as they employees prepared it. Haley  
only looked up once at a group of people, which could have proven to be her worst  
mistake. Three young girls sat around a table sipping their beverages. Their  
eyes were extremely interested in the dark haired sunglass-wearing girl who was  
waiting for her order.

Haley immediately looked away in hope that they wouldn't recognize her. She had  
leeway for a quick coffee but not for signing autographs and taking pictures.

"Order up." said the woman behind the counter.

Haley walked over and picked up her cup and moved towards the condiment table. She  
quickly fixed her coffee and bagel and then was on her way out. Avoiding the  
girls as she exited the building, her eyes remained on the ground. She wasn't  
even paying attention to where she was going until her body collided with  
someone else's.

Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter two*

Haley watched as her bag containing her breakfast fell to the ground.

"Shit." She muttered. She bent down to retrieve her item.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to run into you." said the young man that had collided with Haley. Haley slowly stood up and looked at him. She stared blankly captivated by his crystal blue eyes. Finally she came back to reality.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." She said.

He smiled at her and then proceeded into the building looking down as well.

Haley watched with a smile for a minute and then came to the conclusion that two people who watch the ground when they walk shouldn't be allowed on the same block. Haley left the coffeehouse and headed towards the set.

"Is that all you would like?" the employee asked the young man.

"That's all thank you." He replied quietly.

The employee stood there for a moment and studied the young customer. Right before she went to work again she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry but I was wondering umm this may sound crazy but you look an awful like..." She said but was interrupted.

"No I'm not. I get that all the time. It's not me. " He said with a timid smile and then looked away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some chick trying to hit on him or give him her number.

The employee nodded and then went to work. Within seconds she had prepared a nice cup of coffee.

She handed it to the young man and then he was on his way. He walked out of the coffeehouse this time with his head up. He wasn't up for anymore run ins with anyone. He got in his car and sped off on his way. He quickly drank his coffee as best he could it being hot and all. He shouldn't have stopped for it but he had to. He had been up since quarter to five and wouldn't make it through the day without it. Who cares if it was bad for him? He discreetly left his almost empty cup his in car when he got out. He unlocked the trunk and grabbed a gym bag and then closed it. His wind pants made noise as he quickly walked inside and through security.

He was hoping to slip inside unnoticed but like hell that would happen. It wasn't like he was late all the time anyway. He walked over and set his bag down with the others. As he began to take his warm ups off someone else grabbed attention.

"About time you got here." said a rather buff young man.

He looked up from his shoes at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I know I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again." He said apologizing for his tardiness.

"Relax Scott I'm just giving you shit. I won't fine you this time." He said with a smile.

A small laughed escaped his lips followed by a smile.

"So are you ready to haul ass today? I was thinking about running straight through some defensive plays and then sitting down with the team and evaluating each of them. You need to see the trainer and me after that ok?" He said.

"That sounds all right to me. I better go start warming up with the team." He said.

Hours later he was now seated on a bench wiping sweat off his forehead with a gym towel listening to his coach.

"That was some great work this morning. A really big improvement since yesterdays practice. I hope that you all are encouraged by it. It seems like everyone is finding their groove and you're all working as a team. At the rate you're improving you will be more than ready." said his coach. He finished swallowing his water and he nodded in response to what his coach.

"Hit the showers men and see you tomorrow." Coach Jack shouted. A sweaty tired group of men rose to their feet and headed towards the locker room. Not bad for a hard day's work.

"Scott hold up a minute."

Nathan turned around and saw Coach Jack and the trainer flagging him over. He couldn't believe he almost forgot.

"Give it to me straight Jack. What did the trainer say? I still don't feel the way I did before the surgery." Nathan admitted.

Jack sat down next to him and then said "You had an injury and that takes time to heal. No one expects you to be 100 percent right after you come back. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"But I've been back training everyday for three months." He said in frustration.

"It just takes time and you will have to be patient. You will get better I promise you that. You will make it back I swear. Many other players have bounced back from far worse injuries than yours." Glen the trainer said trying his best to provide encouragement to the young player.

Nathan knew what Jack was talking about and he prayed that he was right. He had to be. He couldn't take it if he was wrong and he wouldn't be able to play in the NBA anymore. He had to. It was literally life or death to him. He had worked his entire life for this opportunity and all of those sacrifices had to amount to something. But no one really understood that. Or him for that matter anymore. Hours later Nathan collapsed on to his bed feeling exhausted. He had worn himself out completely out only to do it all over again the very next morning. This was his life.

-

"And that's a wrap for" I Don't Want You Anymore". Nice work everyone." Cole said trying to rise above the applause of the crew.

Quinn let out a gigantic sigh capturing Haley's attention.

"I hear ya." Haley said looking at her worn out sister. She was ready for a change. It would happen in the next few weeks whether she was ready for it or not. Touring was definitely a different lifestyle not suitable for jus anyone.

"It's over but now it's time for the tour to start. Do you remember what it's like to get eight hours of sleep Haley? "Quinn asked with a smirk.

Haley chuckled and then said " Sleep… I don't know the meaning of the word anymore. But that's the way it goes. Gotta love it. Thank God for quality make up to hide the humongous bags that collect under our eyes."

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Three*

"Dudes! Dinner is ready." Haley called from the kitchen to the rest of the household. The house was quiet for a minute longer but then a stampede of footsteps could be heard coming closer to the kitchen. Chris came up the basement stairs and sat down at the table looking famished. Quinn wandered in from the living room from watching television.

"Where's Walker?" Quinn asked noticing that the head of the table was vacant.

"I think he is on some business calls talking about venues and whatnot." Chris said as he scooped up a mountain of mashed potatoes.

"We don't start for another three weeks though. He isn't going to bump it up like last time is he without asking us." Quinn said suddenly getting irritated. She had already made plans for the remainder of their time off before their tour kicked off.

Haley opened her mouth to speak but Chris beat her to it.

"No he won't do that again. He learned his lesson last time. Your silent treatment killed him Quinn." Chris said. Quinn smiled at her previous accomplishment. She really did lay it on a bit thick last time but it was deserved as far as she was concerned.

The three of them started to eat just as Walker entered the kitchen. Haley looked up and smiled at him.

"We just started. How did it go?" She asked silently hoping for good news. She wasn't in the mood for any drama tonight and certainly didn't feel up to playing band referee.

Walker sat down at the table and looked at Chris who was inhaling his dinner.

"Everything went well." He said frankly.

"What was wrong?" Chris asked as he stopped shoveling food in his mouth and looked at Walker.

Walker took a moment to finish chewing before he spoke to the rest of his band. Haley and Quinn looked at him waiting for him to answer. It felt like minutes however was really only a matter of a few seconds.

"Are we leaving early? We can't leave early again! I promised Clay three more weeks at home and I can't go back on my word." Quinn said suddenly. This leaving early buzz definitely hit her hard.

"Relax Quinn let Walker talk already." Haley said to her older sister.

"We aren't starting early so you will have those three weeks to spend with your boyfriends, girlfriends, friends or whatever you want to do. The problem was that some of our arenas are being used for some other events so we had to adjust the dates that's all." Walker said.

"Other events? Like what?" Haley asked.

"I'm not really sure exactly. I think it's another concert and some sporting event. I think it might be a hockey or a basket ball game but I'm not 100% sure." Walker said.

"At least we might be able to catch a game of some kind if it all works out." Haley said trying to sound hopeful and uplifting for the band. She seemed to always be the optimistic happy member. A role she didn't particularly enjoy as of late.

They continued the tour discussion through the rest of dinner. Walker had always been in charge of their schedules and tours. He was the eldest of the band after all. It seemed natural as the band formed many years ago for everyone to have a specific job. Chris and Haley were the main writers for the music and lyrical content of their songs. They worked well together from the very start. It made sense as they were also the lead singers of the band. The creative relationship between Chris and Haley was effortless. Quinn dealt with creative decisions for the band and other public relation concerns. The band did have a manager, Peyton Sawyer, who would be joining them once the tour began.

After the impromptu meeting during dinner, the band dispersed going their separate ways. Walker headed home but Chris decided to stick around for a bit. The James sisters cleaned up dinner and Haley got comfy for the night. Haley and Quinn had bought the house together right after Haley graduated high school over six years ago. Their parents were always on the road traveling with the RV and the girls wanted a home base. Haley had started attending college with Quinn around the time she met Chris at an open mic night near campus. It wasn't long before Haley joined Chris' band and shortly after that Quinn joined as well. It didn't take long for a strong loyal following to brew around the college campus. After a showcase for record labels at a local club, The Fire Pistols signed their first major record label. The band quickly rose to high levels of fame bringing popularity, wealth, obligations, and of course their lives changed completely.

Haley settled in the living room to watch some television while she absorbed the information about the tour. Haley stretched out on the couch taking up barely half the length with her petite frame. Chris sat on the other end flipping through the channels.

Quinn came back down the stairs in a different outfit than she wore to dinner and passed through the living room on her way out.

"I'm off to pick up Clay. See ya later." Quinn said as she breezed past and then was gone.

Chris watched Quinn peel out of the driveway and then looked at Haley.

"You know she is going to be awful when she has to leave him don't you?" Chris said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yup I know, but we can't do anything about it. She has had to leave him many times before and it's the same every time. She has always been a tad dramatic and over emotional. You would think Quinn would get used to leaving the "love of her life" all the time. But she doesn't." Haley sighed.

"That she doesn't. God, how long have they been together anyways?"Chris asked while he stared at the television screen in search of the right show.

"I think it's up to 4 years by now. I don't know exactly. I kinda feel like Clay needs to put a ring on it already but Quinn insists she's fine with the way things are right now. At least she knows he's with her for the right reasons. Chris, I'll be right back." Haley said. She got off the couch and went to the bathroom.

She made it back to the living room just in time to catch the tail end of an ESPN news update.

"Are you sticking around for a while yet or heading home?" Haley asked.

"SHHHHH! There's chicks on the screen." Chris said as he waved a hand to silence Haley.

"Damn calm down." Haley said with annoyance. She looked up at the screen trying to find out what was so damn interesting. Chris was watching the end of coverage of the WNBA. Haley waited patiently, snickering to herself about her womanizing friend. If there was one thing Chris Keller like, it was women. As the segment shifted to NBA coverage, Chris turned to Haley.

"OK what did you want now?" Chris asked. He noticed Haley's eyes shifted towards the screen and seemed engrossed instantly.

"The regular season is underway and there was been a lot of shake up with the Clippers Roster. After disappointing injuries plagued the team last year, they are looking to this season with hope and determination. There is a lot riding on this season. Tony Battle and Nathan Scott are operating at 100% according to reports from the team trainers. Time will tell as we see when and how much Coach Jack will play them this week." concluded the male announcer on the television.

Haley watched the screen intently as a breathtakingly handsome face smiled happily. His crystal blues eyes sparkled as sweat beaded around his hairline. The video footage appeared to have been taken from a team scrimmage.

Thanks for reading...please leave a little review so I know how I'm doing and if anyone is enjoying this story so far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It may be a slow start but I will make every attempt to update as often as I'm able to.

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Four*

A pounding noise woke Nathan from his peaceful slumber that he was thoroughly enjoying.  
"Huh?." He called out in annoyance as he bolted up sitting on his bed somewhat confused.

His bedroom door flung opened and a body burst in.

"What on earth are you doing lying around? I have been calling your phone for like five minutes!" He said sternly.

Nathan rubbed his eyes and glared over at his dad.

"How the hell did you get in first of all? And secondly, what do you want?" He growled back.

"You are slacking off, ignoring my texts and phone calls. I have a key to your house and the guard at the gate had no problem letting me through." Dan barked at his son who was glaring back at him.

Nathan glanced at his iPhone that was lying on his bed next to him. He checked the time and grunted.

"Seriously? You are all worked up and it's only 6:30 at night. What the hell is your problem?" Nathan asked standing up from his bed and brushing past Dan's shoulder and then down the hall towards the kitchen. He heard Dan's feet stomping closely behind him. 'Here we go!' Nathan thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a Powerade. He welcomed the cooling liquid down his throat hoping it would help calm the anger brewing in his stomach. He did not possess the patience to deal with a typical Dad blowout tonight. Not after the practice he had earlier.

"You have a photo shoot tomorrow morning as well as a magazine article all before 10 am. I'm working on lining up an endorsement deal with Nike and I may be able to squeeze another three years out of them." Dan stated as he stared Nathan up and down searching for a response.

"I received the confirmation email you sent me this morning already. I'm not completely incompetent of being able to show up to an appointment on time! God, I'm not a child Dad." Nathan shot back gritting his teeth. It seemed even though many years had gone by, his dad refused to see him as a man no matter what Nathan did.

"I'm well aware of that fact however! Do you even think you'd be where you are right now without my attention to detail regarding your basketball career? I've been there every step of the way for you up to now. If anything you could be a little more grateful of all the work I'm doing for you! Nathan, especially after everything that's happened." Dan replied as he walked over to an end table near the dining room. He picked up a small black picture frame and glanced at the picture. Nathan watched his Dad closely as he studied the people in the picture. His anger inside was beginning to form into pure rage.

"I remember this day just like it was yesterday. I was so proud of you son. If you aren't careful, all of this could slip away in a moment. Nathan, don't disappoint me." Dan said looking Nathan directly in his eyes. He carelessly set the picture face down and headed towards the front door.

Dan opened the front door and looked back at Nathan once more.

"You're lucky I'm only taking 15% as your manager and agent. I could be taking you to the cleaners. Consider it a family discount! I'll see you in the morning son." He said to Nathan and then was out of the door letting it slam behind him.

Nathan marched over and picked up the picture frame to place it back properly. He fought the urge to hurl the frame towards to door after his father. He turned the frame over and looked at the picture. Staring back at him was a happy looking family. His mother looked beautiful as she had her arm around Nathan who was in the middle. Deb's smile appeared genuine however maybe if Nathan had paid more attention, he would have realized it was anything but. Dan on the other hand was standing on the other side of Nathan looking smug. The picture was taken when Duke won the championship his 2nd year of college. It captured one of the last happy moments his family had together. His mother died later that year.

Nathan headed back to the bedroom and decided to take a shower. He let the hot water pound away on his sore muscles trying to melt away any aches or pains from the day's workout. He hated to admit it but he still felt out of shape despite the months of rehab he'd been doing on. He exited the shower and dressed in basketball shorts and an old Clippers T-Shirt. His growling stomach could no longer be ignored prompting him to find a takeout menu. Nathan quickly phoned in his order and flipped the television in an attempt to kill time until his food arrived.

Nathan was glancing at the latest copy of Men's Fitness when he found his foot tapping to the beat of a song coming from the television. He watched the video carefully and couldn't help but be pulled in by the catchy lyrics. A band made up of two chicks and two guys weren't all that common these days. Nathan continued to watch realizing he had never heard the song before however he wasn't always up to speed with current artists. A brunette with an amazing smile flashed on the screen signing the last lyric as the video came to an end. The music video was nearing an end and the words appeared in the bottom left hand corner of the screen.

"Who the hell are The Fire Pistols?" He said to himself.

The last image he saw was a close up of a brunette playing the final few chords of the song on her guitar. She glanced up at the camera again and a flirty smile appeared across her face again. The screen went blank and then MTV cut to commercial.

Nathan rubbed his buzzed head in slight confusion. There was something about her that triggered his memory. But of what he didn't know. He felt like he'd seen that smile somewhere before. Was that even possible? It was beautiful.

Quinn crept in the front door as quiet as a church mouse trying not to wake Haley or the dogs up. She locked the door behind herself and reset the security alarm. She didn't even notice Haley sprawled out on the living room couch until she spoke to her.

"You must have had quite the night dear sister?" Haley teased with a grin.

Quinn looked over at her in surprise that she was still awake.

"Yeah it was great if you didn't notice that I'm home a little late." Quinn said in a soft tone. Her goofy grin was a sign that she was instantly being taken back to the hours before when she was out with her boyfriend.

"Why did you even bother coming home this late? You should have just stayed at Clay's." Haley said.

"What are you still doing up?" Quinn asked back ignoring Haley's previous question.

"I was just about to go to bed myself." Haley answered with a slight yawn.

"Well good night." Quinn said and then was on her way up to her room.

Haley watched Quinn walk through the kitchen and up the stairs for a moment but then her attention went back to the television screen. She had been watching it for hours in search of what she didn't know. She just felt he needed to watch it just a little bit longer. She decided to flip through the channels one last time and then retire to her room for the night. Haley watched the screen with just the smallest hope that she would see him again.

The next few days passed on as normal. Haley's lingering thoughts left her and she regained her focus on the task at hand. The "Fire and Ice" tour was about to start and the excitement was growing as each day passed. The bands' time was consumed by interviews, photo shoots and rehearsals just to name a few. Quinn and Clay were gearing up to say good bye to each other one more time. Walker was perfecting his latest drum solo for the kick off date. Chris was checking and double-checking the instruments and songs for any flaws that could have been missed. Haley on the other hand was pretty much just there. Of course she was anticipating the start of the tour just like the rest of them but there was something that was holding her back this time around. Haley was always motivated and the main driving force of The Fire Pistols. She thrived on the tour lifestyle, living out of a tour bus and sleeping in a new place every night. She had spent much of the band's break trying to figure out what she was feeling and when it shifted.

Once the tour would begin, the band would be torn away from their friends, some family members and expected to perform day after day and be perfect. Sure that wasn't a lot to ask of anyone. But it was what they had to do. Haley James had to be perfect for this tour. She seemed to have a constant inner battle with being a perfectionist. In many ways it was a wonderful quality to have and others, it seemed to be a curse. Touring was hard on all of them in many ways. It was one of the aspects of her career that made it nearly impossible for Haley to truly get close to anyone. Quinn was lucky she found Clay before they hit it big so she knew his motives from the start. But the game was different for the rest of them. They were constantly forced to be skeptical of those who craved their attention and wanted to get close to them.

Thank you to whoever is reading this story again! I appreciate it very much. Please leave a little review of what you like, what you didn't, or what is making you want to continue reading this story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Thanks to everyone who continues to give this story a chance and those who have decided to follow it. I appreciate you!

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Five*

Several days later….

"E! Entertainment, how may I direct your call?" Said the female receptionist.

Haley cleared her throat before she spoke into the receiver.

"Yes this is Haley James from The Fire Pistols. I'm calling for an interview with Zack Miller that is supposed to be on air at three." Haley said in her most professional tone. She couldn't wait until this last interview was over with. It had been one after another all day long.

"Good afternoon Ms. James, I will put you right through to Zack." She said and then put Haley on hold. She was forced to listen to music that should only be reserved for long elevator rides in a nursing home. Haley rested the phone on her shoulder and took another bite of her raisin bagel while she waited.

"Got you on hold again?" Chris said from behind the refrigerator door. He was rummaging around for a snack while waiting for Haley to finish so they could get back to writing.

"Yuuupp." Haley managed to say with a mouthful of food.

"Real lady like James." Chris chuckled as he settled on a bowl of grapes.

Haley sat at the kitchen table enjoying her bagel and quickly her mind began to wander. So much she didn't notice the music go away and a male voice pick up on the other end.

"All right we've got Haley James from The Fire Pistols on the line. She phoned in the give us the 411 on what the guys have been up to and about their up and coming tour. Haley, how's it going with you and the band?" Zack said as he looked into the video camera that was feeding the interview live to thousands of homes worldwide.

Haley's eyes almost popped out of her head right then and there. Of all the times for them to cut to her, she had to be eating her stinking bagel. She should have waited until she was finished with her interview before enjoying her lunch no matter how loud her stomach growled. It had been more than 5 hours since breakfast.

"Yeauww, I'm sowwwarry. I waaas just eatin a baaawwgell." Haley said as she quickly tried to finish the last of what remained in her mouth. Zack rose one of his eyebrow and looked into the camera.

"What? Did anyone happen to catch any part of that? What the hell are you doing Haley?" Zack asked with a laugh.

Haley could feel her skin turning red starting at her face and moving all the way down to her toes. She took a quick drink of water to wash the chewy bagel down. She could feel it slide down her throat hitting the sides slowly. She knew she should have chewed it better.

"Ehem, I'm sorry about that. I was trying to sneak in a little lunch while I waited to come on air. I apologize for my lack of proper manners." Haley joked back.

Zack laughed and shook his head."Well Haley, I hope that it was good. What's up next for you guys? You must be just about ready to kick off The Fire and Ice Tour any day now." He said.

"That's right Zack. We are about to kick off a national tour across the United States. We are so excited to be hitting the road and playing some new material. Nothing compares to the energy I feel on stage when we're playing a big arena. I can't wait to meet up with the fans too." Haley said with a smile.

She looked up as Chris walked back into the kitchen as if on cue.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the tour? You know a little hint about the show or songs or something? Give me a little scoop please! I'm begging ya Haley." Zack said in a flirty manner.

Haley smiled to herself and gave a flirtatious giggle out loud. She knew guys like Zack all too well. He knew just the right way to make a woman eat out of the palm of his hand. Often without even breaking a sweat. Haley never wanted to be "that girl" who was stupid enough to fall for that. She always wanted to be in control of any situation.

"Well I can't tell you too much but we will be revealing some new tunes on tour as well as some sweet meet and greet stuff backstage. That's all I am allowed to say at this point. You'll have to come out and catch one of shows Zack if you want more than that." Haley answered with a coy smile as she looked over at Chris. Chris became more attentive when Haley began to speak about the tour. He didn't want anything slipping out before their first show.

"Well I guess that's all I can get out of Haley. Thank you for calling in and letting us know how you're doing and what to expect in the next few months. Take care and tell the other guys I say hello." Zack said as the interview segment concluded.

"Thanks again Zack and I'll look for you at one of our shows in LA. Hope to see you soon Zack! Bye" Haley said and then hung up the telephone and just laughed at the crazy interview she just gave.

-  
Later that day….

Nathan sat silently the entire ride home. He was too angry to speak. After all the hard work he put out what does he get in return? Jack shit... yet again. Was his life not bad enough, no it just had to get even worse... Everything that was said about him was true. He was on the fast track to being a "has been". Maybe he really did hit his peak already. He looked at his reflection in the side view mirror and almost threw up right there in the car. He hated himself.

"Are you going to speak sometime or just stay silent from now on?" Dan asked harshly. He glanced over at his son but didn't take his eyes off the road for too long. Nathan wasn't sure why he agreed to Dan driving him back to his house. A mistake he wouldn't make again. He should have just called for a car or had a team mate drive him home from the game.

Not being able to take the killing silence any longer he erupted.

"You want me to speak? Here goes; everything that has been said about me since my accident is true. I'm over! I've lost it! I was kidding myself for the past months thinking I could come back and make it. I'm a fucking loser Dad." Nathan snapped back while glaring at his father sitting next to him. He was feeling weak and vulnerable, not a combination he wanted in the presence of his father.

Dan pulled off to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. Nathan jerked forward as the car stopped.

"As if my own body isn't holding me back enough right now! You're trying to give me whiplash?" He exclaimed and then looked out his car window. He wanted to get the hell out of the car and away from everyone and their expectations of him.

"Nathan, Look at me!" Dan demanded. Reluctantly Nathan looked over at Dan who's face told him he meant business.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't fail exactly. You got out there and didn't let the others tell you that you couldn't do it. You looked strong and you didn't ask the coach to be taken out early. So you didn't get a shot in or an assist. Well tough shit! I know you want this as much as I do but maybe you need to work a little harder. I know you aren't a quitter and you will succeed if given another chance." Dan said sounding more like a heartfelt parent than a manager.

"I know that." Nathan said quietly.

Dan threw the car into gear and sped off again bringing them closer to their final destination.

'When will I ever be enough? How much more do I need to sacrifice?' He asked himself as the wheels turned miles on the road.

And with that the discussion was over.

Review please...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who's reading, following this story and made it a favorite. I appreciate you all. I know it's taken a while to get this story going but I think you'll enjoy this next chapter.

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Six*

"Hales, are you ready yet?" Chris called up the stairs from the kitchen. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his band mate. They had spent the morning writing some new material only pausing for Haley to conduct several phone interviews.

"Yeah, give me like two more minutes." Haley shouted back.

Chris grumbled to himself and then went back to the living room.

"She's not ready yet huh?" Quinn asked knowing her sister all too well. Haley tended to be a meticulous to details in all aspects of her life.

"No, of course not." Chris sighed trying his best to sound annoyed. He wasn't really because he knew Haley. This was just part of who she was.

"Where are you guys going on your last outing before you leave tomorrow?" Clay asked. He was seated in front of the DVD player popping a movie in for him and Quinn to "watch". They had just finished a nice romantic dinner out and wanted some quiet time at home since Haley was going out for the night.

"We're meeting up with a few of my buddies and going downtown to the new club, Gravity. I wanna let loose, meet some babes, and have some fun!" Chris replied with a sly grin. He offered Clay a wink. Clay merely chuckled and shook his head in response. Chris Keller was one of a kind.

"Don't you dare give him any ideas about going out Keller! We want the house to ourselves for a while. Take my sister out and make sure she has a good time. She's been pretty uptight about this tour for some reason. And after the day she's had, get her drunk and make sure she dances her ass off." Quinn instructed as she settled onto the couch.

Haley bounced down the stairs and into the living room.

"OK I'm ready to go. Have a good night guys." She said upon entering the room.

"Finally! Damn Hales you're looking hot tonight!" Chris said just to get a rise out of Haley. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans with a strappy emerald green tank top. She knew she was showing a good amount of skin but it was a night club after all.

"Like you never take a while getting ready. You spend hours in front of the mirror gel in hand trying to perfect this thing on top of your head you call your signature style." Haley said taking a cheap shot at Chris and fluffing his hair in the process.

Chris smiled because he knew it was true. "Do not touch the do! Let's leave these two lovebirds to their movie. I'm getting thirsty! And I wanna see some honeys!" Chris said as he ushered Haley towards the door. He glanced back at Quinn and said "Consider your mission accomplished by the end of the night."

Chris opened the passenger door to his BMW as Haley slide in. She felt energized and excited to hit up a new club. Chris had a way of finding a good time no matter where he went.

"Who all is meeting us there?" Haley asked making conversation as they headed towards downtown LA.

"The usual club crew will probably show up sometime tonight. Depends how long you plan on sticking around with me. Having you walk in on my arm always makes the ladies flock to me. I wanna make sure you have fun tonight too." Chris said glancing over at Haley briefly then returning his eyes to the road.

"I plan on it. My goal is to have a kick ass time tonight no matter what. I'm up for anything." Haley said.

Nathan leaned back after taking a large gulp of his drink while he made every attempt to pretend like he was listening to the chick sitting at the VIP table. He clearly hadn't had enough booze in his system yet. She came with one of his team mates wives and had instantly latched onto him for some reason. Everyone knew that Nathan Scott was one of the most sought after bachelors on the Clippers. Nathan looked over at the dance floor which had remained packed since he arrived. After his poor performance at the game and his encounter with his father, he needed to let off some steam. Not think about being perfect on the court and proving everyone wrong. Going clubbing with his buddies and some team mates seemed like the perfect way to accomplish just that.

"Well Nate, do you wanna?" said a female voice dragging him out of his trance.

Nathan looked back at the bleach blonde sitting across the table from him. She was dressed in a barely there dress that left next to nothing up to the imagination.

"What did you say?" Nathan shouted back not bothering to move closer in an attempt to hear her better. Frankly, he didn't really care what she had to say. He was tolerating her to humor, Parker's wife for the time being. Parker had been one of his only team mates that actually helped him after his injury with rehab. He seemed like he cared about Nathan not just Nathan the point guard.

"Let's go dance!" She stated with a flirty smile. She was louder this time making sure he could hear her.

Nathan opened his mouth with hesitation but after seeing Parker and his wife, Tanya already heading towards to dance floor he figured he had no choice. Nathan stood up signaling he was in agreement with the offer. He followed the blonde down the stairs and toward the middle of the lower level dance floor. He didn't mind going clubbing but usually needed more alcohol to commit to dancing. Luckily, everyone gathered around and danced somewhat together. Nathan swayed his body to the beat taking in his surroundings. He felt eyes on him instantly knowing he was being recognized. It didn't get under his skin like it used to. It was all part of his job.

Suddenly, the DJ mixed in a new song which excited Tanya and the blonde. They squealed and began dancing with each other seductively. Tanya glanced back at her husband and offered a sexy wink. Nathan however was on the receiving end of what possibly looked like a warm up act at a strip club. The blonde was desperately trying to attract his attention as he looked over to Parker.

"Yo man, I'm heading to the bar for another drink." Nathan said and spun on his heels promptly bolting for more alcohol. He was definitely going to need at least 2 more to tolerate this for the rest of the night.

Chris trailed behind Haley as she made her way through the crowded club and over to the bar. She received a warm welcome from Chris' friends who had already started at the bar.

"Keller you made it! A shot for you and for Hales! You've got lots of catching up to do."

Chris grabbed the two shots from his buddies and handed one off to Haley then said "To a night out on the town and to having a kick ass time."

Haley clicked her glass with Chris and threw back the shot. She felt the tequila burn as it traveled down her throat. Haley could hear cheers from their friends as they prepared themselves for another round of shots. This would definitely get the night started off right. Haley embraced the shot, tossed it back and then dragged Chris towards the dance floor. She felt the beat of the music and let her hips begin to move. In no time she felt her body begin to warm from the alcohol as well as her dancing. Chris placed his hands on her hips prompting her to spin around to face him. Haley smiled as she brushed a chunk of hair out of her eyes.

"Jack and with a splash of coke." Nathan stated to the bartender. He waited patiently for his drink as he looked on to his friends dancing. He noticed another VIP group dancing next to his. He could spot VIP people a mile away. There was an aura around them and they also happened to attract a lot of eyes as well. Nathan spotted a petite brunette that seemed to be in the center of the group moving her hips to the music.

"There you are sir." And a drink was placed in front of Nathan again. Nathan took the glass and turned back towards the dance floor. He quickly managed to find the brunette again through the crowd. Her body was suddenly captivating to him in all the right places.

Haley had danced for nearly 4 songs before she decided she was ready for a real cocktail. She placed her hands on Chris' shoulder and he brought his head down to her ear level.

Nathan watched the interaction between the couple and saw the young man simply nod with a smile. The brunette headed towards the bar weaving in and out through the crowd. Haley smiled as she politely interacted with strangers on her way to the bar. He concluded from this action she was a celebrity on some level. She made ever attempt to be mindful about coming across as rude or pretentious to possible fans. If she didn't keep moving however, she might get completely surrounded by adoring fans. That wasn't the evening she had envisioned for herself. Tonight was about her and getting exactly what she wanted. Even if it was only for one night.

Haley finally made it to the bar and pushed her way through a group of customers to place her order.

"Hey Excuse me!" she called out as she felt an elbow collide with her neck. She brought hand up and steadied herself with the bar to keep from falling.

A tall man dressed in a suit stared blankly back at her. Without missing a beat, he quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't see your fine ass standing there. I don't know how I could have missed you. How about I buy you a drink to make it up to you?" He proposed to Haley with a sly grin.

Haley smiled to herself knowing exactly what this guy was like and what he wanted. She had met men like him many times before. She took a moment to gather her composure before she responded.

"Vodka Cranberry."

Haley found it entertaining as the "suit" worked quickly to produce her desired cocktail. She glanced back checking on Chris and was pleased to see he was having a good time.

"Here you go baby." He said as he handed her the drink

Haley took the drink and had a small sip. "Mmm that's good. First off I'm not your baby. And second, do those cheesy pick up lines actually get you into a girl's pants by the end of the night."

Haley heard someone next to her suddenly begin to cough loudly in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Her eyes however remained focused on the man standing in front of her.

"Seems to be working so far on you. Wanna dance?" He asked clearly not getting the message. This guy sure was a clueless tool.

"Thanks but no thanks. I appreciate the drink though." She replied with a flirty smile. She chuckled to herself as he walked away appearing embarrassed. Haley smiled to herself as she took another sip of her cocktail.

"Some guys can be completely assholes. You can't fix stupid I guess." Someone said causing Haley to slowly look up from her cocktail.

"Tell me about it. At least I got a free drink out of the deal and a good laugh." Haley responded and then looked towards the source of the voice.

Blue.

Blue eyes met hers and she couldn't help but smile again.

"You gave me a good laugh too so thank you." He said returning her smile. He sipped on his drink again before speaking again. "I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you again for everyone that continues to read this story. I appreciate seeing all the traffic and it helps keep me going. Thanks to those few have written reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback. Thanks to those who are following the story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and again let me know what you think or what you think will happen next..

~~~"I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~~  
*Chapter Seven*

Haley slowly took the hand extended towards her and she was welcomed with a strong grip. His hand lingered on hers and she felt electricity shoot up her arm through her body.

"I thought you looked familiar. You play for the Clippers right?" She replied coyly as she dropped her hand from his finally. Was she really flirting with him already?

Nathan turned more towards her and shot back not missing a beat "So you're a basketball fan huh?"

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review please!

"I didn't say that exactly but yes I catch a game or two when my schedule allows it." Haley flirted back. Her eyes peered into his closely. She studied his features and was beginning to piece together where she knew him from. She took a big gulp of her cocktail hoping for a bit of liquid courage.

"This is going to sound like a total line and I assure you it's not. You just look like this guy I ran into literally a couple weeks ago at a coffee shop. It was a graceful moment for me for sure." Haley said with a giggle. She was suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed which was a new feeling. She was confident and self assured on stage night after night in front of thousands. In that moment everything felt different.

Nathan let a small smile creep upon his face as he desperately tried to rack his brain. Haley became somewhat anxious as she waiting for a response. She was confident the longer she stared back into his beautiful blue eyes that it was him.

"Ok if it takes you that long to remember me then I'm clearly wasting my time here." Haley said acting like she was about to leave. She might be up for a little friendly game tonight and he just might be an acceptable partner.

Nathan reached for her arm and then leaned in a little closer. She could almost feel his breath on her skin.

"Of course I'd remember you. It's a shame you dropped your breakfast on the ground and were in such a hurry nearly knocking me over. I could have made it up to you by buying you a new muffin." Nathan finally said clearly flirting back. If he was on his A game, she would take the bait and return the favor.

"I was late to an appointment that morning and pretty much ran over anything in my way. Sorry you had to be a casualty." She said somewhat surprised that he didn't know who she was. She felt free to be exactly the version of herself she wanted to be in that moment. Not the version her record label wanted her to portray or the rest of her band for that matter.

"Looks like you survived just fine judging from your appearance tonight." She added looking him up and down. Haley sipped her drink as she studied his face again.

"So have I earned the privilege of knowing your name yet." Nathan pointed out. This girl was keeping up with him.

"It's Haley James. What are you gonna do with it?" Haley shot back. 'What am I doing? This so isn't like me.' She thought to herself. This night just might get interesting after all.

Nathan noticed his friends approaching him and the blonde was leading the way. This was about to get a whole lot interesting.

"Nate, thought we lost you man!" Parker said putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. He was grateful it was Parker's hand and not the blonde's. What was her name again?

"Nope, just getting myself a drink and doing a little mingling." he responded not taking his eyes off of Haley.

Tanya and the blonde looked at the woman in question. Tanya was the first to speak up.

"You're Haley James! I loved your last single "I Don't Want You Anymore". It's great to see you out tonight." Tanya said with a warm smile.

Nathan put two and two together and realized Haley was the babe from the music video the other night. How could he not have noticed that until now? Damn she was fine as hell.

"Thank you so much!" Haley replied glancing back at Nathan trying to gauge his response. Guess he knew who she was now.

"You guys are about to start touring for your new record right? You're playing at least one show in LA right?" Tanya asked as she looped her arm within her husband's.

Haley nodded in response before saying "We're heading back home in a few months for a show at the Staples Center. We couldn't tour without paying homage to LA."

Haley and Tanya exchanged a laugh together and then continued a few more friendly exchanges between the two of them. Meanwhile the blonde took several steps over to the bar to order herself another drink hoping it wouldn't take too long. She had decided it was time to make another move to seclude Nathan. Haley glanced back at the blonde and could tell her intentions from a mile away. She had seen this before when women threw themselves at Chris and Walker. It was truly pathetic. Nathan caught Haley's attention again as she witnessed his painful non verbal exchange with the blonde. She had contemplated standing by and watching how Nathan handled himself for a moment. However decided on a different course of action once the blonde was about to receive her drink. She was after all up for some fun tonight.

Haley stepped closer to Nathan and placed her hand on his arm while looking at his friends. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a bit, I feel like dancing and Nate here will do. It was nice to meet both of you." She said with a smile and then looked up at Nathan for a sign.

Nathan grinned back at her a little surprised she had made the first move and then placed his drink on top of the bar. Haley felt the death glare radiating on her skin from the pissed off blonde which was only confirmed when their eyes locked. Haley offered a small sly smile at the blonde before taking off towards the dance floor. She felt Nathan's presence behind her the minute his hand grazed her lower back guiding her through the crowd. Her friends were making their way back to the VIP lounge and judging from what Haley could see from the dance floor they were already on their way to having a great time.

Nathan leaned over from behind Haley to speak directly in her ear. She slowed down signaling she was satisfied with their placement on the dance floor.

"So you wanna dance with me huh?" He asked in a husky tone while placing his hands on her hips which instantly felt on fire under his touch. She turned around slowly praying he wouldn't move his hands just yet.

"Just figured you wanted an out to escape the blonde vampire who was about to sink her teeth into your neck."Haley said loud enough to ensure he could hear her over the pounding techno beats signaling the DJ was mixing two songs.

He pulled her body a little closer to hers using his hands that never left her hips and said "Haley James you just might be my hero tonight. What can I do for you?"

She giggled in response "Just dance for now. I'll get back to you with the rest." Did she just say that?

Nathan let his body respond as he began to move to the music. Haley could feel her body get hot as she dancing with him. Sure he wasn't the best dancer from what she could tell so far but he was making every attempt to have a good time with her. They danced together for two songs never losing physical contact of some kind. Beads of sweat had since formed along Nathan's hair line signaling a hell of a good work out consider he was "dancing".

Nathan had forgotten completely about his friends and their whereabouts. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having and how damn sexy this woman before him was. Haley had set out that evening to have fun with her friends but this was something different. Something she hadn't expected with her lifestyle and career choice. People always came with strings or pre-agendas when they entered her life. This was part of the reason her band mates and sister were her closest confidants. She could trust their motives and her heart with them.

Haley was ripped from her own thoughts as she felt Nathan suddenly pulling her off the dance floor to a dark corner of the club. She looked at him with questioning eyes as she was backed up against a wall. She felt the cool brick against the bare skin on her back. Nathan leaned forward towards Haley closing the space between them and held his body up with his hand against the wall.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked locking her eyes with his. Eyes if she stared into for too long, she was certain she would lose herself in them. In any other situation she should've been on alert of a man who suddenly pulled her aside to a darkened corner of a crowded club away from witnesses to do what exactly.

A smile crept across his face as he made a point not to break their stare.

"I'm not willing to share you with any other guys here and with the gawking they have been doing at you I was forced to remove temptation." Nathan admitted.

Haley nervously laughed before sneaking a glance back to the dance floor. She faintly saw bodies moving but at a much slower pace. Nathan and Haley were surrounded by darkness and she really felt hidden away in a different world.

Nathan acknowledged the music change and nodded with contentment.

"Now _this_ is the kinda music I'd rather dance to." He proclaimed hoping she understood what he proposed. She took a step towards him anxiously anticipating the feeling of his body against hers. His hands found their way to her petite hips and then he stepped even closer to her. Her body fit perfectly into his and they seemed to move together with little or no effort. A feeling deep inside of her was awakened and she wasn't sure what to do next. She had taken deliberate actions to close herself off emotionally and not let anyone in too far. Something was happening between them and she couldn't seem to stop it or herself. She was losing all control. Control of herself and she didn't like it.

Nathan was silently thanking Parker for dragging him out after such a crappy game earlier in the evening. He hadn't been in the mood to socialize and be the "Nathan Scott" he would be need to be when he arrived at the club. The club scene was predictable and he knew the possible outcomes of the evening. He agreed to go out for drinks to decompress from his horrid ride home with his father but mentally wasn't up for anything else. He didn't have the time or energy for anything or anyone else in his life. His career was in limbo with his injury and he needed to focus on basketball. "Distractions are for the weak." His father would always drill into him when he had committed to a relationship with a woman.

Haley pulled her head back from resting against Nathan's chiseled chest which she could feel through his shirt. In return his hands slowly slide down her backside and rested just about her ass.

"Haley….." Nathan nearly whispered to her knowing she was now close enough to hear him.

"Yes" was all she had managed to get out as she licked her lips in anticipation.

He leaned down and slowly started to pull her lips to his. Just as their lips were about to touch Nathan suddenly pulled away.

"Your sexy ass seems to be vibrating." He groaned loudly.

Haley sighed with annoyance and yanked her phone from her back pocket. She glanced at the text message she had just received from Chris. _Hales, let's roll! Where you at girl? I will leave you here! Consider yourself warned. You've got 5minutes to get to the car._

"Everything ok?" He asked as he watched her check her phone.

"Yes but I don't have much time. I'm sorry but I've gotta go." She answered. Sure she knew she could take a cab home but that wasn't the point. The text message came at the right time. She needed something to bring her back to reality.

"Wait it's still early." He protested not wanting this moment to be over but she stepped out of his hold sending him a message.

"Thanks for a dancing with me Nathan. Good luck on your next game!" She said with a smile trying quickly to get herself in check. She would have to answer to Chris in minutes about her whereabouts for the evening. She'd have to work hard to fight off the dopey grin that she felt was plastered on her face.

"Haley that's it and you're gonna leave?" Nathan started as he grabbed her wrist just as she was almost out of his reach. "Can I get your number?" He boldly asked as he had many times before.

Haley's phone began to vibrate constantly it was ringing and her suspicions where confirmed when she glanced down. Chris.

She looked back into those crystal blues eyes that were far too tempting. Then the feeling started to creep over her again. She felt a struggle within of what to do next. She took a deep breath and decided to trust her instincts.

"I'm pretty sure a smart savy guy like you will have no problem finding a way to get in touch with me again. That is if you really want to and you feel up to a little challenge." She said in a flirty tone.

Nathan laughed out loud and simply responded "Oh it's on Haley James."

And with that she slipped out of his grasp and out of the club.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Thank you to all of you who are reading this story and enjoying it so far. I apologize for the slow update this time. Unfortnately I had a little incident of "art" imitating "life" resulting in a major knee injury for myself. It will require surgery in the next week or so. I have a long road to recovery ahead of me :( The good side is I will have more free time to continue to work on this story assuming people are enjoying it and I should continue it. Thank you to those who have taken the time to write a little review. I appreciate it so much! Enjoy

~~~~ " I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Eight*

A steady buzzing sound slowly pulled Haley from her sweet slumber. She rolled over in her bed and stretched her arm out to find her smartphone on her bedside table without opening her eyes. After a moment of fumbling around, her finger connected with the vibrating object and she answered it.

"Hello?" Haley croaked into her phone.

"Girl are you still asleep? The bus is loading up the bus in 2 hrs! You better be ready."

"No I'm awake just groggy." Haley fibbed as she sat up quickly in bed. She rubbed the remainder of sleep out of the corner of her eyes desperately trying to come to. She was going to need a good dose of caffeine pronto.

"I'm packed and ready to go don't worry Peyton. Is everything ok?" Haley asked while glancing over at her packed suitcases next to her closet.

"We're all set on my end. I plan to meet you guys in Houston in a week or so for a little while. Sounds like you're awfully sleepy today. Did you have a late night last night?" Peyton responded.

Haley felt her cheeks flush and instantly felt warm.

"Yeah something like that."

"And so it begins. Look Hales I'm gonna let you go. I'll be in touch with you guys soon. Safe travels." Peyton replied matter of factly.

"Alrighty. Later." Haley concluded and then hung up her phone.

She flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes letting out a big sigh. Those blues eyes slowly crept back into her thoughts as she played back her car ride home with Chris the night before. As expected he grilled her for information the entire drive back to her house. Haley made attempts to turn the focus back to his evening which normally he would enjoy talking about but not that time.

_"You mean to tell me you spent over an hour dancing with Nathan Scott from the LA Clippers and you have nothing to tell me." Chris exclaimed in disbelief._

_Haley giggled almost like a school girl before she responded to her friend. "We were just dancing Chris. You know having fun as in the whole point of us going out tonight. I did exactly what I intended to do tonight. Have fun and enjoy myself for a change. It was nothing more." _

_Chris smirked at Haley as he took his eyes off the road for a few moments._

_"Did you get his number or give him yours at least?"_

_"Be serious! Why on earth would I do that?"_

_"Hales, live a little! You're not a nun!"_

_"Please, like he'd actually call again anyhow. He's a NBA player and probably dates super models or actresses." Haley rebutted with him._

_"Way to be judgmental! And what you go after only rock stars? Shall I remind you of the last douche bag you dated?"_

_Haley shook her head instantly feeling that sinking feeling in her stomach. She most definitely did not want to go back there again. _

_"No you don't thank you very much."_

_"Whatever, that guy was an asshole! Like his movie career will take off anyway! Serves him right for what he did to you."_

_"Chris, I don't want to talk about him anymore. Can we change the subject please?" Haley stated sounding a bit annoyed._

_"Fine I just want to say this and then I'll drop it. You looked like you were having fun with him and letting your guard down a bit. It was just nice to see the real Haley."Chris concluded and turned the radio on signaling he was honoring her request._

_She was left in her thoughts for the duration of the way back to her house. The butterfly feeling had yet to leave her stomach once she left his arms that night._

Haley finally crawled out of bed and got herself ready for the long day that was before her. She glanced around her bedroom one more time to ensure she had everything she might need while on tour. And with that she brought her suitcases downstairs and placed them next to Quinn's.

"Today you've got a satellite radio interview which should focus on your rehab. Keep it positive but vague. Don't go into too many details about the injury and keep spinning it back to your game now." Dan lectured as Nathan tapped away on his iPad. He nodded every so often in hopes that would be enough for Dan.

"Then you have a creative design meeting for your shoe contract on Friday. You need to play your best in the games leading up to that meeting. They need the best impression possible of you going into this thing. Nathan….Nathan are you listening to me?" Dan demanded staring Nathan down.

"Huh?" Nathan mumbled without taking his eyes off his work.

"Quit playing around with that shit and focus on what's important." Dan snapped back.

Nathan ignored Dan and quickly finished what had him preoccupied not wanting the situation with him to escalate any further. He didn't want to be any later to the gym than he already was.

"I heard everything you said and I understand Dad. I'll do what it takes to make sure the interview and meeting go as you've got planned. There's no way I'm screwing anything up after all that's happened so far." Nathan said in an attempt to reassure his manager.

Dan nodded with contentment and looked Nathan up and down.

"How is your knee feeling these days anyway? You're not having any trouble are you?" He asked showing concern. The question was it truly genuine from his father and not his manager.

Without much thought, Nathan's hands reached for his leg and rubbed it for a bit. Visibly there were only scars signaling something had happened recently. He pulled up the knee brace to cover up the scars.

"Things are fine Dad. I'm sticking to the program and doing my rehab. Speaking of which I need to get going to the gym anyhow." Nathan said and then picked up his gym bag from the floor. He headed towards the door feeling Dan hot on his heels.

"Have a good workout and practice today. Let me know if anything comes up out of the ordinary at the satellite radio interview." Dan added as he walked to his car. He stared Nathan down waiting for a response.

"Yes Sir." Nathan said and then climbed into his car. He tossed the bag into the passenger seat and dropped the car into gear. Within seconds, Nathan was driving away actually feeling excited about working out.

Nathan arrived minutes later and made his way into the gym. He casually greeted fellow team mates not wanting to interrupt others workouts. He stretched his legs and most importantly his knee out before stepping on the treadmill. He secured the ear buds in his ears and then set his ipod to begin playing. Nathan started out jogging at a steady pace letting his muscles warm up. After a few minutes, he turned up the mph and felt the stress from Dan slowly leave his thoughts. His feet pounded away as he approached a quarter mile, a smile then formed on his lips. Nathan had purchased The Fire Pistols collection on iTunes earlier while Dan was playing "Manager". A sense of calm spread through Nathan's body as Haley's voice entered his ears.

'This is going to be a killer workout' He thought to himself as he sailed past the mile mark on the treadmill.

A few days later

Chris had camped himself in front of the television on the tour bus for hours to play xbox with Walker. It was a good way to pass the time especially while they were traveling all day. Quinn had kicked them out of the front of the bus so she could Skype with Clay for a while without "distractions". Haley found herself hanging with the "boys" trying her best to tune out their mindless talk while they played video games. Occasionally she'd glance up from her iPad when she found their banter entertaining. It was nice to have tour life back to normal. Haley had always found it took her a few days to adjust to being on the road again. She loved playing in a new city each night. It felt freeing to be on stage doing what she loved. And she was good at it.

Haley found herself searching the web for information. She had tried to keep her thoughts at bay but was finally giving in. Satisfied with her results she turned her iPad off.

"OK Boneheads! I'm taking over the television. You've had enough game time!" Haley joked while looking for the remote control.

Walker reluctantly turned off the gaming system without much fuss. He knew Chris would give enough for the both of them.

"You're not going to make us suffer through some romantic chick flick shit are you?" Chris whined. He tossed the controller on the floor in front of the television.

"Either you watch what I want or you can go sit out there with Quinn. You two could chaperone her Skype date with Clay. Anyone up for a foursome? The decision is yours." Haley said with a mischievous smirk. She tried to stifle her laughter as best as she could however the look on the Walker's face said it all.

"Bring on Ryan Gosling, Channing Tatum, or whatever piece of meat you girls are fantasizing about now! I'm sure there's a leading lady in it worth tolerating for an hour and a half." Walker joked as he settled next to Haley on the couch.

Haley laughed out loud and slightly shook her head as she flipped through the channels until she reached her desired destination.

"Oh ye of little faith! I'm the fun "James" sister right?" She kidded back.

Chris remained focused on the television as it slowly came back from commercial break. His right eye brow arched ever so slightly as he shifted his focus to Haley.

"Well, well…..Chris Keller is definitely down for a little hoop action tonight. I'm grabbing a beer. Anyone want anything?" He asked the pair.

"Yup, Thanks bro." Walker replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Haley didn't answer having been completely entranced by the glowing screen in front of her.

"Hales?" Chris called to her as he waited for it to register.

She looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Red or white babe?"

"Red."

And with that Chris was gone to retrieve the requested beverages. Walker and Haley watched a few moments in silence listening to the announcers during the pre-game coverage.

"I have a feeling the Thunder are going to dominate this game." Walker stated.

She brought her feet underneath her tiny body and hugged her knees. She was nearly beside herself with anticipation.

"I don't think they'll pull it off tonight." She stated with confidence challenging her band mate knowing very well he was always up for it.

"Darling, Oklahoma will probably be up at least 8 points by half time. You can quote me on that one!" Walker shot back bumping his elbow against her side.

Chris walked back in and caught the last exchange between the two. He distributed the drinks and then sat beside Walker.

"I'd put money on the Thunder!" Chris declared before he took a swig of his beer.

Haley finished a large sip of her wine welcoming the warm feeling going down her throat and into her chest. She smiled with contentment as she gazed at the television.

"I'll take you both on. My money is on the Clippers tonight!" Haley exclaimed as she studied his figure on the television. He looked amazing in his uniform shooting warm up baskets. She watched closely taking in Nathan's muscular form.

"This is might prove to be an interesting game after all." Chris said once he saw Nathan Scott on the court.

Nathan walked out of his physical therapy follow up appointment feeling on top of the world. He quickly got into his car and headed for home. He soon found his thumbs tapping the steering wheel in beat with the music from the radio. Sure he had just received an excellent report as far as his progress with his ACL injury and was physically feeling like his old self. But that wasn't the sole reason for his chipper mood. He had been working on a plan and it was finally starting to take motion.

He drove through his gated community and right into his garage. As if on cue, the moment he entered through the door his iPhone began to vibrate. He dropped his gym bag on the floor next to the kitchen counter as he dug in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Nathan Scott please.."

"This is." Nathan said into his phone after he quickly glanced at his phone to see the number of his mysterious caller.

"Hi Nathan, this is Miranda I'm calling on behalf of…"

"Yes, I've been expecting your call. Were you able to work all the details out?" Nathan interrupted. He couldn't help himself.

"Mr. Scott, we've just received official confirmation this morning so everything should be set for Friday night." Miranda replied in a professional tone.

He couldn't help but grin with excitement. He was rather pleased with himself for managing to arrange this without Dan catching wind of his phone calls.

"I'm pleased to hear it's all set and glad it worked out at the last minute. Thanks again for making this happen." He said.

"Let me just say on behalf of everyone here, it was a pleasure working with you. Have a good day Mr. Scott." Miranda concluded signaling the call was ending.

"You too. Good Bye!"

Nathan went to his bedroom and began pulling items out of his closet. He tossed them carelessly on top of his bed. He knew it was a little early to be packing but he didn't care.

Read and Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. My recovery from surgery threw me for a loop at first. Now that I'm feeling better and most importantly more inspired...I have a new chapter!

Thank you for everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts etc.

I appreciate everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It makes a difference so THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

~~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Nine*

_Friday afternoon a few hours outside Houston, TX_

The Fire Pistols had driven all night and well into the next day after boarding the bus following their show. The band took some time to unwind after the show but eventually crashed. Quinn was the first to wake and emerged from her bunk. She groggily made her way up to speak with one of their drivers.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" Quinn asked with a yawn. She glanced down at her watch and realized it was already afternoon. She didn't normally sleep that late.

"I was wondering when I'd see the likes of you guys today. Sleep ok?" He replied glancing over at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road again.

"Like a rock. It feels good to have a day and night off in the same 24 hour period. I'm looking forward to enjoying the hotel and room service when we finally get to Dallas. Shouldn't we be there by now? I thought our arrival time was around now." Quinn commented as she tried to remember what Peyton had said the day before when she called.

"I'm sure it felt good to sleep all day. Get that rest while you can! Speaking of Peyton, she's called me twice in the last 2 hours. Thinking someone should either answer their cells or just call her back. I don't want to deal with the wrath of her today." Frankie joked.

Quinn let a laugh escape mainly because it was true. Peyton was a force to be reckoned with when things weren't going her way.

"Sure thing Frankie!" And with that Quinn spun on her heels. She grabbed her phone and pulled it from the charging chord. She began to bring up Peyton's number when she heard noise coming from another bunk.

"Chris, Peyton wants you to call her right away!" Quinn said with a smile. She was pleased to be handing off that duty which would result in her being first into the shower.

Chris pulled back his bunk curtain and slowly crawled out. Quinn was already in the bathroom with the door closed by the time he became aware of what she had done.

"Really Quinn?" He said to himself. He wasn't all that surprised by her actions. It was either Haley or Quinn first in the shower each day on the bus. He was used to waiting on them, part of being in a band with two women. Chris retrieved his smartphone from the same location as Quinn had moments before and began to call Peyton.

He was pouring himself some coffee when she answered

"About time Keller! I've been trying for hours to get a hold of you guys. There's been a change in the schedule for tonight in Dallas." Peyton began.

"Lay it on me." Chris said urging her to continue.

He listened to Peyton intently hearing about the changes before asking a question, "What time do we need to be there?"

"Your car will drop you two off about 6. As for the other two, I'll pick them up at the hotel around 8:30 or so for their club appearance. Will that work?" Peyton questioned.

"I'll pass along the information for you. See ya in Houston then Peyt." He answered and then concluded his call.

He worked diligently on his phone for a minute or so searching the internet for information and suddenly stopped feeling satisfied with his results.

"Chris Keller thinks this evening just got a whole lot more interesting." He said to himself.

_Later that evening at the hotel_

Haley took one last look in the bathroom mirror before feeling satisfied with her look for the evening. She lightly ran her fingers through her wavy hair and gave it one last spray of hair spray. She gave herself a nod in the mirror signaling completion just as she heard a knock at her hotel room door.

"Coming!" She called out as she hurried to answer the door. She yanked it open and was startled by the sight in front of her.

"Are you serious? What do you think you're doing?" She questioned with a slight laugh. This was definitely not the sight she anticipated on the other side of the door. But then again, life is always full of surprises.

"What you don't like it?" He asked back

"Not in the slightest." She replied bluntly.

"OK I wasn't seriously going to wear this jacket. I'm just the delivery guy returning the item Quinn borrowed from you." Chris said as he walked past her into her room. He peeled off the tight leather jacket and draped it over a chair.

Haley shook her head with a grin "You can be a tool sometimes you know that?"

Chris offered a toothy smile back and said "All part of the Keller Charm. The car should be downstairs in 5 minutes. You ready?"

Haley took care as she zipped up her stiletto heeled boots before smoothing her jeans over them again.

"Don't I look ready? Will I be warm enough in this? I don't really want to freeze my ass off in there." Haley said looking at Chris for guidance.

He gave her a once over and nodded in agreement. "You won't get that cold trust me. I think you'll be surprised at how warm you actually might get once we get inside." He was trying his best to sound convincing.

With that Haley gathered the last of her belongings and then they exited the room together. They were met in the hotel lobby by their bodyguard, Steve, for the evening. He promptly escorted them to their waiting car out front of the hotel. Chris made an extra effort to keep Haley engaged with meaningful conversation on the ride to the venue. He didn't want to ruin the surprise after all.

"Wow, I can't believe we're already here. That sure was fast!" Haley stated with surprise as the car drove into an underground parking ramp.

Chris stepped out of the car first and held the door open for Haley behind him. They were given direct access inside the building through the VIP entrance. Haley found herself deep in thought as she followed Chris down a long hallway into their dressing room for the night. She was reflecting on what he had yammered on about in the car on the way there. For some reason he had brought up a new song idea at the most awkward time and she wanted to try to make a mental note so they could start work on it at a later date.

Nathan found himself insanely focused for a change. It had been a while since he had found the familiar mental state he was currently in. His body felt slightly different somehow after his morning workout. Any change in the condition of his body would be a cause for concern except this time it was for the better. A change he was readily embracing.

He allowed the pounding beats to consume his thoughts as his iPod continued to play. He planned on taking advantage of the last few minutes he had to himself before the evening began. After that, he had no clue where it might go but he was ready for it. He had waited long enough for this day to come.

Haley and Chris spent a few minutes relaxing in their dressing room before they warmed up briefly. Haley checked herself in the mirror one last time before they headed out to perform. She glanced over at Chris one more time trying to figure out what was going on with him. He seemed a little off.

"Hey Keller, you ok? You seem dare I say a bit nervous tonight." Haley said to him quietly as they were escorted down another long hallway again.

Chris had managed to hold himself together this far and he was cracking at the seams.

"Hales I forgot to tell you something earlier." Chris managed to get out just as they were approaching the entrance of the arena. He slowed his pace just a bit and turned to look her in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with concern.

"I lied earlier to you. It's not a hockey game we're singing the National Anthem for tonight. It's actually for a basketball game." He confessed with a sly fox like smirk.

Haley's eyes widened slightly and her brows frowned a bit. They stood in silence together looking at one another. Chris was waiting for Haley to connect the dots. Just then Haley looked over Chris' shoulder and saw the scoreboard which included the two teams scheduled to do battle that night.

"CHRIS! What did you do?" Haley nearly shrieked at him.

"I had nothing to do with setting this up! All I did was keep the sporting event a secret from you. I knew you would flip out kinda like you are now. Pull it together and embrace fate. It is was it is and you can't do anything about it now." He replied trying to calm Haley down as quickly as possible. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep the location a secret from her?

-  
Nathan made every attempt to focus on his warm up shots. He found himself glancing at both entrances to the court trying to be discrete. He noticed the clock had run out for warming up and he handed off the basketball he was using to a ball runner. He jogged over to the Clippers team seats and grabbed a drink of water.

"You ready Scott?" Parker asked while raising one eyebrow.

Nathan nodded in response as let the cool water go down his throat.

"I gotta give you props man. How the hell you managed to arrange all of this I'll never know? But needless to say I'm genuinely impressed. What is it with this one anyway?" He questioned.

Nathan paused for a moment before he responded. "Something just feels different."

"As long as you're head stays in the game tonight I don't give a shit. We've gotta win tonight."

"If you think I'm going to go to all that effort to set this up and then lose the game you've got another thing coming." Nathan stated with confidence.

Parker and Nathan bumped knuckles before they headed towards center court to line up for the start of the game.

-  
Haley took a few deep breaths before she followed Chris towards center court. Surprisingly the cheers of the crowd in response to their official announcement helped ease her nerves. She desperately wanted to glance around for visual confirmation but was hesitant to do so. She couldn't predict the type of reaction she would have and that scared her. She didn't like not having control over her emotions. Haley gripped the microphone tightly as the last of her nerves began to slowly leave her.

Chris glanced to his left and looked at Haley for confirmation she was ok. She offered a genuine smile back to him and he knew then everything would be ok. He quickly leaned close to her ear and said "You best give him one hell of a show James!"

Haley laughed out loud and was finally in the right mental state to nail this performance. The lights over the fans went out and she felt the increased heat from the spotlight which was now on her and Chris signaling it was indeed show time.

Nathan had thought he remembered everything about her from their first encounter. Was it possible she had gotten more beautiful since then? He shifted his weight between his feet as he felt the energy for the start of the game increase. He watched her closely as she strutted to center court. 'Damn she looked hot' He found himself thinking. His tradition "Scott" smirk found it's way to his face once he saw her laugh in response to whatever Chris had whispered to her. He waited in anticipation as she brought the microphone to her lips. Haley and Chris began singing the "Star Spangled Banner" in unison. It took a few lines before Haley felt in control and began to scan the players in front of them. The overwhelming pull inside of her nearly caused her to lose her place in the song as her eyes found his.

Crystal Blue.

Haley reminded herself of what Chris had said right before they began. She had a renewed sense of self as she held his gaze. She looked back at him now with seductive eyes instead. Nathan felt a connection as he looked into her eyes. He offered her a head nod when she completed the song before he jogged off towards his coach.

Haley stood a bit shocked by his actions. She had expected more of a response than that from Nathan after her performance. Haley was ripped from her thoughts by Chris' voice.

"Come on Hales!"

Haley followed Chris off the court over towards two courtside seats. He sat down and motioned for Haley to sit next to him.

"Were staying for the game? And courtside seats? How did you get tickets last minute?" Haley stated in disbelief.

Just then a man approached Haley and handed her a sealed envelope.

"For you Ms. James." He said as Haley took the envelope with a puzzled look on her face. She looked over to Chris for answers but wasn't given any. He looked as confused as she did. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled the note card out.

"_Your move Haley James!-N"_

She looked back up with surprise and immediately saw Nathan looking back at her. He had removed his warm ups and was now dressed just in his uniform. He offered her a cocky smile and a quick wave.

"What did it say?" Chris asked.

Haley responded to Chris without taking her eyes off of Nathan.

"I predict we're in for one hell of a game tonight!" She replied.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

Many thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It truly helps motivate and inspire me to continue writing hence why another chapter is ready so soon!

Keep it up and I will too!

~~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time"~~~  
*Chapter Ten*

The bodies moved about the court with ease and grace. Men who were doing exactly what they were born to do. Blood, sweat, tears and sacrifce had contributed to their once in lifetime opportunity to play ball in the NBA. An opportunity Nathan didn't intend on wasting or taking for granted again. His game tonight was a direct reflection of his renewed sense of self and confidence in his body again. He couldn't remember the last time his knee felt so in sync with the rest of his body.

Nathan took a seat next to Parker and grabbed some water. He checked the time clock once more and was ready for a little breather. He hadn't played that many minutes since returning from the injured list.

"Scott you weren't kidding earlier. It's good to have you back man." Parker said slightly out of breath as they watched the game play out in front of them.

Nathan found himself looking through the players on the court to sneak a quick peek at Haley before responding to him.

"It doesn't hurt that the Rockets suck ass tonight." He shot back taking one last gulp of water.

"That and you've got your _own_ cheerleader here too." Parker teased and then looked across the court at Haley. He wasn't surprised to see her looking back at them. Parker had seen her watching Nathan closely the entire game.

They were broken from their exchange by a 15 second time out and quickly got up to gather round the rest of their team. There was only 2 minutes left in the game and the Clippers were leading by 4 points.

"So what's your next move?"

She honestly hadn't figured it out yet. She had tried to come up with something masterful but kept getting distracted by the game being played out in front of her.

"I don't have one Chris." Haley admitted to him honestly. She was feeling completely out played.

"You should just sneak into the locker room or something after the game." Chris playfully suggested.

"Something tells me that wouldn't be the best plan of attack. I don't really think I could pull that off on my own anyhow." She replied.

Suddenly she heard a deep voice next to her clearing his throat which startled her.

"Ahem, I don't mean to over step my bounds here Ms. James. But I do believe as head of your security detail tonight, your current plan in development with Mr. Keller is indeed possible. Should you choose to carry it out..." Steve concluded very matter of factly.

Haley and Chris exchanged looks with one another. The game was again underway and Nathan was back on the court like a ball of fire. Haley felt a rush of butterflies invade her stomach as his picture perfect male form raced past her again down the court. Nathan jumped up and released the ball from his grasp. The ball sailed with ease through the net resulting in a 6 point lead. Beautiful.

And it was then that she made her finally decision.

"I'm all in." She declared and at that very moment a similar feeling crept over her body. The exact feeling she had the night they danced together and ended up inches away from their lips connecting.

Haley and Chris watched the last few seconds of the game play out before vacating their seats with ease thanks to Steve's assistance. Nathan was promptly pulled into a live post-game interview with ESPN further delaying his search for Haley. Once the interview was complete, he looked over to find the seats empty. He made his way back towards the locker rooms not wanting to get sucked into signing autographs that night. He was feeling a little selfish for a change. He jogged off the court and down the long hallway towards the visiting team's locker room. The hallway quickly became congested with bodies making it hard for Nathan to navigate an arena he wasn't overly familiar with.

"This way Mr. Scott. Take the short cut!"

Nathan heard a tall security guard call to him and direct him down an empty hallway. He nodded with agreement and proceeded down the hall.

Chris appeared from behind a pillar and stood next to Steve, the security guard who had just redirected Nathan.

"Now that was impressive Steve. The real challenge will be if Haley actually goes through with this." Chris stated. He secretly was hoping his good friend would just let loose for a change.

The team's locker room was now within his eye sight and he had to admit, he was ready for the athletic trainer to stretch his knee out after the game he just played. He also was looking forward to speaking with Dan about the game. Nathan found himself feeling hopefully they would finally have a pleasant exchange about his game instead of the usual semi-heartfelt constructive feedback. His mind was also on Haley and the effect her presence had on his overall game. He was disappointed she hadn't approached him after the game or waited for his interview to finish before she left the court. This girl was something different and seemed to be playing even harder to get than he was used to. The real question was whether or not she was worth the extra effort.

Just then he felt a forceful set of hands grab his arm and yank his body through an open doorway. His balance was thrown off unexpectedly and was left completely stunned. They stood face to face for a moment as the door shut behind them again.

"You played a great game tonight Nathan. Thank you for the courtside seats by the way."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. I happened to enjoy the much too short performance before the game as well." Nathan said peering deep into her eyes. He took a moment to really take in her appearance and couldn't help but notice how amazing she smelled as well. He couldn't believe she surprised him yet again.

"What are the odds we'd be asked last minute to sing the anthem for some basketball game? A game you happened to be playing in as well. Should I call this a twist of fate?" She flirted back with him. She thought maybe she should be turned off by the coating of sweat on his body but she was oddly aroused by it.

Nathan raised one eye brown while he allowed himself to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"More like fate guided in the right direction." He stated boldly. His body oozed confidence that night. "So should I consider this your big counter 'move'…pulling me into your temporary dressing room?" He concluded.

Haley found herself licking her lips as he spoke reminding her of the note he left for her at the start of the game. She thought quickly on her feet and quickly responded.

"It's part of it. The second part is where you give me your number." She said and then produced her phone from her back pocket. She unlocked her phone, pulled up her contact listing and prepared to enter a new number. She felt her cheeks flush with color as he recited his number watching closely to ensure she entered the numbers correctly. She saved the number and then opened up a new text message.

Nathan could have sworn he felt a building energy as they stood nearly toe to toe, inches apart again.

"And the third part is me texting you my number in return which is done as of now." Haley responded to Nathan's intense look he was giving her. She put her phone away again upon receiving confirmation her text message had indeed sent.

"Well I look forward to reading that when I get back to the locker room." He confessed as he found himself leaning into her slightly.

Haley reached out and discovered herself touching his forearm with her delicate hand to steady her burning desire for him. The second their skin connect her whole body felt alive. Nathan's eyes widened as he looked into hers signaling he felt the same thing. She rose to her toes, reached up and placed a seductive kiss on the side of his cheek near his ear. Nathan's hand found it's way to the small of her back again but only briefly.

"Consider that my final move for the night. Hope to hear from you soon Nathan Scott." She whispered into his ear. She stepped away from him, offered him one last flirty smile and with that left the room. Nathan stood there for a moment completely satisfied yet craving for more at the same time.

"Damn, that Haley James has some serious ass." He muttered to himself and then headed to the locker room.

_Two Weeks Later_

Nathan found himself laughing so hard he nearly felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that happy.

"I'm serious. A nasty leopard print G-string was thrown on stage last night and landed right at my feet." She looked so earnestly as she spoke to him. Haley was situated in the back room on the tour bus talking with Nathan via Face Time while her band mates finished up their dinner at the table in the front of the bus.

Nathan just managed to get back to his place and into bed right before Haley called.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out and go on a date with Mr. Leopard G String?" Nathan asked.

Nathan watched Haley instantly shake her head no.

"No way. I just feel bad it's taken this long for us to get our schedules to work out for us to meet up. Thanks again for sacrificing your only day off from public appearances, practices and games for the next week to see me." Haley said with a grin. Inside she was nearly bursting with anticipation of their first date.

They began talking the very next day after their encounter in Houston after his game. Her heart had skipped a beat when she found a voicemail from Nathan waiting on her phone after her show in Dallas. The pair had continued communicating through texts and calls up until recently when they began using Face Time.

"Don't even start with me Haley James! My flight gets in tomorrow morning at 9 and I don't depart until 11:30 later that night. I plan to have the car take me right to your hotel if that's cool?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, I hope you can sleep some on the plane since you'll be flying so damn early to come see me." Haley said thoughtfully. She was lucky she had gotten tomorrow off from appearances as well. The tour bus would be arriving to Miami sometime around 4 am. Just enough time for Haley to check into her hotel room, catch a nap and get a shower before Nathan arrived. They may have only had roughly 13 hours of time scheduled to be together but both parties planned on making the most of them.

"I'll be fine but I should hit the sack now anyhow ….see you tomorrow Hales." Nathan said.

"I'll text you with my room number and get you cleared through security as well. Good Night." Haley replied and then hung up her phone.

As if on cue, Quinn entered the back room of the tour bus. She smiled in response to her younger sister's goofy grin plastered on her face.

"And how is Mr. Baller tonight? Excited about tomorrow?" Quinn asked playfully. She sat down next to Haley on the couch.

"Clippers won so he's good. Of course I'm excited about tomorrow. Thanks again for covering for me with the radio spot in the afternoon. I really appreciate it since it's been so hard for the two of us to even get together in the same city for a proper date." Haley replied with a tired sigh.

"Happy to do it Sis but don't make it a habit to flake out on band stuff. You don't see me doing that to fly home to see Clay do you?" Quinn warned. Haley could tell she was teasing but was fearful part of her was being honest on some level. She had expected her own sister to jump at the chance to help when asked but Haley had to work kinda hard to get her to agree. She decided not to treat Quinn's question as rhetorical rather than provide her with an answer hoping it would be the end of the discussion.

"It's just a critical time for the album and the tour right now and you've got to keep your focus Hales. It's just not really a convenient time for you to have your head in the clouds and be missing work commitments." Quinn continued in a lecturing tone which struck Haley's last nerve.

"Name one band related event that I've missed up to this point Quinn!" Haley shot back at her sister without missing a beat. She could feel her tone of voice start to rise as she spoke.

"Tomorrow's in studio interview."

"Try again! The in studio interview requested only 2 members of the band. Walker and I have been nice enough to volunteer for the last three ones anyways. So don't even try to give me shit about losing my focus on the tour!" Haley exclaimed and then stormed out of the living room towards her bunk.

Walker who was seated next to Chris at the table saw Haley stomping towards the front of the bus and he instantly knew something was up.

"What's going on?" He questioned with caution.

"Quinn is just being a little bitch is all." Haley answered.

Chris' eyes shot open and he started to chuckle. "Do we have a little "James Sister Tour Brawl" brewing already?"

"Yeah doesn't this usually start around the eighth week of the tour not at four weeks in?" Walker added trying to be serious as he stared at Haley but failing miserably.

"Why are you laughing you guys? It's not funny! She's getting all high and mighty again and I'm sick of it. She of all people should understand how I feel." Haley explained to them.

"The great thing about the two of you being sisters is knowing that you two can be fighting down right dirty one minute and then 5 minutes later be laughing your asses off together. It's hilarious!" Walker stated honestly.

Haley's silence somewhat confirmed with Walker said. She did love Quinn to death but she could also awaken a rage inside of her than no one else could. Bonds of Sisterhood.

"Well, I'm happy to provide you two dudes with entertainment then. I'm taking a nap." She declared and with that crawled into her bunk.

Somehow Nathan had managed to get a few hours of sleep the night before and even more on the long flight from LA to Miami. He sailed through security prior to boarding and getting off the plane due to not bringing a suitcase. He managed to stash away a few items to freshen his look along with iPad for entertainment in flight in a messenger style bag. He quickly connected with the car service he had arranged to pick him up from the airport and drive him to Haley's hotel. He glanced down at his attire once he was seated in the car and was pleased with the result. His shirt hadn't wrinkled much in flight as he had originally feared. He pulled out a TSA regulation sized zip lock plastic bag that contained a small bottle of cologne as well as the tooth brush he had used in the airport bathroom earlier. Once his deemed himself, presentable he quickly stored his items again.

He pulled out his iPhone once more and glanced at the text message Haley had sent around 5 am that morning once she had arrived at the hotel. It read;

_Room #2332 and ask for the concierge named Randolph when you arrive. Text me when you're on your way J_

He smiled to himself as he rushed to type a response to her.

Review please :)

_Got my wheels and on my way!_


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing...keep it up!

Finally some Naley action...thanks for hanging in there! Hope you like it!

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

*Chapter Eleven*

Nathan arrived at the hotel and made his way inside quickly. He found the concierge, Randolph, and was heading up to Haley's hotel room before he knew it. He felt a jolt of energy rush through his body in anticipation of the elevator door opening. This was a moment he had been waiting over two weeks for. Something he had never really done before. Nathan Scott didn't wait for women to become available. He couldn't seem to figure out why he kept acting against his character. He took a deep breath before he knocked on her door.

Haley had just hung up the telephone with the hotel concierge having just been informed that Mr. Scott had indeed arrived. She had spent the last 45 minutes running around the hotel room getting ready and cleaning up after herself in the process. She felt a sense of anxiety wash over her wondering what she should do when she finally answered the door. She prayed it wouldn't be awkward between them seeing as they had spent hours getting to know what another on the phone. She didn't have any more time to debate due to a strong knock on the door bringing her back to reality.

She opened the door and was welcomed with quite a sight. Nathan stood in front of her looking utterly handsome considering the awful hour he must have gotten up at in order to make his flight and be in Miami by 9am.

"Well, good morning to you! Come on in." She practically purred to him and then stepped aside to let him in her room. She followed him in and stopped in the middle of the room unsure what to do next.

Nathan obliged and found an empty chair to set his bag in. He turned around and took Haley's appearance. She was a natural beauty and every look he had seen thus far looked effortless.

"How are you doing? It's good to see you." He finally said standing still and feeling a little out of place.

"I'm good. You?" She answered much too quickly signaling she was a bit nervous now being in his presence again.

"Oh I'm great now. I uhh brought you a little something. It's not much or anything." He declared with a smirk and then went back to his bag and pulled something dark brown from inside.

"So I figured getting you flowers before a date wouldn't be wise since you're on tour and in the hotel and it would be a hassle to keep them on the bus. Not to mention I'm sure you get them from fans as well. Then I thought chocolates or candies but figured that Chris and Walker would end up eating them before you did. So I made a last minute choice something you wouldn't expect coming from me." Nathan said.

"You didn't bring me a pair of your underwear did you? Because I get plenty of those on tour as well." She boldly joked back with him.

Nathan chuckled then shook his head no. He pulled the object out from behind his back and took a step towards Haley. Her eyes lit up and she laughed out loud when she saw the little Teddy Bear wearing a Clippers T- Shirt. Their hands brushed past one another as she took the bear.

"That's cute Nathan. I certainly wasn't expecting this from you. Thank you." She laughed slowly feeling her nerves leave her again. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling nervous now. She was confident and head strong the first night they met. Where did that girl go?

"I'm glad you like it Hales." He said and paused for a moment before continuing. "It's really good to see you."

She looked up at him with a **s**mile secretly loving he had taken to calling her by her nickname before she admitted "You too."

Nathan smiled in response before he stepped a little closer and found his arm reaching out and around her body. He pulled her into a one arm hug however truly wanting to do more than that. Haley's body leaned into his and her breath suddenly steadied its self being in his grasp.

"Are you ready for breakfast because I'm starving?" Nathan questioned before regrettably releasing her from his strong hold. Feeling her body next to his was captivating and he knew they needed to get out of the hotel room.

Haley agreed and shortly they were out the door again. They walked side by side down the hall and on to the elevator.

"So did you see any paps outside the hotel when you got here?" Haley asked as she lowered her sunglasses over her eyes even though she was still inside. Attempts to conceal her identity had become second nature. Nathan understood the feeling as well after all he was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and a baseball hat.

"None that I could see and that Randolph dude said he'd have a car waiting to take us to breakfast. Apparently you made reservations already?" He replied glancing at her.

She nodded with a smile as she exited the doors once they opened. She made eye contact with Randolph as she walked by the front desk area. He promptly directed a fellow hotel staff member to escort the pair to the car waiting for them out front.

Nathan and Haley enjoyed a blissful breakfast together. They managed to blend in mostly due to the hour and the location Haley had previously selected the night before. They had somewhat discussed the media prior to their first date. Both knew the games the paparazzi could and would play as well as the press that could result from their day out together. They agreed to take it as it came and not stress about it. Nathan had suggested after breakfast, they spend rest of the morning at the zoo in Miami. They walked around the zoo for hours getting to know each other, laughing and learning about the different animals. Mostly taking in each other's company. They took turns posing by different animals and sneaking silly shots of one another.

Nathan headed off to a hot dog cart to grab some lunch for the pair while Haley waiting on a grassy hill for their make shift picnic. She had managed to find as secluded of an area as she could considering they were at a public zoo in the middle of the day. Thus far they hadn't had to deal with any fan sightings that disturbed their time together. They had kept their outing PDA free as challenging as it had been at times. Both had taken any opportunity that would arise to engage in some kind of physical touch but still holding back as hard as it was.

Haley found herself smiling from ear to ear as she watched Nathan walk back with his hands full of food.

"Your hot dog exactly as you requested it My Lady!" He said sweetly as he handed it to her before sitting down next to her.

"Why thank you! I got us some drinks too."She added.

Nathan took a bite of his hot dog and nearly half of it was gone. Haley laughed out loud as she watched him enjoy his food. He quickly chewed his food before taking a drink of water.

"So when can I see you again?" Nathan asked boldly. The day had been going perfectly and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much like himself on a date before. Everything felt easier with Haley. The women he had dated before or attended basketball related functions with had been pretentious and ordinary. Haley was anything but.

"Hopefully soon! I suppose it's my turn to come to you huh?" Haley responded in a flirty tone in between bites.

Nathan nodded as he finished up the last bite of his hot dog. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and then said "Well, I can't say I wouldn't love to play another game like I did when you were watching in Houston. We should sync our schedules together and see what we can get worked out in the next few weeks."

They worked quickly on both of their smart phones scheduling possible dates to see one another again. Haley felt frustrated by her busy touring schedule that had her all across the country which never seemed to overlap Nathan's away game schedule.

"I'm sorry my job makes this so difficult for us to even start anything! Are you sure this isn't too much for you right now? I know you've got a lot riding on this season and from your injury too. Dan has been riding you to remain focused and this would be anything but that if we move forward." Haley confessed showing Nathan a vulnerable side of her personality. She was finding herself second guessing moving forward with Nathan.

Nathan sat up closer and touched the side of her face with his hand gently.

"Don't even go there alright? We both know how this type of dating world goes and I want you to know I'm all in. Fuck Dan and his bull shit!" He proclaimed holding steady eye contact with her hoping he could reassure her of his growing feelings. It was a force he couldn't deny any longer. Nor did he want to.

His eyes darted from side to side behind Haley making a visual of their immediate surroundings. Haley frowned at him as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Do we have any spectators behind me because I don't think I can wait any longer?" He asked her once he noticed she seemed confused.

Haley's eyes matched his previous actions before she confidently replied "None to be worried about from what I can tell."

Nathan licked his lips as she smiled back at her. Slowly he pulled her faced closer to his pausing ever so slightly right before their lips connected. Haley accepted his kiss and immediately found herself kissing him back with a fury of emotions. Pent up feelings and much anticipation was exchanged as they continued their kiss. Haley found herself pulling away first in an attempt to maintain somewhat of a sense of control over her body but mostly her heart.

"I would say that kiss was long over-due but totally worth it." Nathan said in a low husky tone.

"Agreed." Haley said feeling somewhat shocked. She hadn't expected their first kiss to feel like that.

They finished up at the zoo and made their way back across town towards Haley's hotel. Once inside their car, Haley's hand found his as they sat side by side. She glanced down at their fingers as they laced together. A fit that seemed too good to be true.

After spending hours on the sun, they both wanted to freshen up a bit. Haley contemplated introducing him to the rest of the band while he was in town but had yet to decide fully what she wanted to do. She could hear the television and Nathan changing stations from inside the bathroom. After finishing she came out to find Nathan lounging on the couch looking right at home. He patted the seat next to him and moved his arm to make room for her body next to his. She quickly snuggled against his shoulder and they sat in silence for a bit before Nathan broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you be trashing hotel rooms and getting drunk while on tour instead of just watching tv in your hotel room?" He joked with her desperately wanting to get a rise out of her. He had to do anything to distract himself. The thoughts running through his head were becoming louder and louder. He could've sworn if something didn't change Haley would hear them.

"You should know Mr. NBA Super Star! I'm sure you've trashed a room or two." She fired back matching his teasing tone.

"I will admit my rookie season I didn't always make the wisest decisions when it came to my time off the court but after my injury I gained a refined perspective of the game and what it means to me." He confessed hoping the conversation wasn't too heavy for a first date. Haley was so easy to talk and Nathan found himself sharing parts of himself he hadn't expected to do so. Haley listened intently and too found herself opening up with him in return. She had kept her heart guarded and walls built up for protection. Being with Nathan Scott was challenging everything she had taken years to build up and that scared her.

Nathan had selected the restaurant for dinner and had gotten them an excellent table. Oddly enough, their evening remained paparazzi free all the way back to the hotel again. Nathan had time to kill before he needed to head to the airport to catch his departure flight to LA. Their dinner had proved to be even more intimate after the alcohol began to flow. After all it isn't called liquid courage for nothing and a few drinks with dinner did just that. The duo became more touchy feeling on the car ride back to the hotel. Nathan was whispering in Haley's ear resulting in eruptions of flirtatious laughter only silenced by his lips covering her neck with kisses. She was starting to lose control again.

Nathan held the car door open for her to get out and took her hand in his before they headed back into the hotel. He didn't care who might be in the lobby to witness the exchange. He needed to touch her now. Nathan also noticed Haley's quickened pace across the lobby and towards to elevators leading to her hotel room. She was secretly hoping no one would join them for their short elevator ride. Her lips needed to connect with his and soon or she might burst. The skin on her neck was still tingling from his kisses and ultimately driving her crazy. She snuck a glance at him as they waiting for the elevator to arrive and immediately found his eyes. He held her gaze and could barely contain himself as well.

The doors opened and Haley rushed inside pulling Nathan in. She was petite but was a force to be reckoned with when need be. Another couple managed to exit past the love struck couple much to their approval. Haley moved in front of Nathan and started to reach up to find his lips with hers. Just as the doors started to close again, a hand snuck in the gap forcing the doors to open again. Nathan quickly pulled away from Haley slightly once he realized the other young couple in the elevator would be accompanying them the entire elevator ride. Haley silently laughed to herself with she heard Nathan moan under his breath as the elevator started to go up.

After suffering through the longest elevator ride on the planet, the couple started down the hallway towards her hotel room again. Haley had fished her key card out of her purse as she walked and was ready once in front of her room. She shoved the card in and pulled it out with force.

"Shit!" She muttered in frustration while trying again to get the door to cooperate with her.

Nathan stood next to with his hand on her back watching her work trying to be patient. After her third attempt, he had no choice but to take over.

"Here let me do it." He stated and took the card from her. One swift motion and the door unlocked and Haley had stepped inside instantly flinging her purse to the floor. Nathan followed quickly behind her and shut the door again. Seconds later his lips were on hers again finally being able to release the pent up feelings from earlier. His hands held her face with a gentle force as they continued to kiss with fury. Nathan cradled her body against his as he walked them towards the bed. Haley had taken advantage of the moment to kick her heels off as walked. Her hands found the buttons on his dress shirt and desperately worked to get them undone. She rested her hands on his chest as he removed the rest of his shirt and revealed a form fitting wife beater tank top underneath. She pulled away from his kiss and took in the sight of his body in the darkness.

"God, you feel so good right now!" Nathan moaned in between kisses down her neck. His hands ran down her sides and rested on the hem of her form fitting top.

"When do you have to leave?" Haley managed to get out nearly panting after each word. She had been in these similar situation before. She'd fight like hell to stay in control and everything was on her terms. She decided if it was just drinks and dancing or dinner and making out in a limo on her dates. Except with Nathan it was different because she never ended up in her hotel room on other first dates. She wouldn't categorize herself as a slut but she wasn't a prude either.

"My car is coming in an hour." He replied pausing slightly unsure of how to proceed. Things with Haley felt different and he didn't want this to end up a "hit it and quit it" type of situation. However, having the time constraint in the back of his mind wasn't helping him see things clearly. He was definitely thinking with the wrong head.

Haley smiled seductively at him, ran her hands up his muscular arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"I can think of a few ways we can kill some time." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her body and lowered them on to the bed with ease. He kicked his shoes off too as she scooted herself up towards the pillows. His lips found hers again and she welcomed his tongue in her mouth. Soon they were lost in the moment together as his hands found their way to her stomach and the bottom of her shirt. Electricity ran through her body as he touched new skin and in anticipation of what he would do next. She moved her body to make the task of removing her shirt easier. He didn't miss a beat and grasped her shirt pausing to connect their lips once more.

A loud banging on the door broke their kiss.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She exclaimed in a frustrated tone of voice. Nathan groaned and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Let's just ignore it and whoever it is will go away." Nathan suggested in a hushed tone before leaning in to kiss her again.

Haley nodded and followed suit until the person on the other side of the door called out her name. Haley's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. 'This can't be happening' she thought to herself.

"Oh shit!"

Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Many thanks for continuing to read and review!

Hope you like what happens next...let me know :)

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twelve *

"Who is that?" Nathan asked looking at her for answers. Haley pushed him off of her and got off the bed. She clicked the bedside lamp on.

"Shhhh" was all she muttered back to him.

She quickly grabbed his messenger bag and his shirt off the floor.

"Get your shoes and go wait in the bathroom!" She ordered as she shoved the items in his waiting arms. She watched a stunned Nathan rush into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind himself. She felt ridiculous hiding him like a teenager from her parents but it was easier that way.

She rushed over to the door and yanked it open.

"About time Haley, I've been trying to reach you all evening. Don't you believe in answering your cell phone anymore on your day off! I need to be able to reach you at all times."

"I turned it on vibrate mainly to enjoy my evening off. What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until our meeting tomorrow morning over breakfast?" Haley questioned trying to keep her voice in check. She certainly didn't want to start a fight with Nathan waiting in the next room to hear every word exchanged.

"Why didn't you show up at the interview today?" Peyton demanded as she surveyed the hotel room with her eyes.

"I thought I could skip it since I've been at the last three radio interviews. You only said two of us needed to be there hence why Quinn went instead of me. What's the big deal anyway?" Haley argued back.

Peyton let a devious cackle out as she shook her head her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders. "You know what the big deal is. The success of this tour is weighing on your shoulders. You've moved to the forefront of this band with this new album. Not to mention the latest single is all you. You're the face of The Fire Pistols now. The stakes are higher and the sacrificing needs to reflect that on your end. Think like Adam Levine from Maroon 5. He is the star of the band and that's the direction the label is moving in." She said to Haley in a lecturing tone.

Haley had been suspecting this for quite some time but kept hoping it wouldn't happen if she ignored it. This discussion would not continue with Nathan in the next room if she could do anything about it. Nathan found himself taking in every word as he quickly finished dressing himself as quietly as possible. This was a side of the music industry and Haley he'd yet to see until then.

Peyton continued "You need to get serious about your commitment to the band as well as the label. We'll continue this with the rest of the band at breakfast tomorrow 7am sharp! Don't disappoint me Haley. I have a lot invested in _you_."

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Haley finally answered not necessarily agreeing with her but just wanting the conversation to stop. Peyton gave her a silent nod of acceptance and exiting the room in a huff. Haley took the open opportunity of slamming the door in an attempt to release the hostility brewing inside of her.

She let an over exaggerated sigh out before calling out to Nathan.

"It's all clear you can come out now."

Nathan reappeared fully dressed unsure of how to proceed. He could tell Haley was upset just by looking at her.

"And that crazy lady that stormed in here like a bat out of hell would be your…" Nathan started pausing for Haley to fill in the gap.

"The band's manager Peyton Sawyer." She provided as she sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair desperately trying to stuff her emotions away for now.

"She sure was warm and fuzzy wasn't she? I wonder if she's met my dad Dan before. Or maybe they attended similar manager seminars." Nathan said lightly hoping he could lift her mood. He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"The thing is; Peyton is damn good at what she does and she's opened so many doors for us. Everyone has a bad side to them right? Some just show their's more easily" She replied. He instantly thought about Dan and their relationship. Dan would fight tooth and nail to get Nathan a deal he genuinely deserved. However at the same time he would hold Nathan to unreasonable standards and demands.

"Ok enough with this bull shit. It's taken up too much time already. Let's get back to us." Haley insisted and then placed her hand on his thigh.

Nathan studied her for a moment taking in that she clearly wasn't ready to open up those emotions with him yet. Silently hoping she would soon.

"I hate to do this but I've gotta go. My car is probably waiting for me downstairs already. I had the best day with you." He said sweetly. He brought her lips to his, gently guiding her chin with his hand. They exchanged a tender kiss lingering before finally pulling apart again.

"Me too! I'm really sorry about the interruption at the end." Haley said.

He shook his head and replied "Don't even worry about that. I'll try to call you tomorrow sometime before my game and before your sound check."

She felt instantly reassured and almost giddy again. She walked him to her door and drank in his embrace once more before finally letting him go.

Nathan dragged his tired body out of bed the next morning knowing full well he was already running late. He'd managed to sleep some on the flight back to L.A. considering he was still pretty wired from the evening's events with Haley. He grabbed a quick breakfast on his way out the door to the gym. A light morning workout would help boost his energy level which he knew he'd desperately need in 12 hours for his game. Part of him was hoping he'd be able to avoid Dan's phone call a little longer by going to the gym too. He knew Dan would ask questions about his recent day trip to Miami. He didn't want Dan to ruin the happy feelings he had about Haley and their budding relationship. Dan was always caught up in appearances and strategies to continue to boost Nathan's basketball career. Nathan feared in Dan's opinion a relationship with a rock star wasn't part of the "plan."

Haley headed down the hall the next morning and waited outside Chris' hotel room for him to come to the door. Shortly the door swung open revealing Chris before her looking rather annoyed.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked sounding groggy.

Haley pushed past him and walked into his room desperately needing answers.

"You should be grateful I waited this long to come bother you. Besides we've got a meeting in like 30 minutes anyways. I really need to talk to you." Haley stated in a serious tone. Chris took in her voice and her body language knowing he needed to shelve the smart ass remarks for the time being.

He shut the door before walking back to his bed. He flopped back down and watched as Haley paced back and forth.

"Keller is all ears. What's got you tweaked at this hour?" He asked with a yawn.

Haley gave him a cliff notes version of what Peyton had discussed briefly the night before. She was careful not to go into too many details mostly she wanted to know where his head was at.

"I don't really think anything has changed as far as Quinn and Walker. If anything she seems to want to be more in the background rather than the spot light these days. She never has liked that part all that much." Chris stated after listening closely to her previous statements.

"I know that and agree with what you said about her. But what about Walker and you?" She argued back.

"I wouldn't worry about Walker. Just last night he went on and on about how he had his dream job; playing drums, going on tour, meeting chicks and partying. Trust me he's just fine! Most people don't join bands as the drummer expecting to become a super star. Well I guess unless you're Dave Grohl." He answered with a smile hoping she felt some comfort from his honesty.

Haley stopped pacing and looked at Chris closely.

"But what about you Chris? You've worked as hard as me if not harder to get where you are. It wouldn't be fair to turn this band into the "Haley James" show. I just couldn't do that to you." She said honestly suddenly feeling a rush of emotions coming to the surface.

Chris noticed Haley's emotions change and within seconds had gotten off the bed. He stood in front of her and put both hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes closely before he finally spoke.

"You worry too much Hales! Everything is going to be just fine. I'm not worried about Peyton's latest marketing strategy for the band and what will happen to me. Music is music and that's what speaks to our true fans." Chris said.

"How can you be so cool about everything?" She asked.

He offered her his trademark Keller grin and then answered frankly "Female band leaders are sexy and empowering to other women. Thus chicks will come to our gigs, end up backstage…I think you can see where I'm going with this."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was always good about calming her down and most importantly providing much needed humor often at inappropriate times.

"I gotcha you can stop now. I don't need anymore details than that." She laughed giving him a playful shove. Chris soon joined her laughter.

"Speaking of details James….I do recall you had a date with a male by the name of Scott last night. So tell me…did you tap that?" He joked with her.

Haley rolled her eyes and this time smacked his arm.

"OK this conversation is over with. Get ready for this breakfast and don't be late. You've got only 15 minutes Chris." Haley said with a nervous laugh and promptly left his hotel room.

The breakfast meeting went as Haley anticipated. Peyton had developed quite the detailed strategy and openly discussed the marketing plans with the rest of the band. Haley could have sworn she saw Quinn almost look relieved as Peyton explained how Haley's role in the band would soon be changing. To her surprise, Chris was still in the fore front with her according to Peyton's current plan for the time being.

Peyton concluded their breakfast meeting by opening up the chance for the band to ask questions about the rest of the tour.

"So Hales are you cool with all of this?" Quinn asked looking at her sister deliberately in front of Peyton. No one would bully her younger sister….not even THE Peyton Sawyer.

Haley looked at Walker and Chris before settling on Quinn. There was a great sense of hope in their eyes. Hope she couldn't take away from them.

"Whatever it takes." She stated with a smile trying to be as reassuring as possible. She could fake it with the best of them after all.

"Great then it's settled. Thanks again for meeting me so early guys. I'm off to check the venue before you get over there for the sound check. Later guys." Peyton said and then quickly gathered her things only to head on her way.

Haley could feel an added weight to her shoulders as she walked back up to her hotel room to get ready for the day. There was a great sense of pressure not to let everyone down. She would be up for the challenge even if it killed her to do.

"Dan I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I need to focus on the game tonight and contrary to what you may believe, this is not helping." Nathan exclaimed into his phone. Dan had spent the last 10 minutes barking orders and making assumptions.

"It's not good for you to do all that flying and then have such little sleep all before a game day. You finally played a truly acceptable game against Houston and since then you've turned a corner. You can't afford to back slide any! I'll ask you again, what did you need to do in Miami for only one day?" Dan demanded.

Nathan sighed as he grew even more annoyed with the argument. It felt like he was on a merry go round and he couldn't get off.

"It doesn't really concern you what I did in Miami on my free time. I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore." He shot back in an angry tone to Dan.

"Bullshit! Of course it concerns me Nathan. I am your manager and your agent! If it affects your basketball career then it's my business!" Dan shouted into the phone.

Nathan had hit his limit and he was about to explode. "You know what Dan that's right. You are my agent and my manager meaning you work for me. Bottom line! Don't forget it. This conversation is over with." He yelled and then abruptly ended the call with his father. He held his iPhone in his hand and fought off the urge to hurl it across the room against the wall to get out his anger. 'Save it for the court' he told himself.

Dan sat back in his office chair staring at his desk phone stunned. He couldn't believe the latest actions of his best client. Something had shifted in Nathan after his injury and Dan had been taking advantage of the opening to become more involved with Nathan's career moving forward. For the first time in Nathan's basketball career, he was vulnerable and was scared. Dan moved in and capitalized on it without a seconds hesitation. However, the recent change in Nathan's behavior was something he hadn't witnessed before. His game was coming back to exceptional levels and yet Nathan wasn't back to his usual self. Something was going on and Dan was going to get to the bottom of it.

Dan pulled up a contact in his address book and punched the numbers into his phone. Nearly just seconds later there was an answer on the other end.

"Fox here."

"Yes, it's Dan Scott calling. I have some business for you if you're interested." Dan said without any hesitation.

"Mr. Scott I'm all ears. What do ya got for me this time?"

"Well Daunte I was hoping you could do a little private investigative work and keeps tabs on one of my clients. I need results now and I know you're the guy to get it done." Dan explained.

"Who's the target?" Daunte asked coldly.

"Nathan Scott."

Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who continues to read this story. The more traffic and reviews I receive continue to motivate and inspire me to write more. Thank you for the well wishes for my recovery and things are going well for me! I'll be heading back to work earlier than expected.

Just wanted to give a shout out to all who have reviewed up to this point. I read every one and appreciate the time it takes to stop and write a review. Thank you for doing so!

Love NH, Mel4113, woz1971, shayle23, kkhushi, GingerL47, GottaluvNaley, Bluesky20, CoachMom, Stampiej, Tlovesnaley2, gleeobbsessed86, duke23, lexlex95, and many guest reviews

Enjoy the next chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think or your thoughts of what may come next... :)

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Thirteen *

_Two Weeks Later_

Haley stood in front of her microphone belting out the last note of their encore. She felt the warmth of the spotlights on her face and she felt alive. The same feeling she got every night on stage was like nothing else. Until now…

"Thank you all of coming out tonight! We appreciate all of you and hope you had a great time." Quinn shouted into her microphone.

Walker stood up from his drum set and tossed his remaining drum sticks out to the sea of bodies. The crowd continued to erupt with screams and cheers. Quinn and Walker gave one finally wave and made their way off stage. Chris and Haley remained at center stage taking everything in and giving their fans exactly what they wanted. They had played their hearts out for nearly 3 hours for their adoring fans.

"Good night Chicago! It's been good for me, I hope it's been good for you too! Until next time!" Chris said into the microphone only to be drowned out by even more cheers.

Haley smiled at Chris and then turned towards to crowd again. She gave everyone a big wave and couldn't believe the volume got even louder.

"Thank you everyone so much! Have a good night and drive safe." She said into the microphone. She tossed out her remaining guitar picks out to fans and then turned to exit the stage. She was the last one to get back stage now. A trend that started after Peyton declared the band's "new" direction. Judging from the response, it was paying off just as Peyton promised it would. The band's hype and popularity was steadily increasing reflecting in the form of merchandise sales and online sales.

The band finished up some last minute press back stage as well as an autograph session for some radio contest winners. Haley was shocked at the hour when she finally got back to the bus. She barely had 20 minutes to take a shower and get ready before the bus departed to bring them to the next city. She gathered a few last minute items, added them to her suitcase and bid her band mates adieu. She planned to meet them Monday at their next tour stop after spending time in New York for Nathan's game against the Nets. It had been a long two weeks of relying on technology to bridge their communication while they were miles apart. It had taken some extra work on Haley's part to arrange to leave the tour for a few days but it helped she was going to New York. She rearranged a photo shoot for the cover of Cosmopolitan magazine while she was there. Sure it would cut into her time with Nathan but it was worth it. It would give her an extra day with Nathan.

Chris stopped Haley just as she was about to drag her suitcase down the bus steps.

"Let me grab that for you." He called out to her and swiftly took the handle from her.

She obliged and waited at the bottom for Chris to follow.

"Have a good time at the photo shoot and in New York watching your man play some ball." Chris said to her in a lowered tone. Haley flashed Chris a smile of gratitude since he was the only one she had confided in about her other plans as well.

"I will. Hold down the fort for me and I'll see you on Monday." Haley replied quickly before heading over to the car waiting to take her to the airport.

Haley quickly made it through security and found a seat at her gate rather easily. She pulled out her phone trying to kill a little time before the plane started boarding. She hesitated slightly once she saw the hour but couldn't resist herself. She needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"OK I know its super late and I probably woke you up but I couldn't help it." She admitted into her phone.

Nathan rolled over in bed once he realized who was on the other end.

"You can call me anytime Hales you know that. How was your show tonight?" He asked trying to wake himself up as best as he could to carry on a logical conversation.

"Really great actually. Things seem to be flowing really well with the tour and the rest of the band too."

"Good but what about you? How's my girl doing?" He asked this time in an endearing tone of voice.

Haley smiled in response to his growing concern for her overall well being before she answered "Don't worry about me and the tour. I've got everything under control! I even managed to get that photo shoot rebooked for tomorrow morning instead of the afternoon so we would have time to grab a late lunch before your game."

"You're gonna be cutting it close with your flight getting in that morning and stuff don't you think." He pointed out as he remembered the flight itinerary she had given him earlier in the week.

"I know that's why I changed it. I'm flying out from Chicago literally right now and I'll get to the hotel in a few hours. Then catch a few zzzzs and then head off to my shoot." Haley said quickly in one breath. Sure it did sound like a lot but she figured this was the sacrifice Peyton had been talking about before.

Nathan started to say something about her stretching herself too thin but Haley cut him off. "My flight is boarding so I've gotta go. You get back to sleep and call me when you get into the city ok?"

"I will. Night babe." He said and then hung up the phone.

Haley fell asleep rather quickly once she was seated in the plane. Touring was exhausting however her schedule had stepped up the last few weeks with her extra obligations. It felt good to sit in one place and not have to do something for someone else. She was used to getting by on little sleep, eating on the go when she could and catching whatever naps she could where ever she was. Even 15 minutes in the make up chair here and there helped keep her going to her next scheduled event.

Haley managed to check into her hotel and get to bed around 4 am on Sunday. She crashed quickly only to be awoken to a wakeup call courtesy of the hotel staff hours later. She was pleased with the magic the make up team did with the dark circles under her eyes. She snacked on some fresh fruit and third cup of coffee while the hair team finished up her look for the day. Haley had tried on several outfits most of which didn't resemble anything she had in her current closet at home. She was all for trying new things and this was definitely out of her usual comfort zone. However it was the cover of Cosmopolitan magazine after all and a sexy look was a standard.

She was standing with her arms raised as her wardrobe continued to be adjusted on her body. Suddenly one of the stylists brought her phone that happened to be ringing over to her.

"Haley this has been ringing off the hook and since we're still making last minute changes I figured you could answer a few calls in the mean time." The stylist said as she handed Haley the phone.

Haley thanked her as she took the phone and smile when she glanced down at who was calling.

"Welcome to the City!" She said.

"Hey there, I'm just leaving the airport now and then off to a meeting with the team. How's your shoot going?" Nathan asked.

"Things are going alright here. Right now we're stalled a bit as they look for more clips or clothes pins of some kind to hold some fabric together." She answered as she glanced down at her current outfit.

"What kinda shoot are you doing? What would you need clothes pins for?" Nathan asked utterly confused.

Haley chuckled at his remark before she answered "Some of the clothes didn't fit right inspite of the measurements Peyton had sent out so they're using the clips to make them fit me better. It's a girl thing ok?"

"Ok, go kill it like I know you will and let me know when you're done. I can't wait to see you Haley James." He said. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning.

"Me too! Talk to you later." She said and then ended her call.

"Well, Haley this should hold for the rest of the shoot." Announced a member of the wardrobe team who had been working hard to get the fabric to fit just right on Haley's frame.

"Thank you so much. I just feel bad you had to go to all this extra work." Haley said apologetically feeling like it was her fault some how.

She smiled kindly at Haley and then said "It's part of the job but I'd make sure Peyton updates your measurements before she sends them out for another styling event ok."

Haley looked puzzled and asked "Updates them?"

The woman offered a light laugh to Haley and answered "Yes she needs to update it to reflect your slightly smaller measurements." And with that the woman went back to her rack of clothes and began to straighten them up.

Haley stood still and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied her features closely in the mirror as the words raced through her mind again. Haley had a history of losing a little bit of weight whenever she was tour and had come to expect it. A lot of artists gain weight while on tour from the constant performing, grueling schedule and in consistent timing of meals. Not to mention the late night parties or snacks on the bus. She had the opposite effect due to the busy tour life and the physically exhausting shows she did night after night. She took her reflection in one last time before being called to start posing for photos.

Nathan had paid attention during the team meeting and listened closely as the plays were discussed. The team was fired up and he felt energized for the game that night. He was pleased the meeting remained on track and was dismissed on time. He was in a taxi when he finally received Haley's call signaling she was finished. Nathan wanted to stay in and order room service instead of hitting up a crowded restaurant for lunch with Haley. She agreed to do whatever he wanted knowing it was a game day and the importance of rituals and schedules to athletes. Haley had managed to get back to her hotel with a little time to spare to de-glam herself a little more from the photo shoot and change into something more comfortable. She glanced down at her t-shirt and had to admit it looked more loose than normal and her collarbones were a little more pronounced than she could remember. But then again she hadn't really made notice of them before.

Nathan knocked with excitement on her door as he waited to see her glowing face. He was surprised by how much he missed her already. It was still early in their relationship and he hadn't expected to feel this way so soon. The door opened and she took his breath away.

"Hey you." She said as she waited for him to come in.

He didn't say anything in response but chose to use his lips for something else. He grabbed the door from her and pushed it shut as he brought his lips down to hers. Her hands immediately wrapped around his neck tightening their embrace.

"I take it you kinda missed me." He teased her after he reluctantly pulled away.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She added before sneaking one more kiss this time not as long. She headed back to the bed where she left the room service menu. Nathan followed her and quickly shed his coat and shoes before stretching out next to her on the bed. He spent a few seconds just looking at her taking in her beauty and soaking up just being in her presence. Haley could feel his eyes on her and looked over.

"What are you doing?" She asked him feeling a little more self conscious.

"Staring at my sexy girl. Got a problem with that?" He challenged back knowing he might make her blush.

Sure enough a hint of red coated her cheeks as she gazed back at him. Nathan Scott was finding cracks in the walls she had taken years build up.

"Let's order some food already!" Haley declared and moved the menu so he could look with her.

The couple caught up on each other's lives as they ate lunch together. Haley told Nathan about the last few days of the tour and the photo shoot earlier that morning. She listened closely as he discussed the game tonight and how much progress his knee had made within the last month. She couldn't help but feel proud of him and how far he'd come. His feelings were mutual as he took in all the grueling details of how hard she'd been working lately. They laid on the bed facing each other in the midst of a heavy make out session which was progressing quickly.

To her surprise Nathan was the first to regrettably pull away and slow the progress.

"Haley, I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to stop." He managed to get out as she continued trailing kisses across his neck. She pulled away and looked at him surprised.

"Umm what? Did I totally miss read your signals?" was all she could get out.

Nathan propped himself up on his elbow in an attempt to look deeply into her eyes.

"Believe me I want nothing more than to be with you but I've got a game in a few hours. It's just…uhh…some athletes swear by abstinences prior to a big game while others feel sex gives them a leg up on the competition." He tried to explain hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

A timid smile formed on her lips as she gazed back at him.

"I see. Well I would want to mess with your game tonight or rather your ability to play at your best tonight." She replied in a teasing tone.

Nathan sighed feeling pleased she understood him and the importance of withstanding from sex at that particular moment.

"However, tonight will be a whole different story after we win." He flirted while flashing his trademark Scott smirk.

Nathan headed to the game early while Haley took a short nap before getting ready. She was pleased Nathan had arranged for her to have a seat next to Parker's wife, Tanya, who had also flown out to catch the game. Haley was grateful not to sit alone especially since she was sitting courtside. She felt a littler self conscious at the game with the fans and knew she was taking a risk attending without the rest of the band. They had managed to keep their relationship quiet for quite some time and it was only a matter of time before it came out. Luckily, Haley and Tanya got a long well and soon were laughing together like old friends. At least for appearance sake it looked that way to someone looking on.

Nathan played an amazing game similar to the last one Haley had attended. She couldn't help but feel a spark inside her every time he scored a basket. Like he did it for her. And damn he looked fine doing it. She waited with Tanya in a lounge with other player's wives and family members until Nathan appeared from the locker room. He walked into the room and instantly felt his heart race just from looking at her. It felt amazing to have someone waiting for him after the game. Someone who wasn't being paid to be there waiting for him. Someone who wanted to be with just Nathan for a change. Not Nathan Scott the star basketball player.

They bid farewell to Parker and Tanya for the night and soon were back at the hotel. They had waited for weeks to spend the night together and the anticipation certainly had built for both of them. Haley was kinda nervous which wasn't like her. She felt confident but vulnerable at the same time around Nathan. A combination she hadn't perfected navigating her way through just yet. Haley had spent a few minutes in the bathroom once they returned changing into something more comfortable and getting ready for bed. Nathan was on the other side of the door completing similar tasks. He was seated on the edge of the bed wearing only basketball short while he finished a bottle of Powerade with his back facing the bathroom. Haley took the opportunity to quietly sneak up behind him.

She climbed onto the bed, rested on her knees and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Hey baby" he said softly as he reached up to touch her arm with his hand.

"You played amazing tonight like always. How's the old body feeling tonight?" She asked as she moved her hands slowly up to his shoulders. She began to dig her fingers into his muscles as he groaned in approval. She worked on his muscles diligently for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Better now that's for sure. You've got a lot of strength in those little hands of yours." He said jokingly.

Haley slowed the circles she was tracing on his back and she said proudly "Years of playing guitar, piano and hauling band equipment around the world all contributed to my excellent skills as a masseuse."

He let out a laugh and said "Don't quit your day job just yet Hales."

"Hey! At least I've got a back up career in case I suddenly become tone deaf and lose my sense of rhythm. What are you gonna do? Sell shoes?" Haley joked back making reference to his latest endorsement deal with Nike for a new basketball shoe.

"Oh that's it!" Was all he said.

In one swift movement, Nathan turned around and flipped Haley back on to the bed. She landed on her back and he hovered over pausing just before their lips connected. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he gazed into Haley's. Her heart continued to race with excitement not knowing what Nathan was going to do next. They had spent many hours getting to know each other on the telephone during the weeks prior to meeting up in New York. They reserved the next few hours to getting to know each other's bodies finally giving into their desires.

Nathan woke the next morning and felt a new sense of calm. Haley's warm body was snuggled against his and her head was using his chest as a pillow. Her arm carelessly rested across his stomach. He was careful not to disturb her just yet and was happy to just look at her. They had spent several hours making love and talking to each other the night before. Haley made every attempt to remain awake into the night but he could tell she was literally exhausted. Nathan had noticed she looked run down and knew she needed to rest with the busy schedule she'd been keeping. Surprisingly she didn't put up much of a fight and had fallen asleep within minutes. Not being able to resist himself any longer, Nathan ran his hand up and down Haley's bare back hoping for a response.

"Mmmmmmm" emerged from Haley's lips in a groggy tone.

Nathan leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered softly "Morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

Haley snuggled in closer and tightened her arm around his stomach and said contently "I haven't slept that well in a long time. You?"

"Like a baby!" He said know how cheesy he sounded but didn't really mind. He felt Haley's body shake as she giggled in response to his reply.

She lifted her head off his chest and reached up to connect her lips with his. What started as a good morning kiss quickly developed into more. They made love once more before deciding to finally get up for the day. They showered separately knowing they couldn't afford further delays in their schedule for the morning. They checked out of the hotel, stored their suitcases with the hotel concierge and set out to share one last meal together. They headed out of the hotel on foot dressed down to somewhat conceal their identities from being noticed by any people passing by. Nathan reached down and laced his fingers through Haley's as they made their way down the street together. She looked back at him with a big smile on her face as she readjusted her sunglasses.

"What a treat no paps this morning!" Nathan exclaimed as they continued on their way.

"Almost feels too good to be true considering we're in New York City. Let's hurry and find somewhere to eat before some find us." Haley pointed out as they quickly picked up their walking pace.

Neither one was aware of the pair of dark eyes that had been on them since they stepped out of the hotel together.

"Well, lookie what we have here!" a deep voice said to himself as he continued to discretely snap photos of the happy couple walking towards him without a care in the world.

Like it! Review it :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for your continued support and for everyone who reads. I enjoy reading your reviews and hearing your predictions for the story as well.

Thank you for taking the time to review. It doesn't go unnoticed.

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Fourteen*

Dan Scott drove his black Escalade into the parking ramp of his office and right into his spot. He glanced at his phone making sure he hadn't missed a call but was also checking the time. He had been anxious since he received a call from Daunte the day before. It had been days with no communication from Daunte and Dan had begun to doubt himself. Maybe Nathan was still having some trouble adjusting to getting back in the game and that's all his strange behavior was about? All his second guessing came to a screeching halt when Daunte confirmed he had new information on Nathan however refusing to discuss it over the phone.

A vehicle pulled up next to Dan's and Daunte quickly got out. Dan mirrored his actions and they met face to face in between the two vehicles.

"Thank you for meeting me here so quickly Dan." Daunte said.

"I'm glad you've finally got some information for me. I was beginning to think there wasn't anything to find." Dan noted looking at the large manila envelope Daunte held in his hands.

Daunte smiled a sly grin and then said "It appears your _client_ has been busy on the court judging from his last game against the Nets. He's almost good enough to bet some serious money on."

Dan pulled a long white envelope from his inside sport coat pocket and handed it to Daunte.

"This is the rest of your payment we discussed earlier thus concluding our business transaction." Dan stated wanted to move this meeting along.

Daunte took the envelope from Dan and then handed Dan the information he'd been eagerly anticipating.

"Inside you will find some recent call logs and text messages from Nathan's phone going back a few months as well as photographs from his away game in New York yesterday. It was a pleasure doing business with you and please let me know if you need my services again." He concluded. Daunte hadn't expected Dan to open the envelope right there as he made his way back to his car. He studied Dan's eyes as he glanced at the photographs knowing they would cause a reaction. One Daunte wasn't sure of exactly. Dan's head shot back up and his eyes locked with Daunte immediately.

"Daunte one more thing! I want to know everything you can find on the woman in all the photographs with my son." Dan demanded coldly.

"I figured that's what you'd say." Daunte replied.

Haley climbed the tour bus steps dragging her suitcase behind her with all her might. She was greeted by the rest of the band as they sat around the kitchen table on the bus.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Cosmo! How'd the shoot go Hales?" Walker joked as the rest of the band laughed in response.

"Haha guys! The shoot went just fine. How are you all doing?" She asked as she quickly found a seat next to Quinn. She hated to admit it but she was more tired from the last 48 hours than she thought she'd be if that was even possible. Her head quickly found its' way to Quinn's shoulder. Quinn tenderly patted her sister's thigh hoping it conveyed the concern she had for her.

"Things are good here. We're just getting amped up for the show tonight and were kinda talking about the last few weeks of the tour actually right before you got here." Quinn stated but eyed Chris for approval before she proceeded. He obliged and gave her the nod of approval she wanted.

"Catch me up then." Haley said as she tried her best to stifle a yawn.

"Well, we've got just around three more weeks or so of this leg of the tour. Then we have a small break before awards season begins. We're rumored to possibly be a performing act at the MTV Music Awards this year." Quinn said.

Chris picked up where she left off and added "Then we've got the second leg of the US tour to complete. Somewhere in all of that we need to come up with a conceptual idea for our next single, get it approved by the label, find a director who we want to work with, shoot the video and we should put in some serious work on the long list of songs we've started writing but have yet to finish."

Haley listened taking in all the information hoping she would be able to keep it all straight.

"Ohh and Peyton requested we try and rework some of the show before we head out on the second leg too. She suggested maybe throwing a popular cover in the set list." Walker added.

They sat in silence as the information sunk in before Haley decided to speak.

"Well, it looks like we've got a busy few months coming up here. Everything will work out just fine guys. Don't worry about it." She said hoping her cheery tone sounded genuine.

Quinn and Walker seemed satisfied with her response before quickly engaging in mindless banter. Chris however could read through the lines of bull shit and was beginning to sense something might be off with his fearless band mate Haley James.

Nathan had settled back into his routine quickly after his trip to New York. His days were filled with practice, working out, media events and of course game days. He continued his daily communication with Haley through the last few weeks of her tour. He would call when he could and leave heartfelt messages when he missed her. To his surprise Dan had backed off a bit from his overly critical and demanding approach to managing his career. Nathan hadn't given it too much thought having actually felt grateful his father was finally listening to him. Come to think of it, Nathan couldn't remember the last nasty exchange he'd had with Dan. Finally he felt his life was on track, professional and privately and it felt good.

Haley continued her fast paced schedule the remaining three weeks of her tour. She had thrown herself into work hoping it would help keep her focused on her job but also make the days go faster. She was looking forward to her break and being home for a while. Nathan would still be required to leave for away games but at least she would be home in L.A. for a while. They had been looking forward to spending even more time together. They were currently in route towards California for their last show of the tour which was in L.A. at the Staples Center. Out of pure luck Nathan was off that day and excited to finally see The Fire Pistols perform.

Chris headed towards the back of the bus noticed Quinn's curtain on her bunk pulled back again. He made an extra effort to remain quiet until he got to the back living room before he shut the door.

Walker was seated on the couch playing a video game while Haley lay stretched out on the other half of the couch. She was half watching Walker's game while occasionally answering text messages from Nathan he presumed.

"Quinn is taking yet another nap in her bunk. You think she's really sleeping or do you think her and Clay are having like phone sex or something? I know it's been around a month since she's seen him and all." Chris joked as he found a seat.

Walker laughed out loud at Chris while he continued to play his video game. Haley looked over at Chris as she tried to hide her growing smile. Her sister was always a fun and easy target to make fun of and Chris generally took advantage of any open opportunity.

"I heard her snoring earlier when I went to the bathroom so I'm sure she's sleeping this time. I haven't seen Nathan in the same amount of time and you don't see me resorting to cyber sex do you?" Haley pointed out.

"I don't know what you James sisters do in your bunks at night with the curtains closed. Ewwww I don't want a visual please stop talking about that." Walker finally said having to resort to pausing the game to instill the seriousness of his request.

"Ok ok chill out dude." Haley agreed.

Chris looked down at Haley's half eaten bowl of spaghetti and said "You barely touched that! Are you gonna finish that?"

Haley looked at the bowl then back at Chris. "Nope, I just don't feel like spaghetti now for some reason. Have at it and I'll find something else that sounds good to me in a little while."

Chris happily enjoyed Haley's left overs as the three of them continued to pass the time on the bus. They were scheduled to arrive in LA tomorrow mid afternoon. She couldn't wait to finally be home!

Dan sat at his desk looking at all the papers spread out in front of him. He had pieced together the information he'd received about Nathan and the woman he had begun seeing. Dan had tried to provide him with countless opportunities to come clean about the relationship but Nathan had refused to do so. Upon finding out more information about Haley James, he was confident the relationship between the two was not in Nathan's best interest professionally. Basketball players were to date models, socialites and beauty queens. A woman who would keep her mouth shut and look pretty all while standing at his side at events and his games but women whom were beneath his career and fame.

Daunte had gathered information about Haley's past romantic relationships with a surprising amount of information accompanied by photographs. Dan was thoroughly pleased with the information he had to work with now. He had taken time to develop a plan of action to remedy the problem otherwise known as "Haley James". His first step was tonight at the banquet which Nathan was planning to attend alone. Or so he thought.

A few hours later, Nathan finished tying his tie as he watched himself in the mirror. He wasn't overly excited about attending the banquet mainly dealing with the press line but it was a cause he was passionate about and believed in. He finished in the bathroom just as the limo pulled up in front of his house. Dan quickly stepped out and headed towards the house. Nathan opened the door once Dan was right outside.

"I just need to grab my phone." Nathan announced as he headed into the kitchen to retrieve it from the charger.

"Just hurry we don't want to keep a lady waiting too long." Dan replied nonchalantly as he studied Nathan waiting for the reaction he knew was about to come.

Nathan quickly turned around after picking up his phone and headed back to face Dan.

"A lady? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Dan offered a meek smile as he answered "Your date for the banquet tonight. She's waiting in the limo and I have to say she is definitely a keeper."

Nathan shook his in anger and replied "Dan I intended on attending alone tonight like I have been for quite some time. My intention was to keep all the press on the charity at hand not who I show up with. I do not need or want you to set up a date for me! Why the hell am I just hearing about this now?"

His mind was racing of what was happening and most importantly what he was going to tell Haley.

Dan chuckled as he headed back towards the front door. "Sorry son you know how it is sometimes. What's there to complain about anyway? You're going to be in the company of a gorgeous woman for the next three hours. It could be a lot worse. Now get your shit together and get in the limo. I expect you to be nothing short a perfect gentleman to her as well." He finally said before he walked through the now open door. He walked to the limo and quickly got back inside.

"What did he say?"

"Don't worry about that. Stick to the plan and do the job you were hired for. Understand?" Dan stated looking harshly at the woman in the limo.

All she could do was nod in agreement.

Nathan stood stunned for a moment before ripping his phone out of his pocket where he had just placed it.

"Dammit Haley pick up the phone!" He shouted as the phone continued to ring.

_"You've reached Haley James….congratulations and leave me a message…BEEEEPP"_

"Hales, its me…..listen….uhhh I'm about to leave for the event tonight and it's not going as I planned so far. It's such a mess…. I really want to talk to you about this personally not over a message. I'm gonna try you again uhh call you a little later.." And with that Nathan quickly hung up again knowing he sounded like an idiot.

Nathan walked out to the waiting limo and climbed inside. He looked across from his seat and saw a tan, thin blonde dressed in a corvette red evening gown looking back at him with a seductive smile.

'This is not good.' Nathan thought to himself as the limo pulled away.

Haley was fast asleep in her bunk unaware she had left her phone in the back living room before she laid down for "just a little bit". Little did she know she just missed a very important phone call.

Suddenly Nathan had become increasingly more nervous as the limo brought him closer to the venue holding the banquet for the evening. He was going to have to walk the press line prior to entering and he knew how it would look once they exited the limo together. He kept trying to rack his brain trying to find a way to spin the situation in his favor but in that moment he failed to come up with anything logical.

"Well, here we go Nathan I'm so excited!" the blonde stated as the limo pulled to a stop.

He gave her a half smile not sure of what else to do.

The driver got out and quickly opened the door for Nathan. He reluctantly climbed out and was greeting instantly by an eruption of flashes and people calling his name. He glanced over across the limo and saw Dan had snuck out on the other side probably ensuring Nathan was forced to assist his "date" out of the limo.

"Nathan can you give me a hand?" She asked him in her best innocent voice knowing she was anything but innocent.

Nathan caught the death glare from his father and felt the cameras all over him. In that moment he knew he didn't have a choice but to play along to some degree. He extended his hand and helped her out of the limo. She didn't miss a beat as they walked towards the press line together and looped her arm around his.

Walker was in the kitchen on the bus fixing a snack before they started their last traditional movie night on the bus. Quinn emerged from her bunk following her nose to the kitchen.

"What on earth is that smell? It is absolutely dreadful." She announced as she held her fingers over her nose.

Walker looked back in shock. "What are you talking about Quinny? It's our favorite movie snacks; microwave popcorn and ruffle chips with French onion dip! What else would I make for you and me to eat?" he asked back.

"I don't know but that dip smells awful. Are you sure it's not expired?" She asked still covering her nose from inhaling the odor in question.

Walker looked at the container and then answered "It expires three weeks from now and I just opened the sealed package. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna get outta here and wait for the movie to start." Quinn replied, grabbed the popcorn and bounced off towards the living room.

Haley was sipping on ginger ale in a last ditch effort to settle her stomach. She had been feeling a bit anxious of their impending arrival in L.A. but also after she listened to Nathan's message. She had tried him back but it had gone straight to voicemail. She wasn't sure what was going on with him noting she had never heard his voice sound so uneasy before. She lifted her head off the pillow once Quinn entered the room.

"Is that new bus driver behind the wheel again Quinn? I swear he's the one making me motion sick here. I feel like I'm gonna puke." Haley complained to her sister.

Quinn sat next to her and answered "It's actually Frankie driving Hales."

Haley didn't reply but just put her head back down trying to keep her thoughts from racing.

Chris sat silently listening to the exchange between the sisters before he stood up having finished his last beer and headed to retrieve another one before the next movie started. He walked up to his band mate who was nearly sticking his nose in the French onion dip container.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked as he opened the refrigerator to get another beer.

Walker stood back and thrust the container towards Chris. "Do you think this smells spoiled?"

Chris took a whiff and answered confidently "No why?"

"Quinn came out here and carried on about how awful the dip smelled." Walker stated feeling somewhat still puzzled. He collected the rest of his treats pausing to put the dip back in the refrigerator not wanting to deal with Quinn complaining anymore. Chris watched Walker head towards the living room as he dug around in the kitchen looking for a little something to eat. He bent down and opened the lower cabinet underneath the microwave. He saw a package of cookies in the back and excitedly dug them out. He had found Walker's secret stash and was thoroughly pleased with himself. He remembered when Walker bought the cookies at a gas station and refused to share them with anyone. Chris quickly dug into the package but was surprised to only find three cookies left. Before he knew it, he had devoured the last of the forbidden cookies. He panicked briefly trying to figure out what to do with the container. He could put it back empty but knew he'd have a better chance of convincing Walker he finished the package himself after one too many beers on the bus if the package was gone.

Chris lifted the lid off the garbage container quickly and quietly. He looked down before he carefully moved items to the side in the garbage until he found the perfect spot to hide the empty cookie package. He was about to place the package inside but something else caught his eye. He picked up the item that now held his full attention and placed the cookie package in its place. Chris glanced towards the back of the bus and the living room door was still closed. He hesitated a moment not sure if he really wanted to proceed any further on his own. His mind began to race taking in the recent events and his curiosity got the best of him. He flipped open the edges of the box that had already been opened and peered inside noting it wasn't empty. He carefully pulled the item out and stood there in utter shock for a few seconds.

He looked at it closely just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There were definitely two lines which signified pregnant. Someone was pregnant. But the real question racing through his mind was which one of his lovely band mates was indeed with child?

Review please


	15. Chapter 15

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Fifteen *

Chris stood still in the kitchen of the tour bus completely dumbfounded. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. Instantly he began to recall the events of the last few days of the tour. More importantly, he was thinking of all the changes in Haley and Quinn's recent behavior. Chris wasn't an expert in signs and symptoms of pregnancy but he did know a few things. The most common symptom he first thought of was nausea. At that very moment, Haley was looking rather "green" in color and was sprawled out on the couch complaining of "motion" sickness. Then his mind brought him to several instances over the last few days when Haley suddenly didn't want food she had been known to thoroughly enjoy. Would that explain her recent drop in weight? He had noticed the slight change in her body but attributed it to her busy schedule. He had witnessed her being pulled in different directions trying her best to please everyone and not miss a commitment.

Then his mind shifted to Quinn. Suddenly her nose seemed overly sensitive to odors. Particularly foods she loved to eat usually in massive quantities. He thought back to what Walker had just said minutes earlier and the dip she know found utterly disgusting. Something very un-Quinn like. She seemed to be more tired than normal and was found napping all the time. But then again, Haley seemed run down and tired all the time as well.

"Oh hell this is impossible." He said to himself out of pure frustration. He glanced at the pregnancy test one last time before returning it to the box, shoving in down in the garbage again and then returning the lid. It looked as if he had never been there. Unfortunately the image of the positive test was burned into his mind. He quickly washed his hands in the sink and carelessly dried them. His tried to tame his thoughts as he made his way towards the rest of the band. He took a large swig of his beer and a few deep breaths before he opened the door. He quickly found himself staring right at them even though he had convinced himself moments before he would do anything but.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked noticing Chris' strange look on his face.

"You okay?" Quinn questioned as well taking in his odd facial expression.

Chris shook his head and brought himself back to reality. He flashed them a cocky smile and quickly made his way over to his previous seat on the couch.

"I'm cool, let's start this movie before one of you falls asleep yet again during movie night." He said testing out the waters looking for a reaction from one of them. Both James girls looked the same. Unsettled. 'Well, what now?' he thought to himself as he watched the opening movie credits play across the flat screen television.

-  
Nathan stood still holding the same expression on his face as he had for the previous 5 photographers. He wasn't smiling or smirking like he normally did at charity events. He couldn't believe the situation he suddenly found himself in. The flashing lights from the cameras seemed to be the only thing that kept his body moving. He continued to turn his attention towards the next photographers anxiously waiting to get a piece of him. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of Nathan Scott that night. More than usual.

"Nathan over here! Nathan! Give us a shot of you and your lovely date!" One photographer shouted.

"What's her name?" Another one added.

Nathan began to feel extremely hot and sweaty. His heart had been racing since the moment he got out of the limo and had only increased as they walked the press line together. He wiped his now sweating palms on his pants again as he desperately tried to maintain a sense of control. The constant chatter from the photographers was slowly getting to him. He was trying his best to ignore them and not give into them with a reaction. When on the inside he felt nothing but panic.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"One more shot of the happy couple?"

Nathan felt her tighten her hands around his bicep as they continued to walk together. Underneath his sports coat and dress shirt he felt his skin begin to crawl. He looked over at Dan who was a few steps behind them and couldn't help but notice a strange look in his father's eyes. It was only there a second until Dan noticed Nathan's stare. That was when Dan seemed to flip a switch and went into manager/agent mode.

"Alright that's all for the night. We're here for a charity after all and that deserves Nathan's full attention. Thank you all very much." Dan said coming to the rescue as he stepped forward ushering them past the last few photographers and into the building.

Nathan managed to shrug himself free once they were in the building and at their table. He pulled out her chair and stood still as she found her seat. He turned back to Dan with a clear scowl on his face.

"We need to talk right now." Nathan barked at him.

"Later. Nathan you should enjoy the rest of your evening. I'm going to get us some drinks." Dan answered back and stalked off leaving Nathan standing dumbfounded. He sat down next to his "date" and decided he wasn't going to let Dan see he was upset any longer. He was going to put on his happy face but only for the charity. He could explain this to Haley later. At least he hoped he'd be able to.

-  
Haley double checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time. She had already called Nathan twice, left him a voicemail and a few text messages. She was bordering on stalkerish type behaviors and needed to get herself in check. Something in her gut was telling her to be cautious and that something was changing. She put her phone back down and focused on the ending of the movie. She tried desperately to lose herself in the story being played out in front her. Before she knew it, Quinn had the remote control turning their last movie of the night off. She changed the channel settling on the catching the end of an old sitcom rerun.

"Well, it felt good to close this leg of the tour with our old standby movie." Walker stated with a smile.

Chris laughed in agreement and replied "The Breakfast Club is a classic."

Haley chuckled to herself half listening to the boys while she glanced at the television on her way to the bathroom. Chris and Walker continued discussing the movie and their mutual admiration for actress, Molly Ringwald. Quinn was focused on the new entertainment show that had begun showing pre-show teasers. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You guys look!" was all Quinn managed to get out.

Chris and Walker were lost in their banter and ignored Quinn's request.

"Shut up you two and watch this!" Quinn ordered louder getting their attention this time.

Chris turned and looked at Quinn who was as pale as a ghost.

"What's the big deal?" He asked Quinn somewhat in a harsh tone.

"Isn't that….." was all Quinn said.

_"Coming up after this commercial break we have the scoop on a possible new romance blooming in the NBA world. Normally, fairly private about his personal life it seems L.A. Clipper point guard Nathan Scott is finally letting his guard down. We share all the juicy details from the charity event he was spotted at this evening and the mystery woman on his arm."_

"Holy shit!" Walker stated finally as the three sat in silence for a moment.

"What a two timing asshole!" Quinn exclaimed nearly in a shriek.

Chris was about to offer his opinion but stopped once he heard the toilet flush.

"Hales is coming back. What are we going to do?" Chris asked them looking from one to the other.

"She needs to know about this." Walker replied seriously looking directly at Chris.

"It's already in the press maybe she knows about it already and that's why she's been sick to her stomach today." Quinn suggested not wanting to break her baby sister's heart but silently knowing it was going to happen whether she did it or not.

"Ok so we agreed that we're going to tell her and let her watch this trashy show." Chris stated.

Walker was about to respond but stopped once Haley walked back into the room. She sat back down on the couch and looked at her band mates.

"What's up guys? You look like someone died or something." Haley joked trying to lighten the mood in the room that had clearly taken a negative turn after she brief departure.

The three people in question exchanged glances with one another silently trying to figure out who was going to speak up first up. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"We saw story on this entertainment show that you should know about and maybe you already do." Quinn said starting out in a strong tone but died off as she got towards to end of her declaration. As Chris opened his mouth to speak, the show returned from commercial break leading with the previously mentioned story.

Haley watched the images play out on the screen in front of her. The sight of a well dressed Nathan Scott getting out of a limo was just enough to make her heart soar. That is until he reached his hand out for a woman who was not her.

_"It was observed the young woman escorted Nathan for the entire press walk posed for pictures with him and sat at his table for the charity dinner. He refused to comment further about who she was or even acknowledge they were indeed dating. But it's clear to see they look great together. We'll let you know of any further developments as the banquet ends later tonight….back to you in the studio." _And with that Chris shut the television off.

Haley sat in silence feeling three sets of eyes staring her down. She couldn't believe her eyes. It had to be a mistake. She could pass off a photograph as being fabricated with photo shop type programs and different ways images can be manipulated. However, watching live video footage was something different.

"Hales are you ok?" Chris asked softly, his voice sounded especially raspy.

She blinked back tears not wanting to cry in front of them. "I'm fine you guys. It's just some stupid sleazy gossip show. I'm not worried about it." She said trying to sound convincing for them but mostly for herself.

Quinn's jaw dropped not buying one word her sister said.

"Bull shit! I thought you were exclusively dating each other. Because it sure doesn't look like that to me, not to mention the rest of the world now after watching that." Quinn stated rather bluntly.

"A little harsh there Quinn." Walker warned peering his dark eyes at her.

Quinn fought back with emotion "What? If he's going to prance around with some whore while claiming he's exclusively dating my sister…then she needs to know about it."

"It's called tact Quinn. You should find some." Walker shot back at her.

"Both of you shut up and get out! I wanna talk to Haley." Chris shouted over his bickering band mates.

Quinn muttered something under her breath as she stormed out of the room off towards her bunk. Walker followed suit and let the living room door slam shut. Chris waited a moment before finally speaking to Haley.

"Alright why don't you tell me what's really going on Hales? And don't bother trying to feed me a lie this time."

Nathan had tolerated sitting next to his "date" through the plated dinner. He was surprised he was able to finish his meal while inhaling her overly sprayed cheap perfume. She had followed him when he made his rounds schmoozing with other celebrities and posing for a few photos. Dan was never far behind the pair keeping a watchful eye on Nathan's behavior. Dan couldn't be more pleased with how the evening was unfolding. He had tipped off a few reporters ahead of time promising them a story once Nathan Scott had arrived. He had received confirmation via text message about the story aired about Nathan Scott's mysterious "date". Sure he couldn't guarantee Haley James had seen the show but in a matter of a few hours the story would go viral. If he got really lucky, a sleazy tabloid might put a few photos to press for their next issue.

Nathan had patiently waited for the appropriate opportunity and he was relieved when it finally presented it's self. Dan had made his way clear across the room and was speaking with a fellow agent mostly likely comparing notes or strategies. As he silently watched Dan in action, his blood began to boil and he knew he couldn't control his temper much longer. Nathan Scott was after all known for being a loose cannon when he played college ball. A behavior he had taken great lengths to manage and control now that he was playing professional ball.

"Say would you be a doll and grab us a few drinks from the bar while I use the restroom?" Nathan asked his "date" trying hard to fake a smile when he looked at her. He raised one eye brow knowing it would send her over the edge.

Sure enough she smiled back and replied "Sure, another whiskey and water?"

Nathan's quick head nod sent her on her way over to the bar for more drinks. He looked back at Dan once more and just about jumped out of his seat when he saw Dan's back facing him. This was his shot and he wasn't going to miss it. Nathan was on his feet and his body was in fast motion. He made his way across the room and silently slipped out a side door. He just about jogged over to where his limo was parked and hopped inside.

"Mr. Scott done so soon?" Said the limo driver once he regained his composure from being startled.

"Yes, let's go." Was all Nathan said as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Shall I wait for the rest of your party?" The driver asked.

"No! Just drive." Nathan snapped back feeling a bit guilty for taking his anger out on the driver. But he had more important mistakes to fix. He pushed the button to raise the window providing himself some privacy.

-  
Haley sat quietly next to Chris as she quickly tried to gather her thoughts before answering him.

"Come on Hales, talk to me." He begged probing her once more knowing sooner or later she would give into him. She always did.

"I knew nothing about him bringing a date to his charity event tonight. We've talked about this before and his previous stance was to always show up single to keep the focus on why he was even there in the first place." Haley finally answered.

"But he did the exact opposite tonight. Has something changed between the two of you recently?" He questioned again thinking back to the pregnancy test he found hours earlier.

Haley shook her head slowly and relied "He left me a strange voicemail right before he left for the event tonight and he sounded off. I tried him back but didn't get a response. God I don't need this drama right now with everything else going on."

She let her head fall in her hands as she let an exhausted sigh out. Chris rubbed her back lightly unsure of what he was contemplating doing next. He had to find out one way or another if it was Haley who was indeed pregnant. It was now or never.

"Listen Hales, I need to ask you something and I'm not sure how to bring this up…." Chris started suddenly in a serious tone. Haley looked back at him with darkened eyes waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not sure if it's my place or not to even ask you this. I kinda feel like it is seeing as the band has always been our number one priority. So if something has changed that I want to know…" He started but was interrupted by Haley's cell phone.

"It's Nathan." Haley declared without evening looking at it recognizing his designated ringtone. She held the phone looking at it and then back at Chris as if for help.

"I don't know what to say to him." She confessed quietly mostly in fear.

Chris quickly snatched the phone out of her hands and took a risk sliding his finger over answering the call.

"Chris no!" was all she could get out before answered the phone.

Nathan sat back in the limo slightly thrown off having expected Haley's voice on the other end. Not Chris Keller.

"Hey Chris! It's Nathan did Haley leave her phone in laying around again?" Nathan asked trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Not exactly Scott." Chris answered rather shortly.

"Oh well, grab my girl for me will ya?" Nathan said into his phone trying to lighten the conversation. He had noticed a stand offish type tone in Chris' voice not one he had ever heard before.

"Give me the phone now!" Haley ordered loud enough for Nathan to hear on the other end.

Chris ignored Haley's request and brushed her hand away when she tried to grab the phone from him. He was about to mettle into her life and he couldn't stop himself. He was feeling insanely overprotective of her not wanting to help her put the pieces of her life back together again. He had stood by Haley's side as she let music heal her heart the last time she had allowed herself to fall in love.

"The girl standing next to me just happens to be busy. Maybe you should go talk to the girl you were with earlier tonight." Chris said accusing Nathan of cheating on Haley. He knew the minute the words left his mouth he shouldn't have said it. He saw the look of hurt in Haley's eyes and felt like an asshole.

"Dammit Chris!" Haley shouted at him.

Nathan felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sound of Haley's distressed voice. Distress he had caused. She had found out about the woman on his arm earlier before he had a chance to explain himself to her.

"I can hear her in the background. Keller put her on the phone now!" Nathan demanded, his voice nearly growling into his iPhone.

Haley forcefully wiped away the few tears that had escaped from the corner of her eyes. She yanked on Chris' arm yet again forcing him to turn around and face her. She could hear Nathan shouting into her phone as Chris stared her down. He lowered the phone from his ear and slowly handed it to her.

"Hales, I'm sorry I just want to protect you." Chris confessed hoping she would understand.

She wrapped her hand around the phone not taking her eyes off of Chris.

"You can shut the door when you leave." Was all she managed to say before Chris headed towards the door. Once the she heard the door latch, she found her voice again.

"Nathan?"

Nathan let the air out of his lungs completely unaware he had been holding them in. The sound of her voice completely wrecked him.

"Haley, I'm so sorry about tonight. You have to let me explain what happened. I tried to call you before it all happened so you wouldn't find out this way. I wanted you to hear it from me."Nathan started forcing himself to pause mid statement mainly to double check she hadn't ended their phone call.

"That woman I was with earlier meant nothing to me. You have to believe me." He pleaded desperately.

"I thought you didn't bring dates to that sorta thing. Who the hell was she?" Haley replied finally finding a different emotion within her. She was getting mad.

"I don't even know who she was. It wasn't my idea and I didn't have a say in it." He shot back.

"Didn't have a say in it? Nathan I thought this was your life you were leading."

"Dan showed up and this chick was waiting for me in the limo. I tried to tell him I didn't want a date for the event but she was already in the car. He wouldn't talk to me about it the rest of the night. Everything just got completely out of control. I promise you Haley I was set up tonight and I fell for it like a completely ass. I'm so sorry." Nathan said.

Haley took a few moments to process what he had just said while trying to harness the anger building inside of her.

"I just feel so betrayed Nathan. I watched you on tv walking with that skank draped all over your arm. I know you told Dan your personal life was none of his business but he seems to think otherwise. Look what he did to us in one evening." Haley pointed out.

"I will handle Dan believe me! It ends now! I'm just so sorry this happened. Worst of all because I let it. I never want to hurt you, you have to believe me. I love you Haley James." Nathan confessed into the phone silently kicking himself. He had been waiting to tell her in person tomorrow but it slipped out. The silence on the other end was killing him as he waited for Haley's response.

"Nathan ?" Haley said in a whisper.

"Yeah baby.."

"There's something I have to tell you." Haley said.

If you would be so kind to leave me a little review to let me know how you're liking the story or any feedback you may have. I'd appreciate it :)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Many thanks to any new readers who have joined me on this journey as well as those who've been with me from the start. I noticed a dip in page views on the last chapter and it got my wheels turning...am i losing interest in the story? Is there something about it people aren't liking anymore? Slip me a review or PM if anyone has any ideas or feedback.

Sorry for the gap in posting a new chapter. I headed back to work this week after being out for my surgery so I'm trying to adjust to my new "Normal" life again.

I'm still feeling inspired to continue working on this story assuming I still have devoted readers...

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Sixteen*

"So she kicked you out after you picked up when Nathan called. I'll be surprised if she doesn't give you a black eye." Quinn said to Chris who was seated across the table from her.

He rubbed his temples in pure frustration "I know you're right it was stupid I just couldn't help myself. I've got a problem with impulse control."

Quinn let a chuckle escape at his previous statement. "We all have problems controlling our impulses sometimes. At least this is easily fixed with Hales. You guys will be just fine."

Chris was glad Walker had finally retired to his bunk for the night so he could talk with Quinn in private.

"I hope you're right. There's uhhh something I wanna talk to you about." Chris said in a noticeably lowered tone.

Quinn leaned forward propping her elbows on top of the table giving him her full attention.

"First off promise me you won't scream or do anything crazy." He paused until Quinn nodded in agreement before he continued "I've noticed some changes in Haley and now with all this stuff with Nathan. I'm really concerned about it."

Quinn let a puzzled look fall across her face as she asked "What do you mean?"

"I think it's good the tour is ending for a little bit right now. Haley is completely worn out and bordering on exhaustion. The new direction of the band is getting to her. I know she tells us that she's fine and how she's got everything under control but I think her world is about to come crashing down. Hales is always tired, always on the brink of falling asleep, she's been losing weight and now she's been sick to her stomach."

Quinn's eyes grew larger as Chris continued making his argument points.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Quinn finally asked.

"I think Haley's pregnant with Nathan Scott's baby." Chris finally said in a quiet whisper.

Quinn stared back at him in disbelief. She was literally speechless, her mouth hanging open. She managed to gather her composure to respond to his bold declaration.

"You can't just go around saying shit like that unless you've got some solid proof Chris. This is serious!" She finally said not really know what else to say.

"That's the thing. I've got the proof. I found a pregnancy test in the garbage earlier."

Nathan could hear her breathe on the other line and heard her gasp when he declared his love for her. He had felt it for some time as it began to grown within his heart. A feeling so intense, so unlike anything he'd experienced before. It scared him but not as much as in that moment while he waited for the girl of his dreams to respond.

"I can't believe I'm gonna telling you this…" She started but stopping having lost her nerve.

"What is it?" Nathan spoke up trying to give her a moment to gather herself. She seemed frazzled and out of control. Very unlike the sexy confident Haley James he met months ago that fateful night in the L.A. dance club.

"You know, I promised myself I would never do this. That I would never be "that" girl and get myself in "that" situation ever! I've spent so much time building my safe universe around me and staying focused on one thing. My music career. Every relationship I've attempted to have never seemed to fit into my world. I'd end up with my heart bruised and more closed off than before. But a little something has changed all of that. You came along with that annoyingly cocky smirk that is so damn irresistible. Your infectious laughter and caring heart are almost too much for me to handle." Haley said suddenly feeling a weight lift off her chest.

Nathan chuckled softly after her declaration of her feelings. He hesitated saying anything for fear it was too good to be true.

Haley felt another surge of confidence and decided to continue on with her confession "The thing is Nathan Scott. You've somehow managed to get me to fall utterly and completely head over heels in love with you and I'm so scared of letting you all the way into my heart."

He sighed in relief as a sense of complete calm swept over his entire being.

"You've got nothing to be scared of baby. I'm in this with you 100%. I'm never gonna hurt you." He said hoping he could provide her with a deeper sense of his love.

She felt her heart begin to race as another layer seemed to crumble as if on cue. She knew this was the turning moment. The moment where she should stop herself, cut her losses and run. If she did she knew she'd stay in control and wouldn't get hurt. That was the normal dating game she played. However in that moment, she couldn't picture her life without Nathan in it. Well not anymore.

"I love you too." She whispered into the phone.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that after everything that happened tonight. God, I can't wait to wrap my arms around you tomorrow!" Nathan said trying to muffle his frustrated groan.

Haley giggled and then quickly decided to change the subject "But what are you going to do about Dan? Are you going to fire him after all of this finally? I'd say he's had it coming a long time if you ask me."

Nathan thought for a moment mainly because he hadn't really contemplated what he was going to do about Dan yet. His main focus had been Haley. That was his only focus.

"I plan on hitting some social media tonight in response to the 'skank' as you so elegantly phrased earlier. Thanks again for that baby. Technically Dan hasn't breeched the contract we have together yet so I have no legal grounds to fire him as my agent/manager. I've seen my dad manage dirty business transactions before I just never thought it would be about me." He confessed hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt. He had underestimated his own father and learned a hard valuable lesson that night. Dan Scott was playing hard ball and wanted to win at all costs.

Quinn and Chris stared at one another both afraid to break the silence. Neither knew what to say next but Quinn knew he was waiting for a response to his previous revelation. Just then Haley burst through the back door and rushed the kitchen area. Her previous tears had since long been dried up and she was smiling.

"So I take it smiles are a good sign Hales?" Quinn questioned.

She sat down next to her sister and surprisingly felt good in spite of everything else going on around her.

"It was a misunderstanding and everything is ok. Chill you guys, he wasn't cheating on me with that bimbo." Haley explained.

"And you believe him?" Quinn questioned looking directly at Haley and then back at Chris.

Haley only smiled in response "Yes I do. I love you guys for looking out for me but I can handle this on my own."

Chris silently nodded as he took in her eyes. He could sense the deep emotion and honesty behind them. It was in that exact moment he knew there was nothing else he could do to protect her. She was jumping head first into love and everything that was going to come with it.

Haley briefly filled them in on a few details of what had happened to Nathan earlier but kept certain parts only for her. It was important her band accepted who she was dating and her feelings for him. Once Haley finished her abbreviated story, Quinn abruptly jetted off to her bunk stated she was exhausted. Haley as if on cue used the same excuse on him and was quickly tucked into her bunk. Chris went to bed still feeling confused and praying he'd get some answers the next morning one way or another.

-  
Nathan woke the next morning and immediately reached for his iPhone. He quickly began to track the news outlets and was thoroughly pleased with the work he'd done the night before or rather earlier that morning. He had single handedly spun the false story released about him and his mystery date from the night before. Nathan decided to tweet about his 'date' who was actually a woman who was seriously interested in investing with the charity and Nathan decided to escort her to "show her the ropes". Luckily media outlets ate the story up and it spread like wild fire. He quickly got out of bed and dressed for his morning practice. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge Dan's phone calls all day however he could still hope for the best.

In a turn of events, Nathan's practice was to end a little early in order for the arena to be flipped in time for the concert later in the evening. Normally, he would be slightly annoyed by this schedule change however tonight his girl was going to kill it in a few hours from center stage. Nathan showered and was nearly the first one dressed in the locker room.

"Damn Scott, where's the fire man?" Parker joked as he sauntered back to his locker next to Nathan's with a wet towel hanging loosely around his waist.

Nathan looked back at Parker in disbelief "Why do you think dude? My girl is finally back home!"

Parker laughed knowing very well why his team mate and good friend had an extra spring in his step. He had to admit he was also excited about the concert tonight. Haley had arranged for him and his wife, Tanya, to join Nathan backstage for the concert.

"I'm just giving you shit bro! We'll meet you there about what time?" Parker asked him as he continued to get dressed himself.

"Opening act starts at 7. You're names will be at the door as well as your passes." Nathan answered as he finished tying his shoe.

"Sounds good Nate. Guess I'll be seeing you in a few hours then." Parker replied as Nathan headed towards the door.

Nathan couldn't help but head out towards the arena which was already under construction. He didn't bother looking for Haley amongst the crew members working hard knowing she was already in town and back at her place. He planned on heading over there after his impromptu meeting. He hurried to the parking ramp and into his car.

He pushed the hands free button on his steering wheel before calling out "Hello?"

"Hi there, so I take it you're done with practice a little early today?" She joked into the phone knowing very well why.

He grinned thankful she called to put him in an even better mood than before.

"Yeah apparently some pretentious band needs the arena set up hours in advance for their little show tonight I guess."

She chuckled and replied "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I heard the lead singer is smoking hot."

"Really?" She nearly squeaked into the phone as she tried to stop herself from giggling like a silly school girl.

"Yup, I think I've got a pretty good chance of hooking up with her tonight after the show. What do you think?" He shot back at her without missing a beat. He could match her witty banter bit by bit.

Haley smiled as she fell back on her bed loving the feeling of being home. But she loved it even more that she was going to be reunited with her boyfriend in a matter of hours after spending weeks apart.

"I consulted my magic 8 ball and all sources point to yes." She flirted back loving the sound of his laugh.

"So where are you right now?" She asked.

There was a long pause before Nathan replied "I'm stopping to see him before I head to your place."

"Ok, good luck baby." She said trying to give him a boost of encouragement not really knowing what else to say. Nathan was about to do something difficult.

Their call ended shortly when Nathan pulled into the parking ramp. He had told himself he was going to be in and out and not engage in anything further. He recited the same pep talk to himself as he walked into the building and down the hall. He flung the office door open and connected eyes with the secretary behind the desk.

"Well hello Nathan. I didn't know you were coming in today." The secretary said with a sweet smile.

He had nothing against her but felt a twinge of sympathy that she had to work next to his father all day.

"Hi Kathy."

Kathy picked up her phone and stated "Let me just let Mr. Scott know you're here."

Nathan quickly shook his head as he headed towards the closed office door.

"That won't be necessary Kathy." Nathan remarked and hastily knocked on the office door before opening it not bothering to wait for permission.

Seated behind a dark wooden desk sat Dan Scott dressed in a suit and tie looking completely off guard.

"Nathan this sure is a surprise to see you son. I figured since you've been ignoring my calls and texts I'd have to come find you like usual when you decide to throw your childish tantrums. It's nice to see you've finally come to your sense and are acting like an adult." Dan stated clearly look directly at Nathan who returned a cold harsh stare.

Nathan stepped into the office while letting the door close behind him without taking his eyes off of his father. He was internally fighting off the urge to hurl himself across the desk and knock his father completely out in just one punch. He could see it all playing out in his mind and boy would it feel good. Sure he'd worry about his shooting hand but the feeling of his fist connecting with Dan's eye would be rewarding after the hell Dan's stunt put Haley and him through. Nathan shook himself from his fantasy and refocused on what was in front of him.

"So why did you do it Dan?"

He leaned back in his office chair and rested his hands behind his hand as he let out an annoying chuckle.

"You're going to need to include a few more details if you expect an answer to your question. I have a lot of clients I do business with every day _besides_ you." Dan snapped back.

"All of it. The set up date, all the photos at the event and then the story that broke later. That was all you right? You had the story created and leaked to the media last night." Nathan shot back his tone of voice growing louder with each word. He made a point to keep his feet firmly planted by the door. If he made one step forward, he knew it would all be over.

Dan leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on top of his desk.

"It's publicity for the charity Nathan nothing more than that. Honestly, to get so pissy about a silly little date for the event makes me think you're getting soft on me." Dan offered as an explanation from the events that had unfolded the previous evening. He had rehearsed in his mind what he would say when it all came to a head and had to admit he did sound convincing himself. Secretly Dan was hoping Nathan would finally confess his romance with Haley. The sooner that happened, the sooner Dan could convince Nathan she would only distract him from the game or worse.

Nathan rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes in annoyance. "Bull Shit Dad! You need to focus on my basketball contracts and endorsements and that's it. Stay out of my personal life…don't ever try to set me up on a date again…leave my friends alone….don't stop by my house unannounced or expect to get through the security gate whenever you want. This arrangement has gotten too lacked but that's all changing today."

Dan's eyes grew wide as his son finally stood up to him and spoke to him in a manner he'd never done before. In a weird twisted way, in that moment Dan Scott was proud of his son. Sure Nathan had been able to throw punches and defend himself physically but using his words was a different story. However, the moment quickly passed and Dan was aware of what had most likely happened. Judging from Nathan's actions reaching out to the media the night before, Haley had become aware of the incident at the charity event thus creating a little trouble in paradise. Things had been unfolding just as he liked.

"Well, I see someone pissed in your morning bowl of Wheaties this morning! Let me remind you son, that we have a contract and I have and will continue to act in only your best interest. I only want the best for you and your career. Nathan you're coming up on a contract year incase you've forgotten." Dan pointed out hoping he hadn't it on too thick the bit about him only wanting the best for him.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about that. Focus on the basketball portion of my life and that's it. I mean it Dan!" Nathan warned his father.

"Where does that leave us Nathan? You're my son and I want to be involved in all aspects of your life." He countered back. Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh in response.

"But you can't anymore Dad. You made that decision years ago when you insisted I couldn't trust anyone else to be my agent and no one would look out for me the way you would. Instead of just being my father standing by my side supporting me, you _chose_ to be a paid employee of mine instead. You chose this Dad now deal with it." Nathan concluded his last statement dripping with harshness.

Dan moved in his chair and was instantly on his feet. There was a change in Nathan's eyes and the way he carried himself. He hadn't noticed it until in that moment. Then it hit him down to his core. He just might lose his son completely if he wasn't careful.

"We can have it both Nathan. We're Scotts and we can do anything." Dan replied in a calm voice. He tentatively took a few steps towards Nathan who instinctually backed away.

"Save it! I've spoken to my lawyers and they went over our contracts line by line. According to those, as my agent and manager you are to complete business deals for my negotiations with the Clippers and the rest of my endorsement deals. That's it! Guess you're right Dad. It does pay to do a little homework before a big face off." Nathan spat back at his Dad and then turned on his heels and fled from the office.

Nathan's last comment stung Dan more than he thought it would. He remembered when Nathan was just a young boy playing recreational basketball and he was the coach of the team. He would make Nathan suffer through hours of plays and tapes from the other teams Dan had managed to acquire just to get a leg up on the competition. Dan referred to it as the most important "homework" he needed to do. Dan insisted Nathan be the best and know everything about his opponent.

Dan sat back down at his desk and pulled out his file on Haley James. He looked over the variety of photographs in front of him. Haley was a beautiful woman he had to admit. Nathan did have impeccable taste in women after all. Just by glancing at the display of photographs in his file, he would be able to fabricate a story of at least enough speculation hopefully in Nathan's eyes. But the real question running through Dan's mind at that moment was whether or not to go through with it.

Please take a few moment and shoot me a review:)

Thank you!


	17. AN

Hello Fellow Readers!

I'm here to regretfully inform you that my laptop containing this story took a crap... A big one in fact! I'm not sure when I will have it back and running again. Unfortunately I lost a good chunk of the next chapter and it will take me some time to get myself back on track. I sincerely apologize for the long gap that will most likely occur as I re-write the next part of this story.

I have NOT forgotten about this story and will be back hopefully sooner than later with another chapter.

Thank you again for reading (INA,IAATT). It makes me so happy to see all of the page views and read the reviews. Thank you again!

GRemy


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Well I'm back on line and writing again. Finally got myself a new lap top and it took some time to recover what I had worked on off the old lap top to put on to the new one. I contemplated waiting until I had a few chapters written before I posted the next one but that didn't seem fair to you guys who've been waiting patiently.

Thanks again for the many reviews and for reading the story!

Let me know what you think...

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Seventeen *

Haley had taken her time enjoying her shower head marveling in how amazing her water pressure was. Sure the shower on the tour bus was just fine, everything at home always felt blissful to her when she first returned after being away for so long. She was grateful the bus had arrived to L.A. ahead of schedule and she was able to get home to get ready for the concert later. She selected something special from her closet at home instead of wearing the rest of her tour outfits. She wanted to look her best after all knowing Nathan would be in the audience but also because they were playing in front of their hometown. She felt twinges of butterflies at performing in front of him and for him to hear The Fire Pistols' new music. Haley finished up getting her hair and makeup ready for the concert and wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. She was thankful Quinn had asked their housekeeper to stock their refrigerator with groceries upon their arrival. Not being able to ignore the persistent growing in her stomach she grabbed an apple from the bottom drawer. Then she headed towards the living room to find Quinn and Clay who had been waiting for her at the house when they arrived home.

She walked in and found tears streaming down her sister's cheeks while she was smiling.

"Quinny what's wrong?" Haley asked in shock of his sister's state.

Quinn quickly wiped the tears away and tried to play them off as best as she could "Oh nothing Hales. I'm just happy to be home with Clay that's all."

Haley took a bite of apple and carefully studied her sister as she chewed it carefully. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started actually eating.

Clay reached out and gently rubbed Quinn's shoulder prompting her to glance over at him. They connected eyes for just a moment and then Quinn looked away again towards Haley.

"I can't wait to see Nathan!" Haley blurted out of nowhere not being able to contain herself anymore. Quinn had been helpful on the road when Haley was missing Nathan. She'd look to her for comfort knowing she was missing Clay as well. Quinn and Clay had carried on their relationship for quite some time and managed to survive time apart well. The reunions were always intense and she expected tonight would be the most she'd see of Quinn for the next few days.

"Good to see you too Hales." Clay replied jokingly while picking up a throw pillow and tossing it towards Haley landing in her lap.

"Haha, I missed you too Clay!" Haley laughed back and then tossed the pillow back hitting Clay in the head.

"Oh I arranged for a limo to take Clay and I to the Staples Center so you and Nate can take the one Peyton sent over ok?" Quinn question waiting for a response from Haley. She glanced at her boyfriend and her baby sister who had continued to throw pillows at each other.

"Uhh huh" Haley muttered without looking away from her playful game with Clay.

"Hales, you're limo should be here by like 4ish." Quinn said and waiting again for a response but received nothing yet again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Quinn called out loudly.

Haley laughed as she dodged Clay's latest attempt to mess up her hair do with another pillow shot and managed to mutter "Oh yeah got ya Quinn." Before throwing it back at Clay.

"Ok then….oh and one more thing Hales. I'm pregnant." Quinn blurted out of nowhere.

Haley whipped her head around and looked over at Quinn in shock. The pillow Clay had thrown connected with Haley's head but that was the least of her worries.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked looking at Quinn and then Clay.

Tears began to form in Quinn's eyes again as she nodded in response as a big smile crept over her face. Haley jumped to her feet and ran over to embrace her sister with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two!" Haley exclaimed with joy. She pulled away from her sister and looked over at Clay. He was smiling a toothy grin back and was clearly stoked about becoming a dad soon.

"I wanted to tell you so badly but wanted to tell Clay first when I got home. Thankfully we weren't on the bus any longer because I don't think I would've lasted another day with the detective on board." Quinn replied with a grin.

"Detective? What are you talking about?" Haley asked looking at her sister with a confused look on her face. She couldn't believe Quinn was really pregnant.

"Apparently Chris has been doing a little dumpster diving and found my positive pregnancy test in the garbage on the bus yesterday. I knew I shouldn't have tested on the bus but the hotel didn't seem like a better option either." Quinn started but stopped as soon as Haley started laughing. Clay had already heard this story but found Haley's reaction entertaining just the same.

"Oh no he didn't? Like he even knows anything about pregnancy except how to avoid it completely." Haley joked with a toothy grin. She felt overjoyed with her sister's news. A big change would be inevitable now. One Haley had no control over.

"Actually Hales he's surprisingly pretty observant. He must have done a little research using google or wikipedia because he was able to list off pretty much every symptom I'd been trying to hide. However, when he finally solved his mystery he had the wrong James sister knocked up." Quinn chuckled as she waited for Haley's inevitable reaction.

Haley thought for a moment and suddenly the light bulb turned on.

"He what?" She exclaimed in shock. She looked at Quinn then back at Clay in disbelief.

Quinn explained Chris' logic from the night before all while Clay continued to laugh as the James sisters bantered back at forth. It all made sense now Chris' sudden need to be over protective of her and the moment on the bus the night before when Haley felt he was going to get serious on her. Quinn planned to tell the rest of the band later that evening before the show which would clear up any further speculations. Clay and Quinn headed out early opting to stop for a quiet dinner before arriving at the arena.

Nathan followed his GPS and found his way to Haley's house easily. He was pleased at how close they actually lived to one another and was a bit surprised he'd never heard about half of The Fire Pistols living nearby before. He pulled into Haley's driveway moments later and walked up to her front door still wearing his sunglasses. He rang the bell and heard someone faintly yell "come in" from the other side. He turned the knob and stepped inside quickly removing his glasses in order to see.

"Marcooooo?" he called out as he stood dumbfounded in the empty entry way. He had been expecting a warm greeting from his girl and she was nowhere to be found.

A burst of laughter came from down the hall followed by a "Polooooo."

He shut the door behind himself and flipped the deadbolt by habit. He headed down the hallway in front of him towards the angelic voice he had just heard having utterly no clue where he was going. He quickly glanced around taking in Haley and Quinn's home and decorations.

"Marco?" He called out again chuckling at the end.

"Polo?" Haley answered back as she made her way through the living room towards Nathan's voice. She rounded the corner and came face to face with him. His smile matched hers as they embraced the moment

"Ahh finally! Come here." Nathan said with warm smile. He reached out his arms and within seconds Haley stepped into them wrapping hers around his waist. He squeezed her tiny frame tightly while placing a tender kiss on top of her head. Haley pulled back slightly out of his grasp and looked up to meet his lips. He covered her lips with his and marveled how soft they felt under his. Every kiss with her seemed to be better than the last one.

Finally Nathan pulled away and seemed content just looking at her for the moment. He immediately noticed her makeup was heavier than he was used to seeing. He was somewhat surprised to see her dressed so casual in a dark pair of jeans and combined with a form fitting black tank top with sequins on the front. She was the perfect image of a sexy rocker chick and he couldn't believe that she was all his. But she also looked tired and run down. Those closest to her would be the ones to notice. Judging from her appearance, Nathan noticed she had taken deliberate steps to hide them from fans.

"Quit staring at me and tell me how it went with Dan." Haley said as she headed into the kitchen to get Nathan something to drink. He took her cue and was hot on her heels definitely enjoying the view of her backside until they reached their final destination. The more he studied her body, the more subtle changes he began to notice.

"He didn't expect me to show up at his office that's for sure. I was very clear with him about the terms of our contracts and our business relationship moving forward. He was definitely not expecting that from me. More importantly I managed to get the last word in which felt damn good Hales." Nathan explained as he watched Haley dig around in her refrigerator until she produced two beers for them. Haley cracked the first beer open and slide it across the counter to Nathan.

"Well, I'm glad it went so well. Do you think he'll really back off now?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned for Nathan. She finished with the bottle opener and promptly put it away. Nathan followed her as they walked out to the backyard area.

Nathan sat down across the table from Haley mostly so he could look directly at her. Damn she was gorgeous!

"I think I bought myself some more time at least….but really enough of this. I don't want to talk about Dan anymore tonight. We can deal with him tomorrow. Tonight is about your homecoming and your show." He stated proudly and then raised his beer to hers.

Haley smiled and clanked her beer with his before they both took a long drink.

"So are you ready for your first exhilarating live Fire Pistols experience?" She asked feeling more relaxed since he first arrived. Her mind had been spinning from Quinn and Clay's stork news and she was finding herself getting anxious.

Nathan nodded with a toothy grin before he answered "I'm so excited to see my girl do her thing on stage tonight. Mostly I'm just so glad that you're finally home for a while at least. Now we'll only need to deal with my away games."

Haley reached across the table and touched his arm. A jolt of electricity sparked between their skins. Their chemistry was undeniable to those who were near. They continued to chat while they finished their beers before the limo arrived. Haley had yet to inform Peyton of her relationship with Nathan and was a bit concerned about what might happen backstage before the show. Normally Peyton would pop in and out of the dressing room with last minute details for the band. Hopefully, Peyton would be more distracted since they were in L.A. after all and more celebrities generally attend those concerts. It would help having Nathan's team mate and wife in attendance and cleared to go backstage as well.

Haley was pleased once they finally arrived at the Staples Center and made it to their dressing room. She walked into the room with Nathan following close behind her.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're all here. The time has come for you to finally meet Nathan face to face. Nathan this is my sister Quinn, her boyfriend Clay, and this is Walker and last but not least Chris." Haley said slightly winded after making sure introductions were made. Nathan stepped forward and shook hands with everyone.

"Hey, it's great to finally get a chance to meet all of you." Nathan finally said filling the silence.

Quinn spoke up first hoping to break the ice more for Nathan sake. Walker and Chris could be quite intimidating when need by.

"You too Nathan. I'm glad you were able to make it out tonight to the show." Quinn said with a smile. Nathan immediately felt at ease with Quinn and he was grateful for that. The long stares coming from the other side of the room were enough to make anyone a bit anxious.

"It took some time to get my schedule and Hales to work out as you all understand." Nathan offered as he snuck a glance at Haley who met his gaze with a warm smile.

"So Nathan, let's cut the bull shit here. What is it you're doing with Haley anyhow? We all deserve an explanation." Chris declared out of nowhere.

"Chris!" Haley hissed at him in shock. Quinn was soon to follow with a similar response.

Chris walked over to Nathan and was quickly face to face with him when Nathan finally responded.

"Excuse me. I'm not really sure I know what you're getting at." Nathan replied looking closely at Chris. He certainly wasn't expecting this type of response based on what he'd heard about everyone. Haley had tried her best to explain her relationship with her band mates and how the band's dynamic was. It was going to take more than this little punk to rattle Nathan Scott.

"You heard me and quite frankly we all deserve an answer. We're all a tight family and you're the outsider here." Chris said as he continued to hold a cold harsh stare directly at Nathan.

Haley couldn't believe what was going on. She pulled on Nathan's arm as she tried her best to weasel her body in between the two grown.

"Shut up Chris!" Haley shouted angrily.

"Well Scott, what do you have to say?" Walker asked from behind Chris.

Haley sighed in annoyance "Not you now too. Seriously both of you shut the hell up."

Walker and Chris stood in front of Nathan staring him down trying their hardest to break him down. It a matter of moments it was Walker who first cracked followed shortly by Chris. Both were nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter clutching their sides. Quinn looked between Haley and the rest of the band trying to figure out what was going on.

Nathan looked to Haley for what to do next. Truth be told he had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Ahhh we're just playing with you man. Seriously, it's nice to meet you and even better to know you're not some pansy ass bitch like the last guy Hales brought around. No hard feelings dude?" Chris responded and then he held his hand out to shake Nathan's again.

"Yeah, we're just looking out for our little Haley who when left to her own devices doesn't always make the best decisions for herself." Walker added with a laugh hoping Nathan wouldn't be uptight and understand they were joking.

Nathan looked at Haley who appeared to be seeing red! Just as he was about to extend his hand again to make peace with her band mates, Haley pushed Nathan aside and delivered a hard smack to the side of Walker's head.

"Ouch!"

"You both are jackasses!" Haley exclaimed just before she punched Chris in his shoulder. Instantly his hand shot up up to his arm in shock of the power behind Haley's punch. She might be little but she was anything but weak.

Nathan stood by and watched the interactions between the band mates but more importantly he studied Haley closely. Then Nathan heard Clay laughing loudly from behind him causing Nathan to turn around.

"Good to know it's not just me. They pulled a similar stunt on me years ago after I started dating Quinn. You've got nothing to be worried about with those two goof balls. It takes a lot to take on the James Sisters, all stuff you'll learn with time." Clay replied knowing it would help break the ice.

Nathan and Clay quickly fell into conversation meanwhile the band continued to banter back and forth about each other's significant others until all was settled. Haley joined Nathan at the food table where Clay had showed him one of the perks of being backstage. Haley selected items from the array that would help boost her energy for the long night ahead of her. The group naturally spread out around the room and conversation continued to flow with much more ease. Quinn glanced at the clock on the wall taking note of the time. She patted Clay's knee and paused for a moment seeking his approval before proceeding. Clay nodded back at her with a reassuring smile.

"Hey guys, I've got some band talk before Peyton gets here or the other press shows up." She paused as she waited to ensure she had everyone's attention.

Haley tried her best to downplay the gigantic smile that was slowly creeping over her face. She was secretly pleased Quinn didn't mind Nathan was present for her announcing.

"Well, I….rather Clay and I wanted you guys to be the first to know…" Quinn started until she was abruptly interrupted.

"Dude, are you guys finally moving in together?" Walker asked with excitement.

"About time!" Chris added.

Haley had tried her best to stifle her laughter but was slowly losing it.

"No that's not it." Quinn answered pausing again to get herself back on track for her big reveal.

"Clay did you pop the question?" Walker asked more confidently this time around.

Clay steadied Quinn simply by placing his hand on back. It was time he took the lead on this nonsense.

"Seriously are you guys sharing one brain?" Clay asked looking at both men in question.

Finally the silence Quinn had been waiting for and she was fully intent on taking advantage of her moment.

"I'm pregnant!"

Haley found humor in watching Walker's jaw drop and a twinkle show in Chris' eyes.

"So it was you all along!" Chris exclaimed proudly.

Quinn nodded as Chris approached giving her a bear hug. Walker was soon to follow congratulating Clay as well. Chris briefly explained his detective skills or rather lack thereof to the group. Nathan did raise an eyebrow when Chris got to the portion of the story about Haley's change in behavior on tour, being more tired, and losing weight. So he hadn't been imagining things. Something he intended to look into further in the next few days he vowed silently to himself. He looked over at the beverage table and was on his feet within seconds.

"I'd say this calls for a toast what do you say guys? There's some Sprite here Quinn you can drink." Nathan offered holding up a can of Sprite and a bottle of Tequila in the other hand.

Nathan poured everyone a shot and a special one for Quinn as they all gathered around the table.

"To my sister and her baby daddy Clay!" Haley declared as she raised her cup.

"Cheers"

Everyone tossed back their shots and agreed to keep the news to themselves a little while longer. Quinn wanted to wait a few more weeks before informing the label as well as Peyton. Nathan pulled his phone out of his pocket after feeling it vibrate. He read the text message from Parker signaling he would be arriving soon. He headed out for a bit to meet Parker and Tanya before bringing them backstage. Haley took the opportunity to warm up her vocals a bit with Chris until Peyton arrived.

Peyton checked in with the band as well as made a point to review their current working set list. She made a point to compliment the band on the changes they had made as a group since the last time she joined them on tour. Haley and Chris had written a few "break up" type songs per Peyton's request but also a few others that seemed to naturally just come together once they started writing with one another. A few reporters from the local newspaper followed Peyton into the dressing room and conducted a brief interview and photo opt before they were ushered out. Peyton exited just as Nathan and his guests headed down the same hallway.

'Talk about impeccable timing' Nathan thought to himself as he walked past Peyton.

Meanwhile inside the dressing room..

"So Hales, you were totally right about Peyton and her buying the set list you made." Chris said to Haley once Peyton left.

Haley smiled to herself feeling rather pleased about the small glimmer of control she had over her current situation. She had every intention of playing the songs she wanted to tonight in front of Nathan. The rest of the band backed her up 100% no questions asked when she proposed her idea.

"You still want to debut "New" tonight?" Chris asked as he pointed at the set list which listed a slot a quarter of the way down the list titled _NEW._ It wasn't her fault Peyton assumed it was one of the new requested songs they'd been working on.

Just then Nathan walked into the room with Parker and Tanya right behind him. Haley greeted him with a big smile and said "You bet I'm gonna sing it tonight."

Review please :)


	19. Chapter 18

Continued thanks to all of you loyal readers as well as any new readers who've reviewed. I have read every review and they continue to motivate and inspire me to continue writing. Input and suggestions are always taken into consideration as I'm writing.

I've gotten questions about introducing Lucas and Brooke into the storyline...guess I'm wondering what readers thoughts are on this topic. I know there are a few additional characters already in the story and I don't want to over load it. Leave a review and let me know if you're willing to share your thoughts.

Song Credits to follow at the end of the chapter...

Thanks again for reading

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Eighteen*

Nathan, Parker and Tanya fit in so well with the band one would think they were all old friends. Walker and Chris tried their best not to talk Nathan and Parker's ears off about basketball and the current season. Quinn took advantage of the down time to relax on the sofa while visiting with Tanya and Clay. Haley was doing anything but relaxing before show time.

Haley had been called out from backstage by a crew member to double check her microphone pack, ear pieces and a quick radio interview. She hurried back to their dressing room with the hope of sitting with her friends and finishing her plate of food before the show. Nathan greeted her with a big smile when she walked back into the room again. He immediately noticed she appeared a bit frazzled. He offered her a questioning glance as she found her plate of food and finally sat down again. She made every attempt to jump back into the conversation with the group like she never left until there was yet another knock on the door.

Walker headed towards the door and opened it casually.

"What's up?" Walker questioned looking directly at another crew member standing in front of him.

"Peyton wants Haley to meet a few new music executives before the show really quick. I'll escort her there now." Stated the crew member as he stood there holding a clipboard clearly not budging until Haley accompanied him.

Haley tried to hide her frustration as best as she could knowing all eyes in the room were on her. She snatched up the small sandwich off her plate of food before putting her plate back on the table.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I'll be right back." Haley said quietly as she walked past him on the way out the door. Nathan watched her run off again at Peyton's beck and call leaving the rest of her band resting in the dressing room.

Haley followed the crew member back down the hallway where she had just come from. She tried to eat her sandwich politely without shoving the entire thing in her mouth. She never knew who was watching backstage, taking pictures or taking video footage. She entered a room and was immediately greeted by Peyton.

"Finally you're here! I want you to meet two members of our new team that's helping redefine The Fire Pistols' new image." Peyton said quietly to Haley making sure no one heard them.

Haley nodded knowing she needed to put on her "pretty" face and say all the "right things" during their impromptu meeting. Peyton looked Haley over and paused when she saw Haley's sandwich in her right hand.

"I'm sorry." Haley muttered and then tossed the remainder of the sandwich in a nearby garbage can. Peyton was always concerned with appearances and didn't tolerate anything less than 100% professional behavior and attitude from all her clients.

Nathan tried his best not to babysit the clock while she was away but couldn't help but notice it was getting dangerously close to show time and Haley was nowhere to be found.

"She'll be back soon Lover Boy!" Quinn teased with a grin after she noticed Nathan check the clock for the third time in 10 minutes.

Nathan offered a timid smile back at Quinn before he stated "So this is what Haley meant when she told me touring is non-stop work."

"To be honest it isn't always this hectic. It's just gotten really crazy lately for Haley. With the new direction of the band has shifted to. She's a trooper though! Hales never wants to complain, miss an appointment or let anyone down. My little sis has always been somewhat of an overachiever." She replied jokingly.

Chris had been eavesdropping slightly and added "Not to mention stubborn as the day is long and hard headed when she's told to slow down, take a nap or something like that. It's a good thing we're taking a little break right now for all of us."

As if on cue, Haley burst through the door again while declaring "That's it! I'm not doing any more running around before the show!"

Walker replied "I'll tell her where to stick it if she comes back for ya" from the chair he was lounging in.

Haley walked over and was immediately embraced in a bear hug from Nathan who was waiting with open arms. Having him waiting backstage almost made all her running around not so bad.

"I'm so sorry about all that Nathan but you know how something's can just come up." She apologized instantly feeling awful for nearly abandoning him backstage. She was grateful he had been getting along so well with everyone.

He smiled as he said "No biggie, I understand how it goes sometimes."

Haley let out a tired sigh as she took note of the time. So much for taking a little breather.

"We better go if you want to catch the rest of the opening act. I know you were excited to see them perform and you've missed most of it already because of me." Haley pointed out.

Nathan shook his head as he slightly pulled away from Haley just enough to look at her as he said "I think we should chill out here for a bit if that's ok with you."

She looked back at him with piercing eyes knowing full well what he was attempting to do.

"Nonsense, we've got some time after they finish their set before I've got to go on. Let's go!" Haley declared and then stepped out of Nathan's grasp. She gave herself a glance in the mirror and then looked to Nathan.

"Ready?"

Nathan paused for a moment witnessing first hand just how stubborn Haley James, the rock star, could be. He gave Parker and Tanya a nod and they followed the rest of the group towards the stage. They managed to catch the last two songs of the opening act before returning backstage again. The "glam" squad was waiting for Quinn and Haley in the dressing room when they returned. Nathan took advantage of the opportunity to get to know Clay, Walker and Chris better.

Haley's mind was racing as she sat in the makeup chair desperately trying to relax. She knew the gamble the band was about to take once the show started. Peyton always insisted on personally approving every song they played on tour. Even down to any cover songs the band wanted to throw in, she had to give the final approval. When everything came to a head, there would be only one person's head on the chopping block. Haley James.

Nathan was surprised by all the happenings back stage before the show. He had no idea the amount of work it took to put together a show or the amount of work Haley did night after night while on the road. If only he had known this information a few weeks ago. Instantly he began to beat himself up for not realizing how hard Haley had been working. All the pieces were starting to fall into place. He was ripped from his thoughts by her voice.

"So is back stage life the non-stop party you thought it'd be?" Haley questioned as she walked over to him finally resting on the arm of his chair.

He wrapped his arm around her back and let his hand rest comfortably on her lower back. He glanced up at the "stage glam" version of Haley and smiled with satisfaction. He had to admit, his girl was hot!

"Non-stop is definitely the way to describe it. I kinda thought you artists just would kinda lay around back stage bull shitting until it was time to go on." He admitted honestly.

The Fire Pistols erupted in laughter nearly simultaneously.

"Anything but bro." Walker stated once the laughter quieted down.

"Isn't that what you NBA players do in the locker room before game time? Listen to music or play NBA live?" Quinn jumped in teasing Nathan and Parker.

Before either of them could answer Tanya was on the defense. "Hell no! I pretty much see Parker when he leaves the house for the game and then not until after he's on the court for warm ups. Pretty much the only way I could get to him before the game would be if my leg had been cut off and I was gushing blood. That's how strict it is back there." She said. It was now Nathan and Parker's turn to laugh in response to Tanya's true statement. That was exactly how it was.

"You guys better head out to your seats now. We're just about to show time." Chris pointed out after noticing the time.

"Oh my gosh, he's right." Haley agreed then looked directly as Nathan. "I'll see you out there. I'll be the one at center stage just in case you can't find me."

Nathan smiled as he guided her body towards his using her elbow. She gently kissed his lips before standing up from his chair.

"Break a leg!" Nathan chuckled as he too headed towards the door to the dressing room.

Nathan, Parker and Tanya followed Clay out the door and towards their seats. Meanwhile, The Fire Pistols finished up in the dressing room and headed out to meet up with the rest of the crew backstage. They gathered in a circle for their nightly ritual of prayer and well wishes for a good show. Haley felt a buzz of energy in her stomach as she looked around the circle at her musical family. She was about to let Nathan into a separate part of her life and she was scared as hell. After the last time she had done just that, she vowed to herself she would never mix her worlds again. But everything was different with Nathan. No matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Nathan settled in next to Clay and couldn't help but look around himself amazed. He had stepped foot on the court in this very arena hundreds of times before but tonight was different. He glanced around taking in all the adoring fans anxiously waiting for the show to start.

"Pretty amazing isn't it? Knowing all these people came out to watch your girl kill it on stage. Just wait!" Clay said leaning over towards Nathan to ensure he heard him over the roar of the fans.

Nathan raised his eyebrows slightly in response to Clay's statement about Haley. He opened his mouth to respond to Clay but interrupted when the lights went out and the screaming exploded. Clay grinned back at Nathan feeling somewhat nostalgic for the first time he had watched Quinn perform with The Fire Pistols.

The steady pounding of the drums over powered the screaming fans as the lights came up over the drum kit. Walker pounded away his muscles flexing with each beat. Quinn was illuminated by the spotlight over her head and joined playing her keyboard as she sang into her microphone backing vocals. Instantly Nathan recognized the song and began clapping along with Clay in anticipation for Haley. The light above Chris was next to turn on causing the female fans to heighten their piercing cheers. Nathan faintly saw Haley's body make her way through the darkness towards center stage as she approached her microphone, gripping it with one hand.

_"Cut to now, Holy wow. When did everything become such a hell of a mess?_

_Maybe now, maybe now can somebody come and take this off my chest? _

_I know you think it's not your problem. _

_I know you think that God will solve them. _

_But if your shit is not together it'll never be, you and me plant the seed open up and let it be." _Haley sang into the microphone opening up the show with a bang. The spotlight above her had changed colors several times during the first verse. She remained at center stage singing her heart out to the masses. Chris joined in at the chorus causing the song to push forward with greater depth. She glanced over at him flashing him a smile before returning her focus to the audience as the song continued into the next verse. Haley was in her element and loved opening the show that way. The music died down as Haley prepared to sing again.

_"Four, that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson that I had to do it all on my own. _

_Three, that's how many hail Mary's they would pray for me thinking I was gonna end up all alone. _

_Two for second changes that you've given me, can it be? Lucky lucky me, now let's go. _

_One is what we are, is what we are, Are we all we are. Are we all we are" _Haley belted into the microphone closing her eyes as she hit the last note. The audience continued to sing along with her as she finished the singing their opening number.

Nathan stood completely mesmerized by Haley. She appeared completely at home on stage and was clearly killing it on stage. She moved effortlessly as she made her way across the stage. The only thing he could compare it to was how he felt when he stepped out onto the basketball court. His body knew exactly what to do and he didn't need to think about it. Haley's stage presence was something he'd never witnessed before. He understood more fully now how Peyton decided to change the band's direction to place Haley as the face of The Fire Pistols. She was absolutely captivating when she sang. It was clearly working as Haley continued to make her way across the stage while she played her electric guitar along with the song. Haley continued with her fast pace as she played and sang through four more songs without taking much a break.

Haley managed to sneak a few glances at Nathan and the rest of her friends as Chris took the lead vocals for a change. She found his face quickly mixed in with the crowd and instantly smiled back matching his. She carelessly wiped away a trail of sweat along her forehead as she made her way over towards Chris. They stood side by side sharing his microphone as they sang the last few lines of the song. Haley took advantage of the break and grabbed a quick water break while she glanced down at the set list that was taped to a nearby amp.

"New"

She smiled to herself and couldn't help but feel excited they were about to debut their song. She couldn't remember the last time a song had virtually wrote itself once she sat down and put pen to paper. She happened to sneak a glance stage left and saw Peyton watching where she generally was posted during shows looking pleased with the performance thus far. Standing next to her were the music execs she had met earlier.

"It's now or never." Haley recited to herself and then she made her way back towards center stage. The screaming fans had no clue the extra boost of confidence they were giving her as they showered her with love by all the noise. Haley looked over at Nathan who was clapping alongside Clay.

"We've been on the road for a while now and road life generally leads to a lot of downtime on the tour bus in between cities. Believe it or not some of that downtime is used being productive instead of being wasted playing endless hours of X-Box or watching silly videos of cats on YouTube." Haley said into her microphone as she used her right hand to point over at Walker and Chris. The audience responded with cheers and laughter.

"Here is a little something we wrote a few weeks ago while on the road. It's called "New" and we hope you like it." Haley added and then turned to look towards Chris. He offered her a sneaky looking grin signaling he was pleased with her decision to play "New". She smiled back and then pushed her out in front of her again slightly adjusting the strap. Walker started the song again with a steady rock beat and Haley quickly came in with her vocals and guitar to match.

_"Don't let it go away. _

_This feeling has got to stay. _

_Don't let it go away. _

_This feeling as got to stay. _

_And I can't believe I've had this chance now._

_Don't let it go away…yeah.  
New. You're so new. _

_You, you're new. _

_And I've never had this taste in my past. _

_New. You're so new. _

_My normal hesitation is gone. _

_And I really gravitate toward your will. _

_Are you here to fetch me out? _

_Because I've never had this taste in my mouth._

_Oh you're not old and you're not familiar. _

_Recently discovered and I'm learning about you_." Haley sang into the microphone with ease. She felt a surge of energy as the song progressed.

_New, you're so new  
You, you're new_

And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac  
Cause I've never had this taste in the past

_Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you_

Nathan watched his girlfriend in complete awe. He was astonished by the feeling he now had deep within his heart. He wasn't sure exactly why but the song was about him. He knew it deep down into his soul. The same soul that was once empty but now felt like it was nearly bursting at the seams.

He studied her face as she sang the last verse of the song and desperately ached for her to look his way. He needed that confirmation only she could give him. Haley took a step back as she looked out into the audience completely surprised by the response they were giving. The fans were clapping and screaming so loudly you'd think they'd heard the song before. Immediately Haley felt a pull within her heart and she looked over toward where Nathan had been standing. Her eyes found his within a few seconds and his previous thoughts about the song were instantly confirmed. Haley made note not linger too long as she glanced at Nathan and she quickly looked back towards the rest of the band. Unfortunately, it was not quick enough.

Peyton stood backstage in utter shock at what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Her obedient artists had begun to step out of line and that was clearly not acceptable. She was shaken from her thoughts by someone speaking directly into her ear.

"Did you catch his name?" Peyton demanded in a snarly tone in response to what was said in her ear. She was not in a mood for any games.

"No Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't." The crew member admitted timidly. No one liked to poke the sleeping beast as she was often referred to backstage.

Peyton flew past the crew member in a huff and continued on backstage her heels clacking on the ground the entire way there. She burst through the door like a bat out of hell.

"Ahh you must be the famous Peyton Sawyer. I'm so glad you were able to meet me on such short notice Ms. Sawyer."

Peyton squinted suspiciously and replied "Excuse me but who the hell are you?"

"Someone you're going to get to know quite well deary when I'm done. My name is Dan Scott."

Read and please review! Just takes a few moments and it means a lot. As I said early, let me know what you think about additional characters.. :)

Song Credits: P!nk "Are We All We Are" and No Doubt "New"


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Disclaimer...you know the drill.

Thank you again for the continued support and reviews! I love reading them and getting others point of view and opinions. Thanks again for taking the time to leave them.

As I've been writing I feel like I need to apologize for how Peyton is coming off. Didn't mean to make her a villain type when I started out. I wonder if that's turning people off from the story...thoughts?

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Nineteen*

"Mr. Scott, first of all I'd like to know how you got back here in the first place. I don't believe we have any business to discuss." Peyton bluntly stated from the doorway where she had refused to move from.

Dan couldn't contain his evil cackle in response to Peyton's comment very well. This only fueled her angry and annoyance.

"You know what, I think it's time you leave quietly. I'd really hate to have to call security and make a scene." Peyton threatened as she held a strong gaze with Dan.

"Ms. Sawyer I assure you that you don't want me to leave just yet. Not when I have something you want to see." Dan said as he held up a file folder for her to see.

He had captured her attention there was no doubt about that. She walked further into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Alright, what is it? I'm very busy tonight if you haven't noticed yet." Peyton demanded and then held out her hands gesturing towards the folder Dan still had clenched in his grasp.

"I have a certain problem I'd like to discuss with you that involves one of your clients. And judging from tonight, she's probably your best client to date." Dan began keeping his stare steady on Peyton's.

Peyton's eyebrows rose at the mention of her best client. It was then he knew he had her, hook line and sinker.

"What's this have to do with Haley James?" She questioned.

Dan opened the folder and handed several photographs to Peyton. He watched closely trying to witness a reaction of any kind once she laid eyes on them however she gave him nothing. Peyton was after all one of the best in the business for a reason.

"What do you want Mr. Scott?" She finally asked after going through the photographs a second time. The folder contained a few photographs from Haley's last relationship most of which were taken at public events mixed with a few compromising candid ones. She had worked her magic after Haley's last relationship fell apart to make the photographs now in question disappear. She'd be damned if they'd surface now. The last photographs held the most interest to Peyton since she had never seen them before.

"Where did you get these?"

"From the private investigator I hired to follow my client of course. I seem to know more about Haley's recent whereabouts than you do these days. Your client has been keeping secrets from you and it's fucking up my universe." Dan declared in a harsh voice surprising Peyton.

"What do you want?" Peyton demanded back not wanting to show her confidence was wavering slightly.

"I think we both want the same thing Ms. Sawyer. This relationship needs to end now! I will not have her ruin my son's career in the NBA. And I'm aware of the new direction your "little" band seems to be taking and Haley couldn't afford a scandal right now. So do the smart thing here and work with me to dissolve this relationship." He proposed.

Peyton remained silent for a second before she countered back "And if I don't help you?"

A devilish smile slowly crept across his face as he replied "Those photos you worked so hard to hide will get distributed including those questionable candid ones of Ms. James. As well as an accompanying story from her ex rehashing nitty gritty details of their romance of course. I highly suggest you choose option A."

Dan walked up to Peyton and handed her his business card.

"If I don't hear from you within 24 hours I will proceed with releasing the photographs. Keep the em', I have the originals after all." Dan said and then walked out of the room leaving Peyton standing in the room alone with her mind racing.

Haley worked her way back and forth across the stage for the remainder of the show. She was like the energizer bunny on speed. Nathan couldn't believe how much of a workout she got every night from performing. No wonder she sounded exhausted when she'd phone him after a show. He still couldn't believe the outpouring of love the fans were giving the band. The cheers and screams continued as the band gave their final bow after their last song of the encore. He'd felt watchful eyes on him throughout the show but realized it could have been Parker attracting the attention as well. He made a point to interact with Parker often throughout the concert so it would appear he attended the concert as a group event. Clay led the way again the moment the show was over. He had perfected the exit move and had the group backstage in no time.

Nathan broke away from Clay and headed towards the limo Haley and him had arrived in hours earlier. He was pleased with the amount of privacy the underground parking ramp allowed. He slipped inside the limo and prepared to himself to wait for how long he wasn't sure. Meanwhile, Haley quickly grabbed a few last minute items from their dressing room backstage before she headed towards the parking ramp.

"So I'm thinking the fact that Peyton left the concert before it was even over isn't a good sign." Walker stated as Haley was about to leave.

"Guess I'll find out soon enough but whatever with her. We played a hell of a good show tonight and the fans loved it. I'm not going to worry about her for the rest of the night." Haley said hoping her tone of voice reassured them but also herself.. Inside she was freaking out about her recent rebellious act.

"We sure did! Get going Walker, we've gotta change and head out to celebrate!" Chris gloated with a grin.

Haley laughed as she hugged the rest of the band before heading towards the door. She swiftly made her way through the back corridors with a small duffel bag in hand. She spotted three limos parked side by side once she entered the underground parking ramp. She was greeted with instant butterflies once her driver got out of the car in preparation of her arrival.

"Thank you so much." Haley exclaimed as the driver opened the door for her and she slid into the back of the limo.

"So you wanna hook up tonight or what?"

Haley giggled as she saw Nathan seated in the limo holding two glasses of champagne.

"Think you're cool enough to score with me? I am a big rock star after all." She teased back as she took a glass from his hand.

He smiled as he slowly leaned in closing the gap between them.

"Think you're cool enough to score with me?" He countered back. "You know, I just happen to be a big NBA star after all."

Haley closed what little space was between them and silenced him with her lips. His left hand found its way to her cheek and he used it to deepen their kiss. They finally pulled apart when the limo began to move driving them to their final location for the evening. They enjoyed their bottle of champagne as they celebrated Nathan's performances in his recent games, Haley's successful tour and finally being together for more than one night. Before long, they arrived back at Haley and Quinn's house and quickly headed inside.

"Ahhh it feels so good to _finally_ be home for the night." Haley exclaimed as she stood in the entry way kicking off her shoes not bothering to put them away.

"I bet it does. It's always nice to come home and sleep in your own bed after being on the road for a while." Nathan added.

Haley walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his tight torso. "You're staying the night right? Quinn's gonna be at Clay's tonight so…."

"Like hell I'd be anywhere else tonight. Especially not now after watching you doin' your thing up there on stage for the last 2 hours. Talk about a whole different kind of foreplay." Nathan remarked as he hands slowly made their way from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. He felt her small frame shake slightly as she laughed to herself. He now understood what she'd tried to explain to him after she'd watched him play when they were in New York at the same time.

"Well then let's not waste any more time." Haley declared letting her arms drop from around his body. She headed towards the stairs pausing once she had climbed up a few stairs. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him seductively.

"Are you ready to score Scott?"

And with that she bounced up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. She could hear Nathan's heavy feet a few steps behind hers.

The next morning Haley moved to roll over in bed however was met with the resistance of a strong arm wrapped around her petite frame. She smiled as she ran her hand against the bare skin of his arm. He tightened his grip around her body and nuzzled his face into her neck. His lips managed to find a patch of bare skin through her hair.

"Mmm morning baby." Nathan muttered still half asleep.

"Good morning." She replied.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked in between the small kisses he was leaving on her neck and now her bare shoulder.

"Absolutely perfect! That is once we finally decided to go to sleep. I totally forget how much I love this bed when I'm on tour until I get back home again." She answered sounding content.

"Ahh, it's good to have you home Hales."

She wiggled herself around so she was now facing him.

"I'm glad to be home at least for a little while anyhow. What time is your work out today?" Haley questioned.

He glanced at the clock beside her bed and then answered "In three hours. It's just a light work out before the game tonight."

"What do you say I fix us some breakfast before you head out?" she suggested with hopeful eyes.

Nathan demonstrated his agreement by placing a sweet kiss on her lips. They promptly got out of bed and got dressed. Nathan put on his outfit from last night while Haley found some lounge wear in her dresser. Within minutes they headed down to the main level of the house. Nathan turned on his phone and listened to the numerous alerts from being turned off over night. Meanwhile Haley was well into her work of preparing a hearty breakfast for them. After weeks on tour, it felt good to get into the kitchen and actual prepare something herself. Nathan kept her company in the kitchen while he tended to some business on his iPhone.

Haley took the pan of scrambled eggs off of the stove and brought it towards the table where Nathan was seated. He had already helped himself to two slices of toast and half of a grapefruit. Haley joined Nathan at the table and happily took the other half of his grapefruit.

"So, dare I ask what's going to happen today with Peyton after last night? I mean, I can't imagine she's going to be pleased judging from what you've told me." Nathan said in between bites.

Haley sprinkled some sugar on her fruit before she began digging it out with a spoon. She let a small sigh escape her lips knowing Nathan was right.

"Why do you think I haven't turned my phone on yet? I'm clearly going to avoid an argument I know is going to happen for as long as I can. Kinda like you do with Dan right?" She replied.

He nodded in agreement and then decided to change the subject quickly. They discussed their schedules for the upcoming week and worked out some plans together during the rest of their breakfast. Nathan helped Haley clear the table and with some of the dishes before he declared he needed to get going or he'd be late to his work out. Haley followed him to the entry way to say good bye to him until she saw him later at the game. He wrapped her in a bear hug and they shared one last kiss. Haley reached to unlock her front door prompting Nathan's memory.

"You know I was thinking I can't believe you don't live in a gated community or anything. Don't you feel exposed here without the extra security?" Nathan questioned as he looked in her eyes.

Haley made a funny grin and just shrugged her shoulders before answering "Quinn got a security system installed a year or so ago. We've met all our neighbors and everyone kinda looks out for each other. Not something you really see in California but it works here."

He peered back at her in disbelief before adding "Maybe will your recent rise to fame and how things seem to be going you might want to rethink your housing location. Start looking for a place that's in a secure community or something. I don't really like the idea that just a deadbolt is protecting your from a crazed fan."

She cocked her head to the side and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was touched by his concern and somewhat surprised.

"Don't worry too much about it Nathan. We haven't had any trouble before and we've lived her for like ever. I don't think I could…"

"All the more reason to probably think of moving soon. The longer you stay in a location the easier it is for people find out where you live." Nathan interrupted her sounded more intense.

"OK chill, let's talk about this another time. You better go before you end up late and get fined." Haley stated clearly ending their debate over her house.

"Look I'm sorry I don't mean to butt in but I just worry about you." He apologized quickly after noticing the tone of her voice had hardened with her last remark.

"I know and I love you for it." She said and then gave him one last peck on the lips. She opened the front door and stepped to the side allowing Nathan to exit.

"Love you too. I'll see you at the game later. Don't forget your tickets that I left on the kitchen counter." He called back to her as he walked to his car.

She called back to him "I won't. Have a good work out and see ya soon."

She closed the front door and flipped the deadbolt. As it made a clanking sound she thought back to what Nathan had said about her house and the security. She made a mental note to discuss it with Quinn later to see if Nathan was overreacting and being paranoid. She made her way back upstairs and into the shower. She knew she was putting off the inevitable but figured she'd at least shower and get dressed before heading into battle with Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton sat at her desk overwhelmed with the piles of papers and photographs in front of her. She had spent the remainder of the night before going over the proposition from Dan Scott as well as the photographs. She recalled Haley's trip to New York and how the schedule changed per Haley's request. 'Must have been changed so she could see him.' She figured to herself after looking at the photos of Nathan and Haley walking on the street in New York. She found herself jotting a few notes about dates and events over the last few months in an attempt to pin point when everything changed. She felt like if she could uncover when the relationship developed she might find a way to have the upper hand with Dan. She also found herself thinking back about that night in Miami when Haley had mysteriously dropped off the scene for an entire day not answering any phone calls or text messages from Peyton.

Peyton sat back in her chair in shock as she strung the information together slowly.

"She had him in her hotel room that night!" Peyton declared out loud as she replayed her interaction with Haley in her hotel room. She took forever to finally answer the door and seemed distracted during their conversation. Haley also promptly agreed with Peyton's request, something she never did under normal circumstances. Peyton racked her brain for the last few details and remembered the bed seemed to be disheveled and she could've sworn she heard someone else's voice in the room when she was in the hall knocking on the door. She thought for a few moments before finally coming to a decision. She shuffled through the pile of papers and retrieved the business card. She punched the numbers into the telephone that sat on her desk and waited for a response on the other end.

"Good morning, Scott Management this is Karen, how may I help you?"

"Dan Scott please."

"I'm sorry he's in an important meeting can I send you to his voicemail?" Karen asked in a sweet voice.

"No you may not! You tell him it's Peyton Sawyer on the line. Trust me, he'll want to take me call!" Peyton barked into the phone. She waited as she was put on hold for a few moments growing somewhat nervous inside until someone picked up again on the other line.

"Well, Ms. Sawyer I've been expecting your call."

"It looks like we have some business to discuss after all." Peyton stated bluntly careful not to show any emotion.

"I'm listening….so what's your answer?" He questioned back.

"You're right. We've got something in common and it seems we're each other's only solution. I have too much money riding on Haley James to let it all fall apart now. What kinda plan do you have in the works so far?"

Dan smiled feeling pleased with himself. "With the two of us working together, there will be trouble in paradise in no time."

He entered the locker room after a mediocre work out. He'd expected a little more out of himself especially after how his body had been responding previously. Maybe it was an off day? Or it was the weird way they left each other that morning? He couldn't help but play their conversation over again in his head as he hit the shower. Nathan wasn't sure what was causing the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been growing over the last few days and he was trying desperately to ignore it but all of the sudden the intensity grew. He finished in the shower and headed over to his locker to get dressed.

"Scott that was quite a show last night huh!" Parker said as he approached his locker.

Nathan looked up and smiled as he thought of Haley.

"I'm glad you two had fun last night. The girls will probably have fun together at the game tonight too. Tanya's comin' right?" Nathan asked and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He ruffled his slightly wet hair with his towel before tossing it in a nearby towel bin.

"Yup she'll be there early as usual. She's happy to be a decoy/cover for you and Haley anytime." Parker added.

"Thanks man I really appreciate it. Things won't be this way forever. We've just gotta figure a few things out first. Then there shouldn't be so much secrecy." Nathan said hoping it was the case. He finished dressing and headed home to get in a much needed nap. He knew he'd be back at the arena only a few hours later but he needed the nap.

"Are you being serious? You actually liked it?"

"Of course I did. Some of your best work yet and the key was it was different. I think that's what we've got try again."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remained silent as she tried to gather her composure. This was not how she anticipated her conversation with Peyton to go.

"An offer ended up on my desk early this morning and I know you're going to be so excited about it once I tell you. I accepted it prior to consulting with you but only because there wasn't any time to wait for you to get back to me. And since I couldn't reach you by phone…"

"Yeah about that I just wanted to sleep in this morning after sleeping in my own bed last night. So what did you sign me up for this time?" Haley asked sounding rather skeptical.

"Don't worry Haley. You're going to love it I promise." Peyton said hoping she wasn't coming off "too" nice and then continued "You've been requested to sing a duet that will be the theme song for this up and coming summer's blockbuster movie. Isn't that great?"

Haley was surprised, she'd never been asked to be part of a movie soundtrack before. It would definitely be something different that's for sure.

"That sounds kind of cool. What's the song and who am I singing with?"

"Here's the thing the movie director wants a rough cut of the song and I've booked you some studio time after doing a little rearranging. I'll need you down here within the hour. OK?" Peyton said intentionally ignoring Haley's question.

"Peyton, I don't think..."

"Listen Haley, this is an opportunity you can't pass up and I expect you here." Peyton said and then hung up.

"Shit!" Haley muttered to herself as she set her phone down. She quickly changed into something appropriate to wear to Nathan's game later just in case she didn't have time to come home and change. She shoved the ticket into her purse before heading out the door. She fought through a little traffic as she drove to the recording studio glancing at the clock in her car. She pulled into the parking lot and made her way inside quickly. She waved at the receptionist as she walked past heading back towards the recording studios down the hall knowing exactly which one to enter. One of the chairs behind the soundboard turned around revealing her duet partner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Chris Keller was just about to ask you the same thing. Guess my top secret duet partner has been revealed. I'm sure you appreciated getting a work call on our first damn day off just about as much as I did this morning." Chris answered.

"So much for our much needed break." Haley muttered as she put her stuff down on the couch to make herself more at home. She was not in the mood to be in the recording studio nor did she have the mental energy for it. She knew she'd have to muster up something because recording less than perfect just wasn't acceptable in eyes.

Peyton showed up a few minutes later and provided the lyrics and the instrumental track so they could listen to the music. Chris and Haley began rehearsing the song together while Peyton headed back to her office. Once they felt confident with the song, they headed into the studio to begin recording "Where The Stars Go Blue". Peyton soon found her way back into the studio and was seated behind the soundboard with head phones on. Peyton stayed true to her business form, remained very selective with the different takes on the song. She continued to insist they do take after take until she finally gave them a much rest.

"Why don't you guys take a little break? I'll be right back." Peyton said as she pushed the talk back button. She gathered up a few items and headed out of the studio again leaving Chris and Haley alone.

Haley looked at Chris feeling completely spent and muttered "Seriously, how many times can we sing the same damn song?"

"I'm just glad we're just doing the vocals." Chris added before taking a long drink of water as Haley followed suit. She glanced at her smartphone to make note of the current time. It really had taken them all afternoon and then some to record vocals for one song.

Peyton settled into her office chair as she proceeded to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Well, the song is working out perfectly. This recording session couldn't have gone any better." Peyton replied into her phone.

"I knew you'd be able to work your magic and hold up your end of the bargain today."

"Dan, I'd say it's safe to bet that even if she left within the next 30 minutes, she'd be stuck in rush hour traffic and still wouldn't make it to the game before tipoff or most of the first quarter." Peyton stated directly into her phone.

Dan silently nodded in agreement and opened his mouth once he realized something he had neglected.

"I'm pretty sure your right. Think you can make it so Haley barely makes the game entirely?" Dan questioned back.

"Consider it done." And with that she ended the call. She marched back into the studio and was greeted with the sight of Haley and Chris kicking back. Peyton pushed the talk back button and quickly obtained their attention.

"Great work so far guys! Now let's lay down a few guitar takes for the song. Chris you're up first!"

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

AN: See previous disclaimer...

Thank you again to those of you that are still reading this story. I'm having a hard time getting updates out more often, I'll try and work on being better about it. I noticed a little drop in traffic so I'm just trying to figure out if/what the reason might be. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I enjoy reading them and finding out what you liked or didn't like or what you think might happen next. Special thanks to; Cocboheme, several different guest posts, 123, CoachMom, woz1971, Blue, GottaluvNaley Cocoboheme. Sorry for the shorter chapter, just seemed to be how it worked out this time around. I'm kinda curious to see what predictions people might have and stuff. Don't be shy :)

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty*

Nathan made his way down the court dribbling the ball gracefully making his way around his current opponent. He passed the ball to a team mate and continued on his way towards the hoop. He turned to the right just in time to see the ball sailing through the air with just enough time for him to hopefully guide it into the hoop. His feet left the floor as he jumped just high enough for his finger tips to tap the ball toward the hoop. The crowd erupted into cheers of disappointment as Nathan tapped the ball too hard and it went completely over the other side of the hoop. The second his feet were on the floor again he turned around completely. Anticipation and excitement were drained from his body. The seat was still empty.

He jogged back to his team's bench for a brief time out. He sipped on water as he sat for a moment resting his legs. His coach was giving the team a pep talk and he knew he needed to listen but he just couldn't seem to focus. The fourth quarter was well under way and still no sign of her. Somehow he had managed to hold himself together during the first half when he played but everything was slowly unraveling right before him. With only five minutes left in the game, Nathan Scott was officially losing it and he couldn't get control again.

It didn't surprise Nathan one bit. He was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner. He was starting to think his coach had suddenly become blind. How could he not be with how he had been playing the last few minutes? Nathan knew it was only a matter of time and didn't blame his coach when he finally pulled him from the game. He felt a sense of relief from the internal struggle he was having. Haley James was officially messing with his game.

Haley pulled her phone from her pocket and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the actual time. She couldn't believe how late it had gotten. But one thing was clear, Haley James had had enough. She exited the booth and made her way towards Peyton.

"Well, Haley I think you're really starting to nail that guitar piece. Maybe a few more takes and then we'll probably have it." Peyton said with a fake smile.

Haley looked over at Chris who looked as exhausted as she felt. She walked over to the couch and gathered her purse.

"Peyton, I think this is getting ridiculous. I know for a fact you have more than enough takes of our vocals and guitar to make a decent cut of this song. It shouldn't take nearly 7 hours to record one song! I'm done!" Haley declared as she shoved her phone in her purse as she retrieved her car keys.

"Settle down Hales.." was all Chris managed to get out before Peyton spoke.

"Haley, I'm trying to get the best performance out of you for this track and I just don't think you've given me perfection yet. I know you, and you won't be happy with anything but." Peyton stated knowing just how to get underneath Haley's skin. Haley James the artist was a perfectionist and Peyton was counting on it.

Haley hesitated and engaged in a stare down with Peyton. Peyton only returned the glare in hope she'd pressure her into staying. She had agreed with Dan that Haley would miss the game to prevent the "happy" couple from spending any more time together as well as to prevent a possible story to break of the romance. Haley let out an exhausted sigh signaling to Chris she had finally made her decision.

The post-game interviews Nathan participated in were a blur. He tried his best to give generic answers mainly in a lame attempt to get them over with. Luckily the Clippers had managed to pull off a win together in spite of his lack luster performance. He was anxious to shower and get the hell out of the arena.

"Yo Scott you ok man?" Parker asked as he approached Nathan who was already finished getting dressed.

Nathan looked up from tying his shoes and replied "I don't know, I just couldn't get it together tonight."

"You seemed really distracted. Was it because Haley never showed? What's up with that anyway?" He questioned sounding concerned.

"I just gotta get out of here right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Nathan bolted from the locker room and quickly made his way to the parking ramp. He got into his car and instantly opened his glove compartment to retrieve his iPhone. He wasn't sure why his phone had ended up in there but old habits die hard. He slid his finger across his phone and entered in his password. He hoped he'd find a message from Haley explaining her whereabouts but came up empty handed. He was just about to call her when an incoming phone call interrupted him. Without looking he quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, we need to talk. You want to explain to me what's going on with you?"

"Not now Dan."

"You owe me an explanation for your shitty performance tonight. You lacked focus tonight." Dan stated knowing fully well what had happened to Nathan. As his agent/manager, he disliked having his client perform badly but knew it would be worth it in the long run. The more proof he could create to prove to Nathan that having a relationship with Haley James was fatal to his career the better.

"Obviously I'm well aware of how I played tonight. I don't need you reminding me or anyone else for that matter. Look, I'll call you tomorrow Dad. I just can't do this right now." Nathan replied and then hung up the phone not waiting for a response from Dan.

Dan sat in his office feeling a mix of emotions. He hated the tone of voice when Nathan had a bad game. Dan knew how hard Nathan was on himself and how badly he wanted to do well. It was all he dreamed about as a boy, playing in the NBA. Everything came crashing down after Nathan's accident but he managed to fight back through his painful rehab. Dan was proud of not only his client but his son. He was there for Nathan when he needed to rely on someone else. Dan was not about to let some chick push him aside and mess with his client.

Nathan resisted the urge to call Haley and decided to head for home instead. He knew everyone was entitled to a bad game now and then but he felt the standards were different for him. The sports critics were just waiting pounce on him for him a slip up to start doubting his "recovered" knee and his overall value as a player for the Clippers. He couldn't believe he had let his game get effected so easily. It wasn't just that fact Haley hadn't showed up or called. Sure that bothered him and of course he was concerned with her whereabouts. It was the empty chair that really got him. Way down into his heart.

Simply the vision of an empty chair sent him years back. Back to a place he never wanted to visit again. It had taken everything he had to work through the pain and he wasn't about to let it come up again. He decided to take the long way home in order to allow himself some time to think while he drove. He shut his phone off, turned the radio up and just drove.

Haley jumped out of her car and quickly headed into her house in a fit of rage. She couldn't believe what had just happened and the fact she had let it go on as long as it did. She had started to feel it was a bit strange that Peyton asked her to do take after take of the same line in the song but trusted her. She was their manager and was well respected in the industry. But everyone had their limist and Haley hit hers. She thought back to the stare down she'd engaged in earlier at the studio. Peyton had pushed her to the brink and she couldn't take it anymore. She finally fought back. Chris had sent Haley a text message after she'd fled the studio voicing words of encouragement for her. He knew the struggle she put herself through before she finally stood up to Peyton and walked out.

She let herself in the front door and slammed it shut behind herself. It felt good knowing no one was home. She headed upstairs to her room and changed into her work out clothes. She needed to expel some of the anger inside of her. She tried Nathan's phone for the third time and it went straight to voicemail again.

"Nathan, it's me. I'm so sorry about your game and missing it. I wanted to be there and tried to be there. Like I said on the other message, I should've left the studio sooner. I'm just sorry. I don't know if you're caught up with post-game interviews or still stuck in the locker room. Please call me back whenever you get this. I love you." Haley said into her phone and then ended her call.

Her phone let out an annoying peep and then went black.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and then started looking for her charger. Of course it would die right now. She plugged her phone in and placed it beside her bed. Then Haley dug out her iPod and her running shoes and headed back downstairs. She debated about using her treadmill or heading outside instead. There was something about feeling the wind in her face. She knew it was getting dark but figured her hot pink tank top would be reflective enough at dusk for drivers to see her. She wouldn't be gone that long anyway. She headed out the garage door instead so she wouldn't need her keys and then took off down the street. As her feet hit the pavement, Haley slowly felt herself start to let go of her anger. She picked up the pace and she continued on her run.

Peyton sat in her office with her back towards the door. She was utterly surprised Haley had left against her wishes. Something seemed to be shifting in Haley and she was becoming more confident and sure of herself. Those were indeed excellent qualities for the lead singer of The Fire Pistols to possess. Now all Peyton needed to do was harness Haley James. At least she still had some control over Chris which could prove to be useful. Chris had stayed after to ensure the remaining guitar parts were recorded and mixed properly. They shortly parted ways and Peyton fled the studio once Chris had completed the last take. She brought up the last number in her phone and hit send.

"Well, you should certainly be satisfied with the results." Peyton said into her phone.

"You held up your end of the deal, kept her from the game, and stopped another possible story leak for the night. Nice work Ms. Sawyer." Dan said into his phone.

"I plan on stepping up Haley's schedule over the next week so she will be beyond busy. She's not going to know what hit her. Radio interviews, photo shoots, and late night TV appearances…all great publicity for her. Keeping Haley busy should help alleviate the problem on your end don't you think?" Peyton replied.

There was a long pause as Peyton continued to listen on her phone. She jotted down a few notes on some scratch paper from her desk.

"That all sounds good. I will be in touch to let you know how Haley is dealing with things." Peyton concluded and then ended her call. She looked out her office window praying their plan wouldn't back fire.

Chris stood in the studio hallway in utter confusion. His intention was to make an attempt to smooth things over with Peyton on Haley's behalf before he left the studio. However, Chris had overheard one side of a conversation that he knew he shouldn't have.

Nathan found himself driving a familiar route without having to think about where he was going. He had taken it many times before. He could probably get there with a blind fold on if he had to even though he hadn't been there in quite some time. He pulled into the drive way and slowly got out of the car. He looked around at the surrounding houses pleased no one else was there to greet him. Maybe he should've called first but it was too late now. He was already there and there was no turning back now. The front light had already turned on. He scratched his forearm suddenly feeling anxious for some reason as he waited on the front step. He pressed the doorbell button and took a step back as he waited. He rubbed his buzzed head desperately trying to settle himself.

The door slowly swung up and Nathan turned to face the door.

"Nate? This is a surprise. It's been a while since you've been here."

He shifted his weight slightly between his feet suddenly unable to speak.

"Why don't you come in?" said the voice behind the door.

Nathan nodded and stepped into the house closing the door behind him.

Haley wiped the sweat from her forehead as she made a sharp left turn as she began to make her way back to her house. She had gotten a bit carried away and ran further south than she originally intended. Her legs hard started to feel slightly numb signaling she had run far enough. The run allowed her time to reflect on the day and what had happened at the studio. She tried to pick up the pace as she noticed it was starting to get a little too dark to be out running alone. Her body felt tired and was lacking energy. Haley started to feel a little dizzy and realized then she hadn't had anything of real substance since her breakfast that morning with Nathan. She had eaten a few snacks while recording with Chris but definitely not lunch or dinner. She shouldn't have been so careless to run without eating properly. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk as she gathered her bearings a bit hoping the light headed feeling would go away. She had roughly half a mile to go before she made it back to her house.

Haley took a deep breath and changed the song on her iPod. Once she was satisfied with her song selection, she managed to take off running again trying channel a new source of energy to get her home safely. She ignored the shaking feeling in her legs and pushed herself even harder. She noticed a car's headlights appear behind her and she could sense the car was moving slowly. Feeling glad she had grabbed her baseball hat before headed out, she pulled at the bill of her hat to make sure it was secure on her head. She glanced to her left and saw the outline of two large figures in the car. Haley pulled at her ear buds and removed one from her ear as she continued running at an even faster pace suddenly feeling uneasy. The sound of the engine grew louder as the car pulled up right next to her. Maybe it was the fact it was dark now or the slow moving car but Haley had officially gotten herself spooked. 'Why had she let her phone battery die and leave the house without it?' She thought to herself.

Haley felt her body starting to give out again from pushing harder to get home quickly. She chanced another glance towards the car and saw it had slowed down even more. Something didn't feel right.

Please Review if you liked it or have feedback for me!

Thank you!


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story. I kinda hit a block after story views dropped off a bit and I started thinking people had lost interest or the story wasn't up to par. Hopefully that's not the case.

Thank you for continuing to read and leave reviews. I enjoy reading them!

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-One*

Nathan sat silently on the sofa as he had two pairs of eyes staring back waiting for him to speak.

"So I'm thinking you're kinda surprised to see me way out here huh?" Nathan finally said after a long awkward silence.

"The thought did cross my mind. To be honest I can't remember the last time you just drove here out of the blue. Normally you rather I have me come to you."

Nathan wasn't really sure why he was even there in the first place. It seemed to have something to do with the chain of events from earlier in the evening.

"I know it's been a while since I've seen you guys." Nathan started apologizing but was cut off.

"Nate we understand you're just as busy as are we. Don't put all the blame on yourself here." Brooke interjected finally deciding to speak. She offered Nathan a sheepish grin.

Her smile always could put him right at ease. Anyone for that matter who happen to be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of her love. Brooke had a heart of gold and loved her friends and family unconditionally.

"She's right. The phone works both ways so it's no sweat. What's really going on Nate? We literally just got done watching your game." Lucas added.

"Can't a guy pay an impromptu visit to his old high school buddies?" Nathan joked hoping to distract his friends enough so they wouldn't see the uneasiness in his eyes.

Lucas peered back at him with a skeptical eye as he replied "I've known you for too long to fall for that shit."

Nathan tried to hold his fake smile but their concerned stares were weighing on him. It wasn't like him to show up on their doorstep out of the blue. At least not anymore. The trio was inseparable during their high school years. Nathan and Lucas played high school basketball together while Brooke was a cheerleader. They all had become fast friends their freshman year after spending time together during practice, away games, as well as during their classes. The rumor mill was always buzzing about Brooke and her "boys". Fellow classmates couldn't understand or accept that she was just "friends" with both of them. But that's all it was and it worked for them.

After graduating, Nathan and Lucas headed off to Duke University on scholarship together. Brooke opted to pursue her dream of fashion and headed to NYU. They'd remained in contact via different social media outlets as well as the good old fashioned telephone throughout the school year. They had spent the first few years of college trying new things, meeting new people and growing into young adults. Nathan was grateful to have someone to confide in about his father and the pressure he put on Nathan to be perfect. Lucas had witnessed Dan Scott's erratic behavior first hand during high school basketball and it only worsened in college.

Brooke didn't think twice about rushing to Nathan's side after the death of his mother Deb. She hopped on the next flight out of New York after Lucas had called her to tell her the news. Growing up together, they had spent a lot of time at the Scott household and Deb had been a mother type figure for them as well. It was a shock to everyone who loved her. Helping Nathan grieve the loss of his mother was a difficult task and one he wasn't so willing to accept help with. He relied on his friends as his own father provided no emotional support whatsoever after she died. Lucas and Brooke managed to get Nathan through the funeral, burial and got him back to school. The further away Nathan was from Dan the better it was in their eyes. Basketball was the other major part that helped heal Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke's friendship slowly evolved into a romantic one after Deb died. They carried on a long distance relationship for the remainder of college and then decided to move in together. Lucas majored in English and was intent on becoming a writer, a career he could do anywhere. Brooke was intent on moving to California to start her business and fashion line. Nathan had been lucky enough to be picked by the L.A. Clippers and was excited they'd all be living closer to one another again. Sure he traveled a lot for games but knowing his "family" was nearby helped immensely. Lucas and Brooke had made it a point to plan their wedding around Nathan's basketball game schedule for him to carry out his best man duties.

Nathan sat in Lucas and Brooke Roe's living room suddenly feeling foolish. He bolted after the game and came to the two people who would understand him without much explanation. He just wasn't up to that yet.

"I didn't really play the best tonight in case you guys didn't notice yet." Nathan finally said his voice cracking a bit from his dry throat.

"Yeah, it seemed like you just couldn't get it together and as the game progressed it just got worse. Is your knee ok?" Lucas asked as he looked Nathan up and down.

Nathan nodded as he answered "Yeah my knee feels alright. I just let myself get wrapped up in my head instead of focusing on the game. I shouldn't have been so weak."

Brooke looked at Lucas then back at Nathan. "I can't imagine Dan will take your game performance very well."

Nathan winced at the mere mention of his name. He knew he would get an earful from Dan in the morning.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to that conversation or the team meeting tomorrow either." Nathan replied.

"What had you so tweaked during the game?" Lucas asked somewhat out of the blue. He stared at Nathan waiting for a response but heard nothing.

"Nate?" Brooke called out pushing him further to respond.

Nathan looked up from his feet back at his two closest friends knowing they could read him like an open book.

"Her uhhh…..her seat was empty for the whole game." He finally managed to say his voice breaking at the end.

Brooke's eyes grew large as she quickly shifted her glance over towards her husband. His eye size matched hers exactly.

"Where was Haley?" Lucas managed to ask Nathan after a long drawn out pause.

Nathan slowly let the breath he was holding in out before he answered. "She never showed."

"I'm sure she had a good excuse right?" Brooke said trying to sound hopeful.

Nathan shifted slightly on the couch and replied "Not a word from her. No text or missed call, nothing."

Lucas rubbed his thumb and forefinger along his chin as he desperately tried to think on his feet and say all the right things. Nathan appeared on the brink of something bad.

"Did you try and call her?" Lucas asked him.

He shook his head no and slowly his eyes fell to the floor again.

"Something work related had to have come up, she wouldn't just not show up without an explanation. She's your girlfriend for goodness sakes." Brooke declared.

Nathan dug his phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I shut it off once I got in my car and haven't turned it on since." He admitted.

Lucas softened his look at his old friend and then snuck a look at his wife. She offered a blank like stare back not sure what else to say.

"It's not like the last time Nathan. You know that right?" Lucas said.

"Luke, I can't help but think about when….If I don't call then I won't have to hear…" He started off strong but failed to complete his thought.

There was yet another moment of silence in the room. Nathan looked at his friend's faces fearing they thought it was losing it.

"You guys, I know logically they're two completely separate situations. It's just getting my heart to feel that is a different story. Some days it just feels like all this time has passed and other times it's like it happened yesterday. I just miss her." Nathan confessed quietly.

Brooke quickly blinked back the tears that had begun forming as Nathan spoke. He had become so strong as he navigated his way through grieving the loss of his mother. He certainly didn't start out that way. Nathan had been well aware of the dramatic relationship his parents had from a very early age. He could recall several blissful childhood memories of the three of them on major holidays, backyard barbeques and of course basketball games. Insert the rest of his childhood memories of them which included countless screaming matches, the slamming of doors, drunken nights passed out on the couch, and the popping of prescription medications. It had gone on for so long that oddly enough it seemed to be normal functioning in the Scott household.

Dan had insisted that he and Deb fly out to catch one of Nathan's away games at the start of his third year playing at Duke. Dan decided last minute to fly out a day early for the chance to catch some of Nathan's practice and possible face time with Duke's coaching staff. Deb planned to finish a few last minute tasks at work before flying out later on game day. Nathan couldn't wait for his mother to arrive for his father had been downright unbearable for some reason. Dan had laid into Nathan after watching only a few minutes of his practice when they met up for dinner later that night. He tolerated the harsh comments all through appetizers and their main course but lost it by dessert. Nathan fed Dan a lie about some last minute conditioning he needed and headed back to his hotel.

Nathan called Deb the instant he got back to his hotel room and as always he knew she truly understood what he was feeling. She knew firsthand what it was like to be on the receiving end of Dan's "constructive" criticism and how to come out on the other side stronger than before. After all Deb had been married Dan for over 24 years at that time. Looking back Nathan should have noticed and paid closer attention to the details. Sure she had said all the right things as she always did when he called for comfort or advice. There was something different about the way their conversation ended. Deb made a point to tell Nathan how truly proud of him she was and how he was meant for greatness in the world and he would get there in spite of how his father treated him. She made him promise to never forget that she loved him more than herself. That was the last conversation Nathan had with his mother. Nathan thought something was off when the game started and the seat next to his father was empty but figured maybe her flight was late or there was traffic. He tried his best to stay focused on the game after half time even though he was unable to reach his mother on her cell phone. His focus on the game wavered as the last quarter played out. Nathan exited the locker room after the game to greet his father expecting to find his mother finally standing next to him. Instead he found out his mother had died that day of a prescription overdose.

"I know you miss her Nate. She was your mother how could you not. But this thing you've got going on with Haley is good for you. I haven't seen you this happy since when you got drafted. You need to get outta your head, turn your phone back on and call her." Brooke instructed as she stared him down. She snatched the phone off the coffee table and tossed it at him.

"You'll thank me later. Trust me." Brooke declared with a playful smirk that only accentuated her dimples.

She managed to see a hint of a smile grace Nathan's face as he caught the phone flung towards his face. He looked back at Lucas for reassurance.

"As you already know, it's easier just not to argue with Brooke. She's always right!" Lucas added.

That was how their friendship worked. Brooke, Lucas and Nathan had each other through good times and bad. They spent a little more time together catching up before Nathan headed out. Once he was in his car he turned his phone back on and was instantly at ease when he heard Haley's voice on the messages she left him. He quickly noted the time gap in between her calls as well as the current time. He didn't hesitate a second before pulling her number up and calling her back. His fingers anxiously tapped on the steering wheel as he waited to hear the phone ring. He was somewhat surprised when he got her voicemail right away signaling her phone was shut off.

"Hales, I got your messages and uhh…..Sorry I missed your call…. Listen I headed over to Luke and Brooke's after the game. I just needed to clear my head a bit but I'm heading back home now. Call me babe." Nathan said as he left her a message.

"Haley, where the hell are you?" he muttered out loud to himself.

The dark car had been following her for the majority of her run however Haley was completely unaware of their presence until the last bit of her run. She continued running straight ahead knowing the car was still right next to her. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to come up with a plan. Something didn't feel right about the car next to her and she needed to think fast. Unfortunately, a dizzy feeling in her head and the overall shakiness was consuming her body and she knew she was running out of time. She needed to get herself home before she literally passed out on the street. Her eyes squinted as she desperately tried to keep her surroundings into focus. That's when she saw it just ahead. Her escape and she was almost there.

"Haley James!" she heard and on instinct her head snapped to the left and she became face to face with the car and it's passengers.

Haley saw a camera with a rather large lens attached to the front. She groaned in annoyance but was somewhat pleased it was them. At least she knew how to handle them.

"Damn paparazzi." She muttered to herself as she suddenly bolted to the right behind a house and quickly snuck through a yard pleased she had finally been able to ditch the paparazzi. Once she felt they were gone for good she slowed her pace down. It wasn't until she rounded the last corner and her house was finally in view, did she feel true relief. She came to a slow stop once she was outside her garage door and at the key pad. She reached up to punch the security code in and watched her hands shake violently.

'I just need to get inside and cool off. I'll be ok.' She thought to herself as she made her second attempt at punching the correct sequence of numbers in. Finally having success as the garage door slowly began to lift up, she ducked her head low and snuck underneath. She felt the cool air conditioned air hit her body as she headed into her house. She went straight for the kitchen to get a Gatorade. She stood at the refrigerator with the door still open as she began to drink. Haley pushed the refrigerator door closed with her hip and then swiped a banana off the counter before heading upstairs. Her legs shook as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom forcing her hand to grip the railing to steady herself. Haley took a bite out of the banana once she made it to the top of the stairs and then padded down the hall towards her room. She kicked off her running shoes and ripped her socks off in an attempt to cool her body off quickly. Next she whipped her shirt off over her head and walked about her bedroom in her sports bra and running shorts. Haley unplugged her phone and turned it on. In a matter of a few seconds, a series of alerts sounded from several missed calls and voicemails. She listened to Nathan's message first before calling him right back.

"Hey Hales! I've been kind of freaking out. Where have you been?" Nathan asked with great concern the moment he picked up her call.

"I'm so sorry about your game and getting stuck at the studio. Peyton was being such a bitch and I was beyond pissed off when I finally left. I knew I'd missed your game already which pissed me off even more so I went for a run when I got home and just got home." Haley rambled quickly followed by a rather loud sigh of exhaustion. She then snuck in another gulp of her Gatorade as she waited for Nathan to reply.

"At this hour! It's dark out. You ok? You sound really winded." He stated as he sat up on his couch.

"I just ran a little too hard dodging some paps tonight and am feeling a little light headed. I'm fine but what about you. How was your game?" Haley asked.

Nathan felt his chest tighten a bit with anxiety at the mention of his game. He didn't want it to come out like this.

After a slight pause he answered "We won but I played like shit. I was wondering if you'd be up to coming over here tonight. We could stay in and get a bite to eat?"

Haley's eyebrows raised in surprised and she replied with a grin "Of course. Give me a little time to shower and get ready because right now I look like a hot ass mess."

Nathan chuckled and shot back "I seriously doubt that Haley James. Alright, I'll see ya when you get here."

Haley finished off her drink and banana before she stepped in for a quick cool shower. She made decent time as she blew dry hair a bit, put a little make up on and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She gathered a few things from her room and brought them downstairs to the kitchen. She shoved the remaining items into her purse as well as another Gatorade and a protein bar and set it on the counter. She was feeling nearly 100 % better as she headed to her car.

She followed her GPS closely as it led her towards Nathan's house. Nathan had informed her that she'd have no trouble with the security gate and their privacy would be respected. She smiled at the older gentleman as he opened the main gate for her after she pulled through the gate. She popped the last bit of protein bar into her mouth just as she got to Nathan's driveway. She shut her car off and her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Haley said.

"Hales I'm thinking of heading over to your house for a bit. I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about. Is that cool?"

"Chris, I'm sorry but I've got plans with Nathan tonight. Can I take a rain check for tomorrow?" Hales asked while she climbed out of the car.

"It's actually important Haley and I don't know if it can wait." Chris argued.

"If it's like the last time you desperately needed to talk to me and bored me to death with a recap of your date the night before…I'm sure that can wait until tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning Keller ok?"

"But…"

Haley walked up the sidewalk and now stood outside his front door.

"Chris I gotta go now. I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that Haley hung up her phone with one hand and pushed Nathan's doorbell with the other one.

Thank you for reading as always! Leave a review please :)


	23. Chapter 22

Many thanks to those still reading and reviewing. I really appreciate reading all of them and they seem to make a difference in my productivity.

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Two*

It only took a few moments from when she pushed the door bell to when the door swung open to reveal Nathan dressed in a matching jeans and t-shirt combination. He smiled the moment he saw Haley as he stepped aside allowing her to step inside. She walked in and her eyes widened slightly while she looked around her.

"Wow Mr. Scott! I'd say you sure look like a big baller now. You've got quite the place here." Haley confessed somewhat in awe.

Nathan shut the door behind her and turned to witness Haley taking in his entry way and the decorations on the walls.

"It's a bit showy all thanks to the designer Brooke insisted I hire after I moved in. But it's livable none the less. You made pretty good time getting over here." He replied and then walked over to Haley. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself up to her toes to meet his lips. Nathan's hands started on her upper back but slowly he ran them down her back, finally resting one on each of her hips. He pulled his lips away from her lips slowly to look at her closely. She felt good in his arms after the long day he'd had.

"You hungry?" He asked.

Haley nodded as she smiled back at him.

"Great! I just starting making some spaghetti. Hopefully you're cool with that. Come on in to my humble abode." Nathan stated as he motioned for her to follow him. Nathan headed into the kitchen with Haley right on his heels. He stood in front of the stove giving the pot of boiling pasta noodles a quick stir.

Haley studied Nathan move about his kitchen as he prepared their food. They began conversing about Haley's day in the studio.

"So this opportunity just came up and don't get me wrong it's great exposure and a new challenge but it just seemed like something was little off. Normally Chris and I don't have that much trouble recording together. I mean, we've been doing it for years now. Peyton was just on a power trip today for some reason and decided to take it out on me. No matter what I did, no take was good enough for her." Haley said in frustration.

Nathan looked up from the tomato sauce he was adding fresh herbs to. "Whatever, it doesn't give her a free pass to be a bitch to you! You literally just got off a 4 month tour to have a much needed and deserved break if you ask me. Then she has you back to work not even 8 hours after you got off stage last night. That's bull shit!" He ranted and raved in Haley's defense. He couldn't help but feel protective over her and the schedule she'd been keeping.

She smiled tenderly back at him and couldn't help but feel loved. She had made it a point to go about life only relying on herself to be in her corner but it was starting to feel good to have someone else there for her. It was clear Nathan would go to bat for her when she was being wronged in any way.

"I'm used to surviving and working on little to no sleep and going 24/7. A lot of hard work and sacrifice in order to achieve our dreams right? I bet you've practiced your free throws for thousands of hours right?" She countered back.

Nathan laughed a little because she was right. He couldn't help but think deeper about if the sacrifices he made along the way were really worth the end result but also for Haley too. His mother's face flashed through his mind. Haley noticed an instant change in his face and body language.

"Nathan? You ok?" She called out to him and it shook him from his thoughts.

He looked back at her and tried to flash a convincing smile.

"I'm ok. The uhh…. food is ready." He stated out of the blue. He promptly drained the pasta, gave it a quick shake and returned it to the pot. He dished up some pasta and sauce and then handed the bowl to Haley.

"We can sit in the formal dining room if you want." Nathan added as he dished up his own bowl.

Haley made a sour looking face and then said "Naaaw, let's sit somewhere comfortable since it was a game day for you."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness as he added, "This way then." Haley followed him into the living room and sat on the couch next to him. She found herself looking around the room again taking in the deeper glance at who Nathan Scott was.

He caught her eyes wandering again and reassured her once they finished eating he would give her a proper tour of his house. Haley devoured her spaghetti which impressed her boyfriend when she set her empty bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nathan still had about a quarter of his bowl remaining.

"Damn girl! Am I good cook or what?"

"I'm sorry I was starving. Breakfast was a long time ago and lunch was pretty much non-existent today. However, the snacks I munched on at the studio while we were recording were hours ago. So thank you very much for fixing me dinner. I was starving!" She answered coyly trying not to feel self-conscious about the amount she had just eaten in record time.

He raised one eye brow as he looked over skeptically at his girlfriend. "Why exactly did you go for a run today?" he asked out of the blue.

"I just had to get my anger out after the studio and then for missing your game. Trust me I was kicking myself for my own stupidity about half way through my run when I had like no energy and was so light headed." She answered honestly.

"Hales, that's like working out 101! Do not run without having the proper nutrition beforehand. How many miles did you run anyways?"

"It was around 3 ½ miles which isn't a big deal except I was forced to pick up the pace after I had paps following me. I mean seriously, I'm just running it's not that exciting to look at pictures of that." She said.

"Same reason they follow people while they're grocery shopping." Nathan added with a laugh.

Nathan finished his spaghetti shortly after and decided to take Haley on a tour. She could see similar characteristics between his house and hers. The main one being a house that was only half lived in due to their hectic work schedules. Haley enjoyed looking at all of the personal touches throughout the house most of all. He explained certain people of interest in photographs which Haley liked. It was clear to see Lucas and Brooke were staples in Nathan's life and very important to him. Haley lingered over a photograph of Nathan with his arm around a blonde woman with a striking resemblance to him. She hesitated only a moment before questioning Nathan about her.

"I've seen her several times….who's this?" Haley asked while keeping her eyes on the black frame hanging on the wall in Nathan's office. He didn't respond right away so she turned to find him standing next to her looking uneasy.

"Nathan? Who is she?" Haley probed again hoping she hadn't pushed too hard.

"That's uhh….. that's my mom. Say do you want a cup of that tea you like? I picked some up at the other day. I'm sure your throat could use a good cup of tea after recording all day." Nathan stated abruptly and then left Haley standing in the office by herself. Haley was left completely shocked and confused about what had just happened. Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she pulled it out. She opened the text message from Peyton which informed her of a magazine spread and interview that she suddenly had been booked for later in the week. Of course there was no mention of what had happened at the studio earlier. Typical Peyton maneuver, shove it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen. Haley shoved the phone back in her pocket and glanced at the photograph once more than had changed Nathan's mood so drastically.

When Haley wandered out of the office and back towards the kitchen, she found Nathan at the stove heating water in a tea kettle. She noticed a box of her favorite chamomile tea on the counter next to a mug. She stood there watching him in silence honestly not sure what to say next. Nathan had sensed her presence the second she walked back into the room. He knew he'd acted out of character and he couldn't stop himself once it started. Old habits die hard. He pour the hot water into the mug carefully and then returned the kettle to the stove.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Nathan's head shot up like a bullet and instantly he felt his heart ache. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Haley and he'd done just that. Why did he always hurt the people he loved the most without even trying to?

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have just walked out like that. It's just…this isn't something I like to talk about with anyone." He confessed trying his best to hold her eye contact. He could see genuine concern behind her eyes.

"If you don't want to I understand. It's late anyways, we could just go to bed if you want." She suggested hoping a change of subject would bring her boyfriend back.

Nathan pulled the tea bag out of Haley's tea and rested it on the counter. He walked towards Haley and then a little bit past. He paused in the dining room and picked up a frame off the table. With the frame in his hands, he walked back over to Haley and handed it to her. She took the picture and looked at it closely. She saw the same woman with Nathan as well as an older man.

"That's was taken after Duke won the championship my second year there. God that was a great game! I can still feel the energy from the fans, it was pandemonium that day." Nathan recalled looking at the frame and then back at Haley. As hard as it was for her, she knew this was a time when she needed to keep her mouth shut. Nathan swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he continued with his story.

"This is the last picture I have with my parents. It's the last happy memory I have of us all together. My mom died later that year." Nathan said ending in a hushed voice. The moment Haley's hand touched his shoulder a feeling of comfort and safety washed over him.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. The loss of a parent must be so hard to bear. Your mother was a beautiful woman." She offered quietly.

He nodded and then said "There's more to it than that and I think we better sit down." He grabbed her mug of tea off the counter and then headed into the living room. They settled on the couch together, Haley still holding the picture frame in her grasp. Nathan's hand rested gently on Haley's thigh while they sat in silence.

"Earlier tonight when you didn't show up for my game, it sent me in a tail spin." Nathan started but was interrupted by Haley.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry about that. I really feel awful I didn't get a chance to tell you I wouldn't be there." She tried to explain.

"I understand all that now but when I was on the court and saw your seat was empty I just couldn't get my game together. I played like shit Hales which I really can't afford to do." He paused and caught the heartbreaking look in her eyes.

"It's not your fault though! It all happened years ago and I thought I was passed it, I really did, but clearly I'm not. My third year at Duke my parents decided to fly out to catch one of my away games which they did from time to time. Dan showed up early of course to ensure he could watch my practice, rip apart my game some and barge his way in to talking with my coaches. My mom planned to fly out on game day since she had some work stuff to finish up on. I remember calling her the night before after I had dinner with Dan and he was such an asshole to me that night. The sound of her voice immediately made me feel better you know? She knew exactly how Dan could be and how deep his remarks could sting. She told me it would get better, that she believed in me and that she loved me. I couldn't wait for her to get there because I knew she would make it better but she never showed up." He concluded.

Haley sipped on her tea as she listened closely to his story. She set the frame on the table in front of them when he paused for a moment in his story. She feared where the rest was going. Her hand found his on her thigh and she laced her fingers with his.

"The seat next to my dad remained empty the whole first half but I just figured maybe her flight was delayed or she was stuck in traffic or something like that. After half time, I came out with the team to warm up a bit and it was still empty. I tried to play hard that game but it was struggle to even keep my head in the game. I tried calling her from the locker room after the game but it went straight to her voice mail. All I had was a text message from her earlier in the day telling me how much she loved me. I came out of the locker room after the game to find Dan standing there alone. He had a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. If I try hard enough I can still see it when I close my eyes. My mom never even made it to the airport that day. She died of a prescription drug overdose." Nathan finally concluded and then took a deep breath. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders having finally told someone about his mother. None of his current team mates knew the gritty details about her suicide.

"Oh Nathan!" she muttered as she reached her arms around his shoulder pulled herself close to him. She felt his stiff body slightly relax into hers as they sat there together. They sat in silence as Nathan blinked back the tears that had been hiding in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't going to surrender to them again in front of Haley.

Nathan took the next few minutes to explain what had happened afterwards and how much Lucas and Brooke took care of him when his own father wouldn't. She listened closely taking all the information in and desperately trying to make sure she remembered everything. Haley understood more why Nathan agreed for his dad to be his agent/manager. He was his only living parent and the desire to be close to him probably made the absence of his mother easier to bear. Deb Scott was the only woman in Nathan's life he had truly loved up until he met Haley James. The bond he'd shared with his mother was created out of necessity to survive Dan Scott.

They found comfort in each other after Dan had an outburst of anger or rage. They would take turns making each other feel better and promising they would get through it together. The relationship between Dan and Deb had become more dysfunctional after Nathan went away to college. He could sense it when he would phone home to speak to Deb or when they flew out to visit him. He felt torn wanting to protect his mother from pain but also wanting to start his own life away from Dan Scott. She promised him that things between her and his father hadn't turned violent again not since the last time when Nathan got in the middle. Dan had had too much to drink one night and an argument with Deb developed over something trivial. Nathan had been home from Duke on winter break and had enjoyed catching up with Brooke and Lucas. He had gotten home from meeting the two of them at the movies when he walked in on his parents arguing in the kitchen. He saw his mother forced up against the kitchen sink shuddering with fear while Dan held her shoulders forcefully in his hands.

Immediately Nathan rushed to his mother's aide and shoved his father out of the way. Deb braced herself on the kitchen counter while she watched in terror as Nathan stood toe to toe with Dan Scott. That was the first time Nathan punched his father square across the jaw and something inside of him knew it probably wouldn't be the last time. He explained how Deb's depression had worsened until finally it consumed her entirely. The last few months of Deb's life it was Nathan who had kept her going. It wasn't clear at the time but looking back Nathan knew it was the truth. He continued to struggle with guilt for leaving his mother alone with his father and for not protecting her from danger.

"When I saw your seat empty and you didn't call….I just lost it again. I couldn't focus on anything else until Coach finally took me out of the game. It felt all too familiar but not at the same time if that even makes any sense. After the game, I ended up at Brooke and Lucas' house. They helped talk me down from where I'd worked myself up to." Nathan said trailing off at the end. It was the first time he'd be completely honest with someone about his mom and he was scared as hell to be this vulnerable.

Haley brought his lips towards hers and she placed a tender kiss on his. She pulled away as she held his face in her hands. "Thank you for sharing all of this with me and for trusting me enough. I love you and I'm so sorry for any added stress or pain I may have caused you tonight."

"I love you too." He added before he inched his face closer towards hers.

Dan Scott watched the computer screen closely as he navigated his way through the program and waiting for it to respond. He'd been in a sour mood since Nathan's game and for some reason the alcohol wasn't taking the normal edge off. He'd been drinking straight for an hour and it felt like he'd been sipping on water.

"Why you little goodie two shoed bitch!" Dan muttered out loud as he stared at his computer screen. He double checked the location on the GPS tracking program and sure enough it was Nathan's house. Dan had managed to place a GPS tracking device on Haley's car while she'd been at the studio recording earlier that day. He wasn't sure if and when he'd want to use it but figured it couldn't hurt to think ahead. Haley James was at Nathan's house and had been for quite some time. Dan pulled out his iPhone and quickly composed a text message and hit send without a moment of hesitation. He replaced the phone in his hand with his glass of scotch and tossed it back. He peered closely at the photographs he'd had taken of Haley earlier.

The look of fear was evident on her face even to Dan Scott. He gave her credit for trying to conceal her identity with a baseball hat but his guys trailing her were professionals. They managed to produce a variety of images for Dan after only trailing Haley for a few minutes. He looked at the photograph closely, his eyes starting at her pretty face and continued down her body. Dan couldn't deny Haley had a killer body, no wonder Nathan couldn't resist her. Her work out top clung tightly to her body and her bust line was clearly defined in most of the photographs. Hints of her toned stomach peeked out from the hemline of her shirt and her shorts. His eyes moved down to her sculpted legs as they pounded the pavement. Haley James looked fit that was for sure but she also looked rather exhausted. Dan shook the last thought away as he tossed the photographs on his desk top before he headed towards the kitchen for another drink.

Peyton had found her way into bed rather early that night all things considered. With a lot on her mind, a good night's sleep would most surely put her the right frame of mind when she woke the next morning. She groaned loudly as she reached for her phone beside her bed when it buzzed.

_"Let's kick this up a notch. I need Haley James unavailable for the next few days. Preferably get the woman out of town. Appears the happy couple has made up after the mishap this afternoon. Don't disappoint me.- DS"_

Peyton rubbed her sleepy eyes before she opened up Haley's schedule for the next week. She double checked a few dates before composing a text message in response to Dan's.

_"I have Haley booked for a magazine shoot in a Friday which will be a full day event and in San Francisco. I booked a surprise appearance on one of the late night talk shows which tapes out of New York for Friday night. More meetings in New York on Saturday before returning home just when Nathan is away. Happy?"_

It took a matter of minutes before Dan replied to her message.

_"Nice work Ms. Sawyer. This shouldn't take too long. Haley can't be that hard to break."_

Peyton found herself internally conflicted with wanting to fight tooth and nail against someone who insulted her client but at the same time wanting to side with Dan Scott. She was leery of Haley engaging in a romantic relationship after how bad the backlash was the last time it went sour. She resisted the urge to reply to Dan's text message and decided instead to compose an email to send to Haley later covering details about her upcoming events. She saved the draft and planned to send it in the morning. She put her phone back beside her bed and threw the covers over her head praying she'd be able to get a few hours of sleep.

Nathan moved about his bedroom passing by Haley as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Surprisingly there was something completely natural about her being in his home and his bedroom. There was always that awkward stage of the relationship when you stay at new significant other's place for the first time but not with Haley. Haley smiled as she watched a shirtless Nathan walk past her towards the bathroom. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off with ease before carelessly folding them up and tossing them on a chair in the corner of the room. She picked up the worn Duke basketball t-shirt he'd laid out for her to change in to for bed. Haley slipped her own t-shirt off as well as her bra before lowering his shirt over her head. She took a deep breath as the shirt passed her nose and breathed his scent in. The shirt hung loosely on her petite frame and stopped just above her knees. Her bare feet made noise once she entered the bathroom behind him to finish getting ready for bed.

"I thought I had an extra toothbrush around here somewhere but I don't. I guess you could use mine?" Nathan suggested.

She shook her head and thrust her first finger out towards him. He smiled at her and then squirted a small amount of toothpaste onto her finger. She shoved the finger in her mouth and went to work "brushing" her teeth while he stood there smiling at her. He looked her up and down and couldn't deny how turned on he'd become as she stood next to him in nothing but his old basketball t-shirt. Haley James was officially a goddess in his eyes. She could even make brushing teeth look damn sexy. They finished up brushing their teeth and then headed to bed. Haley laid back on the California King sized bed and couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"Your bed is amazing!" She stated stretching her arms out above her head.

"I know! I told you so." He said at her smugly and in a swift movement rolled himself over and so he was now towering over Haley while resting most of his weight on his arm. He slowly lowered his lips and captured hers with ease. Haley's fingers rubbed through his short hair as she deepened their kiss. Her right hand found its way to his neck all the way down to his bare back.

The touch of his lips was enough to just about send her over the edge after they'd both had.

Nathan broke their kiss and pulled away just enough to look Haley in the eyes. His eyes peered deep into hers.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you here with me after everything today. It feels good not to be alone. And about everything with my mom…..I didn't realize how much I wanted you here with me and how much I need you." He confessed not breaking his gaze from her eyes.

Her brown eyes now glistened as she fought to keep from letting tears fall. "I love you so much Nathan Scott. I didn't plan on you coming into my life at all but I'm so grateful that you did."

"I love you too!"

He closed the gap between them again and the twosome proceeded to make love to one another before finally letting sleep over come both of them.

Thank you for reading as always. Please leave a little review if you liked anything or if you have any predictions or ideas... :)


	24. Chapter 23

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Three*

The next morning Quinn and Clay sat side by side in the waiting room at the doctor's office. She'd been able to get a last minute cancellation appointment to confirm her pregnancy and Clay insisted on coming along. He rearranged his morning schedule in order to make it there to support her. Quinn looked a bit anxious as he eyes darted around at the few patients in the waiting room. Unfortunately, she was casing the joint looking for possible people who might wonder why she was there and would notice Clay with her. Thankfully she didn't notice anyone of interest staring back at her. It wasn't long before they were called back to meet with her doctor.

They'd been able to complete a dating ultrasound and so far the baby looked to be developing well. Her doctor stated some concern about Quinn's upcoming touring schedule and the stress she was to be under. Quinn tried her best to reassure it wasn't as bad as it appeared to be on paper. They agreed to reassess things at a later date and if something changed with the baby's condition before then, that Quinn would call sooner. She tucked the ultrasound photographs back in the manila colored envelope and shoved them into her large purse before they left the office. Once they were safety in Clay's car, Quinn whipped out her phone and called Haley.

Haley woke to the sound of Nathan's voice calling out her name.

"Hales…baby…wake up your phone's ringing." Nathan stated as he gave her a gentle nudge. Haley's eyes fluttered open and she reached for her phone on the table next to the bed.

"This better be worth it." She said into the phone in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Well good morning to you. Did I interrupt something little sis?" Quinn asked with a little giggle.

Haley moaned as she tried to wake up as quickly as she could. "No you didn't Quinny. What do you want so early in the morning anyway?"

"Clay and I just left the doctor's office and I wanted to let you know that I'm officially pregnant!" Quinn exclaimed. She spent the next few minutes filling her sister in on all the details from their appointment and promised to show her the ultrasound picture later. Haley sent them well wishes from herself but also from Nathan as well. She hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel excited.

"Quinn sounded so excited! I'm so happy for the two of them." Haley said to Nathan who was still lying next to her with his eyes half open. On instinct he reached out and pulled himself closer to her. His lips found her bare shoulder and he couldn't help but placed kisses on it.

"The timing of the baby doesn't sound like the best though with the tour and stuff though." Haley continued as she decided to check her email quickly. Nathan's hand found it's way on top of Haley's stomach that was covered with a thin sheet. He couldn't deny the heat he felt radiating from underneath the layer of fabric. The chemistry between the two of them was always there. He kissed his way up her shoulder and without hesitation had moved on to her neck. His kisses halted when he felt her neck tighten underneath his kiss.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Haley exclaimed and then bolted up in bed nearly knocking Nathan in the head with hers. She stared down at her phone reading over the email once more to make sure she got it right. She clutched the sheet at her chest and tucked it under her bare arms.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"It would appear my time off to rest and recuperate is over. I'm heading to San Francisco on Friday for a photo shoot for the day and then to New York that night for a TV appearance. Saturday I have three back to back business meetings with Peyton. I won't be back home until late Saturday night." Haley answered in a tone of voice sounding less than enthusiastic of her upcoming travel plans.

Nathan sat up resting on his elbow as he now tried to process the information she'd just given him. She had just got home and had yet to even have 24 hours of consecutive rest thus far.

"What the hell is Peyton trying to do? Run you until you break?" Nathan stated and judging from the edge in his voice, Haley could tell he was annoyed.

"It must be important if it's last minute and she's booked me for it. It's just, I'm leaving yet again and will get back late Saturday night. You're leaving for an away game on Saturday so that means I won't see you maybe until what Sunday sometime." She exclaimed.

Nathan rubbed her bare back with his callused hands trying his best to offer her comfort. It was proving more difficult as he was getting more worked up about Haley's busy schedule.

"We'll work it out Hales don't worry about it. I'd be more worried about the hours you're gonna be working. You know I love you but I don't think it's a good idea keeping up this fast paced schedule for much longer." He confessed somewhat out of nowhere. He hadn't meant to bring it up without thoroughly thinking it through first but now it was too late. The cat was out of the bag.

Haley scooted to the side and turned around slightly to look at him in response to what he said.

"Why do you think that?" She questioned rather abruptly.

He struggled for a moment with how to respond to her. She used a different tone of voice than he was used to. He knew she valued honesty in their relationship and he did too. But he was now treading on unstable waters and one false move might have lasting effects on their relationship he didn't want.

"Hales, I'm just kinda worried about the long hours you've been putting in since the band focus shifted a while back. Your work load has probably tripled since then and you just go go go. When you'd call me from the road, you sounded so tired on the phone, more so than usual." Nathan paused for a moment debating if he should continue and decided to proceed. "Don't take this the wrong way because you know I think you're beautiful but lately you just look exhausted all the time. Even yesterday, you didn't have the chance to eat proper meals because Peyton was working you into the ground. " He concluded in nearly one breath. He was scared he might lose the courage if he paused for too long to finish his thought. His eyes stayed focused on hers hoping it would keep her from flipping out on him.

"Gee, I didn't know you were keeping such close tabs on me." She snapped back at him. She closed her eyes instantly regretting the harshness of her tone. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but where did he get off telling her what she to do. He was her boyfriend not her father.

He let his eyes shift towards her bare back and they stopped at the sight of her shoulder blades sticking out, clearly defined on her frame now. He could've sworn they didn't used to be that pronounced. He took in a slow breath, held it and then released it hoping to center himself before he responded to her.

"You're my girlfriend of course I'm keeping track of where you are and what you're up to as best as I can. Just like you do when I have an away game and need to travel for basketball. I care about you and just don't want to see you run yourself ragged trying to please the "oh holy Peyton Sawyer"." Nathan replied honestly with a hint of sarcasm. He knew he was now treading in uncharted territory.

"But I trust you to manage your own schedule and that you know what's best for you. Just like you should do for me. This is my career Nathan, mine. The last thing I need is another boyfri…..person telling me what I can and can't do or wear." She shot back at him. Her eyes opened and settled onto a picture frame that sat on top of his dresser across the room. Inside the frame was one of the many photographs they'd taken together on their first official date when they went to the zoo. The smiles on their faces were so pure and genuine. Her face in the photograph did appear fuller and more colorful than the reflection that stared back at her now. How did that happen so quickly?

Nathan sat all the way up in bed now before he responded "I do trust you Haley. You know I do. I'm just trying to be honest about what I see and how I feel. I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can't do. All I'm saying is that I think the pace of your schedule lately has been having negative effects on your body. You look like you've lost some weight, Hales and I don't think you had any to spare weight to begin with."

There it was. He had mentioned the "W" word with his girlfriend. Most guys did everything they could to avoid ever discussing weight with their girlfriends. It wasn't until after Haley recalled her run and how she nearly passed out from exhaustion did he really begin to think twice about it. He believed she wasn't intentionally trying to lose weight but her grueling schedule wasn't helping her live a healthy lifestyle. Last night when they made love, he felt a difference in her body. Areas on her body that had more curves were lacking their previous shape. Though he'd always been able lifted her up with ease before now, he felt like he could easily shoot her across the room with one hand.

Silence filled the room as Haley took in what Nathan had just said. She knew she'd lost weight. Hell her measurements at the last photo shoot had told her that already. She'd been doing everything she could to stop it from happening but clearly it hadn't made much of a difference. Nathan sat next to her praying she'd break the uncomfortable silence between them soon.

"I appreciate your concern for me and I know it couldn't have been easy for you to say all of this to me. But I don't know if you understand fully all the pressure I have on my shoulders right now. You've got pressure to play well to keep your position on the team and for them to win and all that stuff. But I have the pressure of my entire band on me to make sure we're successful and making money. The fans and keeping our appeal and their interest in our music. Not to mention our road crew who depend on me now since the band's focus is on me for their paycheck. My head is on the chopping block with our record label now when we're recording a new song or making any creative decisions about the band's future. If a magazine doesn't sell well with just my face on the cover…who do you think is to blame? I'm doing whatever it takes right now trying to fulfill my contractual obligations and be the best for everyone in the process. I don't know what else to say. I'm doing the best I can." Haley confessed in an outburst. She wrapped the sheet tighter around her chest as she prepared to get out of bed. Nathan reached out and gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're right, I don't know exactly the pressure that you're under. I just want you to know that I'm here to support you no matter what. Hales, I love you and I will always be here for you. Always" He said softly as he reached out to touch her cheek with his hand. He felt her body soften ever so slightly under his fingers.

"It's just I've got everything balancing right now and I feel like if something gets knocked out of place, my entire world is going to come crashing down. Slowly I feel like I'm losing all control over every aspect of my life. Between what I can and can't do to where I can go…I can't handle much more. I just want something to be 100% on my terms for once and not worry about the repercussions for once." She admitted to her boyfriend. She felt his arm wrap around her body and pull her close to him. They sat in silence together with him kissing the top of her head.

"It's your life though. Don't forget that! What do you say we take a little control back?" He asked sounding more upbeat.

She looked up at him only to see a toothy grin staring back at him.

"What's on your mind Nathan Scott?"

"We've gone to great lengths to conceal our relationship from the press for a while and we both know it's only a matter of time before we're busted. I say we reveal it on our terms and in our way. What do you say?" Nathan asked desperately hoping she'd agree. He was tired of hiding their relationship and felt this would only strengthen their bond.

Haley smiled back at him and then said "How would you feel about maybe having breakfast date at the Ivy today?"

"Exactly the type of place I was thinking about!"

They both dressed for the day and finished off getting ready. Haley was grateful she'd planned ahead and brought several items to refresh herself the next morning. Minus the tooth brush however which she forgot on her bathroom counter at home. She quickly applied some make up and was just finishing her hair when Nathan peeked around the door frame to the bathroom.

"I've got to a meeting with Dan at ten or so and a team meeting at noon. How's your day looking?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley skillfully twist and turn her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"I've got a satellite radio interview around eleven and I promised Chris a rain check on a "serious" talk sometime today." Haley answered pausing what she was doing to demonstrate air quotations when she said the word serious.

Nathan laughed out loud and then said "What on earth does that mean?"

"Who knows when it comes to Chris?"

Haley finished up in the bathroom and then they headed out. Haley followed behind in her car since they'd need to go their separate ways after breakfast. Nathan kept an eye on Haley's car right behind his as they drove towards the Ivy. It was a guaranteed photo opportunity with the paparazzi which they were counting on. Everyone knew the Ivy was notorious for their celebrity clientele as well as their food. Nathan decided to get a table since it was busier than he'd expected it to be when he arrived and was pleased to sit outside. Nathan kept his sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the California sunshine while he waited for Haley. He snuck a glance across the street and saw at least three paparazzi cars camped out. He'd grown accustom to their presence whenever he went out and about in downtown L.A. He watched as they began taking pictures of him once they were sure who he was. He couldn't help but grin once he saw Haley gracefully approaching him making her way through the tables and chairs with a sexy grin across her face.

Nathan stood up as she arrived at the table and pulled her chair out for her. Soon they placed their orders and then sat back chatting until their food came. They conducted themselves casually while they ate their meal until Nathan had finally reached his hand across the table. Haley placed her small hand into his.

"And we've officially become a buzz worthy couple." He said with a devious smile.

She smiled back at him and had to admit it felt good. To finally be doing something that was just for her and on her own terms. Of course she knew Peyton would flip out once she found out about it especially since Haley had decided not to give her a heads up about the romance. With so much of her career focusing on pleasing others and meeting other's expectations of her. It felt good to be carefree and a little reckless for a change. She could tell Nathan was enjoying himself as well. However, she knew he'd have his agent/manager to answer to later today as well. Unfortunately for him that person was also his father.

They headed out of the restaurant together, Nathan walking closely behind Haley with his hand on the small of her back. They walked out front together emerging hand in hand clear as day for the world to see while they waited for valet to bring their cars. She stood right next to him and welcomed his arm around her small waist. She snuggled into his shoulder and as he laid a kiss on the top of her head she couldn't help but smile. Nathan waited with Haley until her car was brought as well before parting ways. They happily provided the paparazzi with one last photo as they quickly shared a kiss before getting into their respective vehicles and drove off in different directions.

Nathan arrived at Dan's office a little early for his meeting. He took the opportunity to fulfill the last part of their "coming out" plan and quickly composed a tweet to send out to his many twitter followers.

_"best way to start my day….breakfast with my fave 'Fire Pistol'!"_

He took a deep breath as he got out of his car. Then proceeded to put on his game face knowing damn well he was about to walk into the lion's den for a battle.

Haley was amazed nothing came up in her radio interview about her morning escapade with Nathan Scott, NBA God. She navigated her way through questions about the upcoming leg of the tour, their latest record, and her band mates. She wasn't quite sure if she'd be so lucky when she met with Peyton later. She decided to try to call Chris again hoping she'd finally get him the third time she tried. She sat in her car outside of Peyton's office as she anxiously waited for him to pick up.

"Keller at your service!"

"About time! Chris, for someone who was so insistent on talking to me last night you're a pretty hard person to get a hold of today. Now what was so important that you needed to talk about? I have a few minutes before I need to meet with Peyton." Haley exclaimed.

"You're seeing Peyton two days in a row. Talk about a girlie love fest! What hoop does she have you jumping through today?" he asked in a joking tone of voice.

Haley smiled to herself in response to Chris, "Feels like I've suddenly joined the circus. What was that all about yesterday anyway? You'd think we'd never been in the studio together with the amount of times we had to re-record everything."

"Blondie was definitely on a power trip and out for you! That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Chris started his voice suddenly sounding very serious.

Haley picked up on the shift right away and interrupted him, "What's going on Chris?" she asked.

"After she finally left the studio, I decided to hang around finishing up a few things in the studio. Peyton had stormed off to her office no doubt pissed off at your act of rebellion. I figured I'd put a good word in for you and maybe smooth things over a little for you before I left. Well, I headed down to her office and overheard her talking on the phone to someone about your schedule." He said only to be cut off by Haley once again.

"It's her job to manage my schedule Chris you know that right?"

"Will you just hold your jets for a minute! As I was saying, she was going on about how your schedule was going to fill up so you'd have next to no free time. From the sounds of it, Peyton wants all work and no play for you. Is something going on I don't know about?" He asked her directly.

Haley let out a sigh as her mind desperately tried to wrap around the new information Chris had just shared with her.

"Nathan and I had breakfast this morning before my radio interview." She declared.

Chris let out a devious chuckle and then said, "Who doesn't love a little breakfast in bed after a night of hot lovin'."

"At the Ivy."

"Ohh, so the cat's outta the bag! About damn time! How does it feel?"

"Honestly, it was nice to feel free and just do something normal together without worrying about being seen together. However, now reality is setting in and the long list of consequences that are surely coming my way." She admitted to her old friend feeling safe enough to share her feelings. Under other circumstances, she'd probably go to Quinn but not now. Quinn had more than enough going on in her own life with the pregnancy and the tour.

"But it's worth it right. Being with Nate I mean."

Haley stalled with her answer for some reason. Her heart was telling her it was worth it without a doubt. Part of her feared she might not be strong enough to handle the repercussions from Peyton, the label, fans, and the press if everything turned negative.

"I love him Chris in a way I never thought possible after the last…."

He immediately jumped in rescuing Haley from having to finish her sentence.

"I know Hales. I've got your back you know that. We all do. Walker, Quinn and I." He added hoping he helped ease her worry.

She smiled tenderly as she wrapped up her phone call with Chris. She decided to quickly double check her twitter feed in response to her morning activities and sure enough word was spreading. After taking a quick glance at other music/gossip news feeds the story was clearly breaking. She flipped her phone into lock mode, dumped it into her purse and climbed out of her car. Haley walked into the office building with her head held high and her shoulders back. If anything, she was going to go into her meeting with Peyton with her gloves up this time.

Dan Scott looked at his wrist watch for the third time in the last 5 minutes. Nathan was due any minute and he was literally foaming at the mouth. He couldn't believe what he'd done. After the effort and money he'd spent to keep the trivial romance a secret, Nathan had decided to out himself without consulting him first. He was after still his agent/manager and should have been entitled to the information first. But the erratic actions were a reflection of a much younger version of Nathan. The version that was more driven by emotions and not business. Dan had worked hard over the years to mold and pressure Nathan into thinking about all his future decisions in a business manner not personal no matter what they were about. He was an intricate part of the wall Nathan had built up around himself. The one goal Dan had for Nathan was for him to be successful in the NBA and have a lucrative career.

Now he needed to think fast about how to manipulate the situation into workin his favor. Dan had convinced Nathan into giving up on trying to carry on relationships and girlfriends citing it was bad for his focus on the game, his rehab from his injury, his image and his monetary worth. What was he going to do now? Dan was shaken from his own thoughts when his secretary alerted him Nathan was on his way in.

The door to his office swung open and Nathan entered looking cool and collected. Dan had somewhat expected an emotional driven Nathan to show up but after all he had yet to know what Dan had been up to concerning his precious girlfriend, Haley James.

"Well hello son, I see you're in better shape than when I saw you dragging your ass of the court last night." Dan sneered not being able to help himself from instantly taking a little dig.

Nathan shook his head in utter disbelief as he sat down across the table from his father.

"Gee, thanks for noticing Dad. Yes, I played a shitty game last night. Spare me the belittling lecture you've rehearsed because I'm not in the mood for it today. I have a team meeting after this and believe me, I'll be getting all the _constructive_ criticism I need from there." Nathan said as he stared Dan down.

"Nathan, you know I only want the best for you and for your career. All I've ever done was to make you a better player. I really wish that you'd see the hard work and sacrifice I've put into your career too." He replied now trying to play the nice doting father angle.

"So are we going to go over the latest endorsement obligations for the upcoming week or what? I have other things I need to do today." Nathan stated.

Dan raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat trying to hide the cackle that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Oh do you have another date to get to? I figured you'd still be full from your hearty breakfast."

Nathan and Dan engaged in a stare down from opposite sides of the desk. Nathan knew going into the meeting that Dan already knew about his outing with Haley. Dan patrolled Nathan's social media all the time and insisted on remaining up to date about any news related to his best client. The uncomfortable silence in the room could've been cut with a butcher knife. Neither man wanted to back down first however knowing it was only a matter of time.

"Was that a booty call breakfast you had this morning? I don't recall sharing a meal part of the deal but I guess times are changing." Dan said knowing exactly how to get underneath his son's skin.

Nathan's eyes flickered with anger and he took a deep breath before he responded, "I had breakfast with my girlfriend this morning. Bottom line my relationship with her really doesn't concern you. You handle my contractual negotiations related to basketball and my endorsements. I'm not discussing my love life with you."

Dan let out an over exaggerated laugh and then shot back in a louder tone, "What you think you're in love with this one? Get serious Nathan, she's not any different from the others who've warmed your sheets at night. Please tell me you're not that fucking stupid."

Nathan's knee began to bounce up and down as he struggled internally to control the rage brewing in the pit of his stomach. He knew the game Dan was trying to play and that Dan couldn't play without a partner. He was trying everything he could not to engage back. What Nathan didn't know was that Dan had already found an opponent named Peyton Sawyer.

"When are you going to get some new material Dad? This is a non-negotiable issue and you will not change my mind or mettle in this. Understand?" Nathan demanded as he wiped his sweating palms on his jeans. He was rather impressed with himself and how cool he was staying especially with an issue concerning Haley and Dan. The mere sound of her name coming from Dan's mouth made him want to vomit.

"I don't need any new material and Haley James is no different. The story is the same no matter the era. Women like her appear fun, sweet and innocent and end up on your door step months later suddenly knocked up. That's the last thing you need right now, trust me on this one son!" Dan countered now trying to pull out all the stops. He couldn't believe how calm his son was remaining, so unlike the Nathan Scott he'd raised.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief at how low Dan was stooping now, "Are you fucking serious? Can't you let her rest in peace instead of dragging up lies about my mother. I'm pretty sure that both of you flunked your health class that semester in college because it takes two people to make a baby Dad." He snapped back in a harsher tone than before. He ignored the queasy feeling creeping up his throat and tried to swallow it back down.

Dan slammed his fist on his desk top in anger while he glared at Nathan.

"Sure Haley James is the leader of a profitable rock band and making her own money. I'll give her that, she's probably not after your money as she's racking in her own. It's the image I'm bothered by. Musicians are different from athletes with their sense of entitlement and pompous attitudes. She's going to pull your image down just being associated with you." Dan started but was cut off by Nathan.

"You have no clue what the hell you're talking about! You don't even know anything about her or her band."

"Her band line up consists of two other guys night after night on the tour bus. How does that look to the media? I'm not even going to go into what popped up when I did a name search for her online. Amazing how many photographs and stories popped up. Do you really know all your girlfriend's dark secrets?" Dan asked knowing he had gotten his last jab at him to work just by the shift in Nathan's expression on his face.

"This meeting is done. Email me the details for the Nike deal next week since we're clearly not accomplishing anything here. I'm done with this Dan." Nathan concluded and then stormed out of the office ignoring his father calling his name after him. He was fuming and needed to get out of the building, away from the breakables on the desks and walls and into fresh air. He'd have to make every attempt to calm down before his team meeting knowing the last thing he needed was to enter that meeting with a hot head.

Dan sat back pleased with himself and how things had gone unfolded with Nathan. He'd managed to find a new angle and hoped Peyton would agree willingly.

Peyton crossed her legs and tugged a bit at her mini skirt which was clearly about 2 inches two short for her. Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton's fashion sense among other things.

"I just don't understand what you're thinking about Haley. We discussed in great detail the direction of the band and the obligations you would be required to fulfill. Starting a mainstream romance was not one of them. And worst of all, you kept it hidden from me of all people. I had to find out with the rest of the world via twitter. Where's the trust in our relationship here?" Peyton demanded.

"It started before the shift in the band occurred and I wanted to make sure there was a relationship actually there before I started sharing it with you and the press. I didn't want it to be like the last time. I needed this just for me for a while with everything else going on. I needed it Peyton. Can't you understand that? " Haley confessed deciding to try the full honesty angle with Peyton. Maybe she did still have a heart somewhere in there despite her cold, hard business exterior.

She looked back at Haley and was instantly taken back a few years ago to another moment that took place in this very office. Haley was knee dip in her first scandal and was literally close to falling apart. Peyton had recognized the seriousness of the situation back then and had done everything in her power to protect her client's integrity and respect.

"Haley I understand you're under a lot of pressure right now with the added obligations and the band's continued rise. This is what you, Walker, Chris and Quinn have worked years for. This is what you wanted. I've done everything I can do on my end to make all your dreams come true. I don't want anything to come in the way of that for you guys. What if we aren't as lucky as the last time when your romance with this basketball player falls apart?" Peyton finally responded.

Haley felt goose bumps cover her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stand up, "I've talked to them and they are 100% supportive of my relationship with Nathan. That's all you need to know about them. All of the new material I've written lately you love has been inspired by him. Where do you get off already working on a contingency plan for this to fall apart? I never realized how bitter you really have become Peyton until now." She declared sadly.

"I'm not bitter Haley and someone needs to be the smart one in this situation and clearly it has to be me. You're too busy thinking with your heart instead of your head. He plays in the fucking NBA! Do you really think this is a happily ever after situation? I don't think so. The same problems you had before are going to be even worse this time around. Especially with his level of celebrity and fame. Instead of trying figure out when to visit your boyfriend on a movie location, you're trying to figure out which away game he has where. You don't have time for a relationship with the schedule you need to keep to make this band work." She declared heatedly as she stared Haley's eyes down. Peyton watched the center of Haley's chocolate brown eyes suddenly turn black.

"What he does for a living doesn't define who he is as a person Peyton? You need to keep your damn mouth shut about stuff you know nothing about. About my schedule, I've noticed you've been booking me for stuff left and right here and that's not going to work for me. I need to rest Peyton just like the rest of the band is getting. Moving forward, I will not be doing any events without a contract agreement that I've signed personally." Haley stated matter of fact manner and then leaned back in her chair waiting for the response.

Peyton's right eye brow rose up and sadly part of her was proud of how assertive Haley was becoming. Being a women in the music business was difficult at times with having to fight off prejudices and stereotypes. But the real question was this new attitude self-motivated or her boyfriend directing her actions.

"Agreed but you need to do what you're booked for this weekend. We'll start fresh after that, together. Haley, I'm trying to look out for your best interest and your image. You need to be protected. You barely made it out your relationship with that asshole Damien West without being scarred for life in the public's eyes. I don't want to see you go through that again." Peyton admitted her eyes softening slightly.

"Nathan Scott is a good man and he would never do that to me. I know it deep down in my bones Peyton I promise you." Haley replied hoping she'd said enough to convince Peyton to back off.

"I sure hope you're right Hales because I won't be able to fight that beast again if something goes wrong." Peyton concluded trying to hide the slight fear in her eyes. She knew if it came to blows, she'd be no match for Dan Scott.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)


	25. Chapter 24

AN: See previous disclaimer...

Thanks again for the views and the reviews you all have been leaving. I appreciate them and they continue to help keep me motivated to write more. Drama will be coming up in the next few chapters so stay tuned.

On a bad note...there have been some massive destructive storms that have blown through where I live. We've had three back to back severe storms resulting in massive tree damage, flash flooding, hail damage etc...The storm has kept me busy with cleaning up down tree branches (One even landed on my roof and I'm glad it didn't break through the roof), also dealing with my basement that flooded with 4 inches of water! Oh yeah and I have no internet access at home right now and it probably won't come back for a few more days. So I will update as I'm able to and sorry about the delay...

I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the latest developments of the story :)

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Four*

The week moved along quickly and before she knew it, Haley was on a plane headed to San Francisco for the day for yet another magazine spread. She found the location of the shoot fun and tried her to make the best out of the situation. She didn't really want to be there but knew she didn't have a choice. Haley just had to make it through the next 24 hours and then felt as if she'd get some control over her life back. At least that's what Peyton had promised her. The shoot wrapped on time and Haley hopped in a car and headed straight for the airport. She fought her way through the paparazzi patrol outside the airport thanks to her recent traveling companion, aka her body guard. Nathan had been rather insistent of her agreeing to take a body guard with her on the flight to New York instead of just being protected once she was in New York. Haley had put up a fight but knew he was right in the end.

She settled in at the gate and took the chance to call Nathan before she boarded her flight. She couldn't help but smile as she waited for him to pick up on the other end.

"Hey baby, how'd it go?"

"I tried to make the best of it and find some fun in the day. I feel pretty wiped actually. At least we wrapped on time which is even better. How was your practice today?"

"Things have settled down a bit and I've got my head on straight so the Coach is pleased about that. You sound tired babe. You waiting to board the plane?" Nathan asked.

"Mmmm hmm, I'm so not looking forward to this flight that's for sure. I'm hoping I can sleep some so I don't look tired on TV tonight." She answered trying to stifle a yawn that had escaped her lips..

Nathan chuckled at his girlfriend, "I'm know you're going to look gorgeous tonight so stop worrying about that. How was getting into the actual airport? I bet there was quite the crowd waiting for you."

"Bob had it covered and it was definitely more than normal. You were probably right about taking him with me from the get go. When's your flight out tomorrow?"

"Early! But I'll be in the central time zone so we'll just have 1 hour difference to figure out. Game starts at 6pm." Nathan added.

"Really, that's about the time I'll be flying home I think." She sighed trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Hey at least we've got Sunday together to look forward to." He pointed out hoping to lift the mood of their conversation a bit.

It worked and Haley sounded excited again when she said, "I'm excited to officially meet Brooke and Lucas although I feel like I already know so much about them from what you've told me."

"They're excited as well. Look I've gotta get going. I love you and have a good show tonight." Nathan said.

"I love you too! Have a good game just in case I don't get a chance to talk to you in between my meetings and game time."

"Bye Angel."

She hung up and boarded her long flight shortly afterwards. Bob provided a much needed shoulder for Haley to rest on while she took a nap in flight. Paparazzi was in full force and rather aggressive when they stepped foot outside of the airport in New York. She was happy after they arrived at the hotel and she was able to take a hot shower to reenergize for her TV appearance. An hour later, the make-up artist and hair stylist Peyton had booked arrived and worked their magic on Haley. She departed for the TV studio with Bob at her side for protection. As anticipated, a surge of paparazzi were waiting outside the studio when she arrived. She hated to admit it but she was a bit anxious about her first appearance without the rest of The Fire Pistols present. Haley recalled hearing her name shouted as she made her way from the car to the studio door. A new addition was hearing "Nathan Scott" shouted as well.

Nathan welcomed the distraction the away game in the mid-west provided him from the buzz around L.A. lately. Stories popped up on different celebrity gossip blogs and news feeds featured "details" about their blossoming relationship. He threw himself into his game on Saturday night and managed to harness his energy and focus it on his performance. It didn't hurt that he'd received a motivational text from Haley right before the game she'd somehow managed to fit in between her meetings and her flight home. The Clippers beat the Minnesota Timberwolves 99-78 and Nathan played a great game which helped redeem himself after his previous game earlier in the week.

"What does Baby want for breakfast Quinny? I can whip up some chocolate chip pancakes, Belgium waffles, fried eggs, scrambled eggs…" Haley listed off as she stood in the kitchen dressed in yoga pants and a camisole.

Quinn scrunched up her nose and replied, "Anything but eggs please…don't even talk about them. Pancakes sound fine."

Haley giggled in response to sudden distain for eggs which is apparently normal. She moved about the kitchen pulling the different ingredients out if the cupboards. Quinn sat at the counter, sipping on a cup of hot tea.

"So you really said all of that and Peyton didn't flip her lid." Quinn clarified referring back to the story Haley had recalled.

"Yup, everything feels a little too good to be true at this moment so I'm not getting too excited about anything just yet. I'd say my romance with Nathan Scott will be old news once your bun in the oven pops. Have you and Clay figured out a plan with all this yet?" Haley questioned as she looked up briefly from the mixing bowl of pancake mix.

Quinn let a soft sigh out and then answered, "Clearly we didn't exactly plan on having a baby right now but it is what it is you know. I'm glad that I won't be that far along and showing by the time this leg of the tour ends. I don't exactly want to be 8 months pregnant riding around on a tour bus night after night. I know I need to tell Peyton which I'm dreading."

"The sooner the better because I think she was toying around with possibly going overseas for promotional stuff for the record. She's going to need to know our keyboardist can't fly anywhere after 36 weeks!" Haley replied sarcastically with a laugh.

The two sisters shared a laugh as they continued to fix breakfast together. Indirectly Haley knew Quinn would be moving out shortly. She spent most of her time at Clay's house anyhow and her becoming pregnant sealed the deal with her moving out. Discussions about putting the house on the market were sure to come up sooner or later. They spent the rest of the morning talking about Quinn's pregnancy and how Clay was dealing with things. Shortly afterwards, Quinn showered and decided to head over to Clay's house around noon leaving Haley the house to herself. Haley ventured out around noon and was greeted with a trail of paparazzi behind her once she got out onto the open road. No matter how mundane the errand, there was always the possibility of getting a "money shot" along the way. The interest in her whereabouts definitely increased since her relationship became public knowledge.

Haley decided to cut her errands short having grown tired of being followed so closely. It still amazed her how erratic people would drive just to get a picture. Nathan had arranged for Brooke and Lucas to meet for a double dinner date later that night. Haley finished up the last of her business calls and emails before finally starting to get ready for her date with Nathan. She felt a bit insecure in her fashion sense as she selected her outfit for the evening seeing as she was meeting Brooke Davis-Roe fashion designer and icon. She settled on a flirty, red strapless dress and dressed it up with a few accessories. She spent the remaining time finishing up her hair and make-up before she rushed out the door.

Nathan was just finishing up tidying up his living room and kitchen when Haley arrived. He nearly sprinted to the front door when she finally pushed the doorbell with excitement. He had yet to get ready for dinner having lost all track of time and forgot until he saw Haley's face when he opened the door. He was anxious to see his girl.

"So this is considered dinner attire?" She asked making reference to his clothes as she looked Nathan up and down. He stood sheepishly in just a pair of basketball shorts.

He glanced down and shook his head slightly, "It's been a busy afternoon. You look fantastic!" he grinned.

Haley smiled back at him as she headed inside. Immediately, she couldn't stop herself from touching his bare skin and pulling his body close to hers. She ran her fingertips slowly down his toned back. Nathan snuck a kiss on her bare shoulder before eventually finding her lips with his. His left hand got tangled in her wavy locks as he held her face close to his. Feeling their kiss turn passionate, he reluctantly pulled away while he still could.

"If we don't come up for air, you're going to have to get ready all over again and I'm sure you don't want to do that." He said as he displayed his traditional Scott smirk. Without thinking Haley's hand flew up to smooth out her hair and then her dress out of habit.

"Stop it you look fine! I still need to get dressed. Just give me like 10 minutes and make yourself comfy." Nathan declared and then disappeared towards his bedroom to change. Haley wandered into the living room, sat on the couch and started watching whatever show was left on the television from earlier. As promised in a few minutes, he emerged looking handsome and ready for a night on the town with his best girl. She looked over the moment he entered the room and immediately felt her heart race. She couldn't fight off the grin as it took over her face.

"I know you can say it…I look hot!" he announced as he posed like a runway model.

Haley laughed out loud before she replied, "As if you need yet another woman telling you how damn sexy you are."

Dan had decided to ignore Peyton's call for the time being. He needed to pursue a new avenue and was doing just that. He managed to get a direct number to Damien West and was pleased he could bypass Damien's manager all together. Dan had made a point to do his research prior to initiating any contact with the actor. Luckily, Damien's career was still growing and there wasn't too much ground to cover. Damien West was still struggling to really break into the A-List actor category in spite of having several supporting roles in fairly successful movies. It was clear to see his fame level made a major jump after he started a romance with Haley James. There was quite the paper trail providing evidence of their romance from photographs of public appearances together, paparazzi shots of the couple out and about together, shots from one of his movie locations and a few taken most likely after going to a dance club.

Dan had orchestrated business deals with guys like Damien West all his life. He knew he could negotiate this thing with Damien in his sleep. It was clearly evident Damien was still trying to bring in a big Hollywood paycheck and had yet to do so. Dan felt a strong sense of confidence as he finally decided to call Damien.

"This is Damien."

Dan paused for a moment taking in the speculating tone of the voice on the other end.

"Mr. West, my name is Dan Royal and I'm calling with a business proposition for you." Dan said in a professional tone of voice deciding at the last minute to use a fake last name.

"I'm sorry how did you get this number? All business deals go through my manager.." Damien replied in a monotone voice but was interrupted by Dan.

"Yes, Mr. West I'm well aware that's how you normally conduct business however I'm sure you'd rather not cut your manager in on the take home amount from this deal." Dan said clearly throwing Damien bait.

The line went silent and it was then he knew he'd already hooked Damien West. Just as Dan anticipated, Damien West was a money hungry shark.

"Umm, I didn't catch your name."

Dan sat back in chair smiling knowing very well how this deal would unfold.

"The name's Dan Royal and I am prepared to offer you a generous amount of money for a little bit "acting" on your part."

"Look man, you're gonna have to fill in a little more details than that. I don't have time for lame ass "B" movie shit." Damien barked back.

"Does the name Haley James ring a bell to you?" Dan asked bluntly.

That was without a doubt the last thing Damien expected to hear.

"What about her?" Damien countered back gruffly.

"Mr. West, it's public knowledge the two of you had a brief romance together that ended rather abruptly. You two looked awfully cozy and in love with one another…well according to the pictures you did. Then it all seemed to just…." Dan answered but was cut off.

"Get to the point! What the hell does this have to do with that bitch Haley anyway?"

"Testy, testy aren't you? After doing a little research, I've come to the conclusion that your relationship with Haley was….well… how should I put it…a little extreme. I've seen the photographs so I can only imagine what the real thing was like. I need her public image destroyed immediately and you're the man I want to do it." Dan Scott proclaimed while he stared at a picture of Haley and Damien together.

"A deal was already made with her and I signed a contract agreeing not to publicly release them. So you're shit out of luck Dan. You're a few years too late to make money off of them being released." Damien replied.

"Bottom line, I'm prepared to offer you a large sum of money to screw with Haley James by any means necessary. I need her image and public persona ruined as soon as possible. No holds bar!" He stated coldly.

"What in the hell did the little whore do to you?"

"None of your business….are you interested in making some quick cash or not West?"

"Well, how much are we talking here?"

Dan smiled to himself in anticipation of what was to come. Haley James had no idea the storm building and heading her way.

Nathan double checked his rear view mirror once more to only confirm they were indeed being followed by yet another car filled with paparazzi out for blood. He had yet to say anything to Haley not wanting to draw attention to the three cars hot on their tail. He didn't want her to worry about anything tonight. He wanted the night to go smoothly with Brooke and Lucas and for everyone to have a good time. A run in with paparazzi could turn the evening sour in a second if he wasn't careful. Nathan tried his best to remain engaged in his conversation with Haley, responding at appropriate times as well as navigate his car through downtown traffic safely and deal with the cars following them.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the corner and saw the valet service out front of the restaurant assisting customers in and out of their cars. He waited until the last minute as he watched the paparazzi in his mirror before he swerved and pulled into the valet parking lane. He knew he wasn't going to lose them but it couldn't hurt to keep them guessing his next move. Nathan reached over and grabbed Haley's hand that had been resting on her left knee. She looked over at him once he squeezed her hand tightly with a loving smile. Instantly, she calmed his nerves with just a smile.

"Ready to face the masses Hales?"

"Yes! Let's go."

Haley caught Nathan glance in his rear view mirror time and followed his eyes. She saw two figures jump out of the car behind them, cameras in hand.

"Wait here." He instructed suddenly in a serious tone Haley hadn't heard before. He'd watched the figures approach his car moving towards the passenger side with their cameras already flashing on. Haley offered a head nod in agreement and with that Nathan was off. He flung the door open, quickly took the ticket from the valet attendant and rounded his way around the rear of the car. He kept his head down in an attempt to shield his eyes from the flashing of lights around him as he made his way to Haley's car door. Another valet attendant approached Haley's door and made an attempt to open it. He caught Nathan's harsh eyes and saw him wave him off signaling him to back off.

Haley waited as patiently as she could for Nathan to open the door for her. She was touched at how thoughtful and protective he was being with her knowing how much of a nuisance the media could be sometimes. The door opened and all she was able to make out amongst the lights was Nathan's hand held out waiting for hers. She gracefully slide out of the car taking care to keep her dress secure at her knees and then placed her small hand in his. Nathan escorted Haley away from the car and together they made their way inside through the sea of people and cameras. Thankfully the restaurant staff assisted with clearing a path for them to get to the front door.

_"HALEY! How long has this romance been going on?"_

_"Nathan! Nathan over here! Give us at least one good shot!"_

_"Nathan and Haley look over here!"_

Once inside Haley felt it was safe enough to say, "That was intense!"

He looked into her unsettled eyes and couldn't help but agree with her. The public certainly was more interested in them as a romantic couple than the two of them as individuals.

"Let's try and shake this off before we join Brooke and Luke at the table." He suggested trying his best to stay positive.

Haley leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his lips knowing it would settle the both of them. Nathan kept her hand in his as they made their way through the restaurant and to the table. They were pleasantly surprised to find Brooke and Lucas waiting for them. Both stood up to greet them with warm hugs and smiles.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you both!" Nathan exclaimed as he shook Lucas' hand and embraced Brook in a one arm hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"About time you got here hot shot! Took you long enough!" Brooke teased as she gave Nathan a 100 watt smile.

"Easy Brooke! I thought you said you were going to be on your best behavior and make me look good here in front of Haley." Nathan shot back gesturing towards Haley who stood next to him.

Haley watched the interaction and it was clear to see how close the three friends were. The tall blonde stepped forward and extended his hand towards her.

"Haley, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucas and this lovely lady over here running her mouth is my wife Brooke." Lucas said gesturing towards the brunette who was laughing next to Nathan.

Haley giggled as she took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"It's good to finally meet you Lucas! I've heard a lot about you two." Haley replied with a heartfelt smile. Nathan had spoken in great length about both of them, so she felt as if she really already knew them.

Brooke broke her friendly banter with Nathan and slide around the table towards Haley. Brooke was dressed in a form fitting little black dress with a beaded bodice. Her hair was swept back in a French twist and basically looked like she'd just walked off the runway.

"Haley James! Oh my gosh, this may sound completely cheesy and I'm sure Nathan will give me shit for this later but whatever….. I'm a big fan of yours. It's awesome to finally meet you. I still can't figure out how this knuckle head managed to secure a hot rock star as his girlfriend!" Brooke said cheerfully.

Haley tried not to laugh but there was something so different about Brooke Davis-Roe. She had an innate way about making those in her presence feel instantly at ease and comfortable in their own skin. Haley instantly took a liking to Brooke and vice versa.

"Hey now!" Nathan interjected in his own defense looking between Haley and Brooke.

"It helps he's hot!" Haley teased back causing Lucas to laugh out loud.

Lucas looked over at Nathan who was smiling back at him. It was good to see Nathan smile a genuine Nathan Scott smile. Not the smile that NBA star Nathan Scott did for all the cameras.

"She's a keeper this one." Lucas declared making sure to catch Nathan's eye sight and he only nodded back.

The party of four sat down at their table and began their evening with drinks. The conversation flowed rather effortlessly through appetizers, the main course and then dessert. Nathan sat back and marveled at his girlfriend. She could adapt herself to any situation like a chameleon without even trying and look damn sexy while doing it. The impression his old friends got of Haley was important to him. His inner circle was small and tight for various reasons and the only family he really spoke to on a regular basis was his father but it was always about his game. Lucas caught Nathan gazing at Haley and managed to catch his attention. They two friends smiled back at one without needing any exchange of words.

"The night is still young," Brooke declared in her raspy yet cheerful voice, "I'm not ready to part ways with this lovely lady yet. What do you guys say about maybe hitting up a club for a couple drinks?" She couldn't help but notice their server had stopped back for a third time asking if they needed anything else after all their dirty dishes had been cleared away.

Nathan paused for a moment waiting for a sign from Haley as to what she wanted to do. Sure he'd love to go out with his friends for a little bit but wanted to make sure she did as well.

"Sounds like fun if you're up to it Babe, you did just get home today from the road..."Haley answered while looking for confirmation from Nathan.

"I'm game. What club should we hit up?" He answered with a grin as he thought back to when they first met. They briefly discussed different options and soon had settled on a club. The foursome braced themselves for the media frenzy as they exited the restaurant together. The lights were more blinding as it had grown darker while they were feasting inside. Even though Haley was under stage lights night after night, camera flashes still got to her a little. She felt Nathan quickly wrap his arm around her frame protectively as they made their way to their car. Lucas took care in securing Brooke's hand in his as they made their way through the crowd. Brooke's hand went up to her forehead as she tried to shield her eyes ensuring she didn't miss step while wearing stiletto heels. That was the last thing the fashion icon needed photographs of.

Dan Scott worked diligently composing a text message after he double checked Haley's tracking device he planted on her car. Sure enough according to the device, Haley's car was parked at Nathan's house. Dan decided to check one more thing before closing the computer program.

_"FYI, if you're interested in finding Haley tonight she is currently at The Bunker."_

Dan hit send on his text message and waited only a moment for a response.

_"Looks like I'm going dancing tonight." _Damien texted back to Dan.

Dan knew Damien would take the bait and be eager to get to Haley, and then get paid. Dan never really thought he'd need to double check the tracking device he'd secretly placed on his own son's car nearly a year ago when he did it. However it sure did prove to be useful tonight in tracking down Haley's whereabouts that evening.

Damien stood in front of his mirror and double checked his appearance. He'd recently figured out Haley had a new boyfriend and had been parading him around for all to see. Damien knew how to get a rise out of Haley before and was betting on it still being just as easy.

"I'm about to give you the shock of your life Haley James." Damien said to his reflection in the mirror before heading out to The Bunker.

Leave me a little review please.. :)


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks again everyone for reading. I appreciate all of you...I can't believe I'm so close to 200 reviews...please help me get there! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Five*

Haley and Brooke had definitely hit it off well and were on the fast track to being genuine friends. Brooke ordered a round of shots knowing Lucas would need a little liquid courage before they took to the dance floor. Nathan took the first round of shots but declined after that having switched to water to make sure he got them home safely. He could also tell the alcohol was hitting Haley rather quickly as he noticed her cheeks looked flushed and she'd taken off with just Brooke towards the dance floor yet again.

"I think it's safe to say Brooke definitely approves of Haley. They're like two peas in a pod already. Remember the last girlfriend you introduced us to, Brooke spent the entire double date grilling her about her intentions with you." Lucas said to Nathan as they sat at a small table in the corner of the club.

Nathan nodded and then said, "I'm trying to forget about that date thank you very much. You must be happy now that I've provided Brooke with a more than suitable dance partner for the night thus letting you off the hook."

Lucas chuckled out loud and then tossed back the remainder of his beer. "Don't get me wrong dude, I love my wife but sometimes a brother just doesn't want to dance you know? I'm still trying to figure out how your lame ass dance moves didn't send Haley running off in the opposite direction the night you two met."

"I'm just good like that Luke! Naaaa, I'm just playing. I still have no idea how I managed to score this amazing woman who is so far out of my league I pray she never figures it out." Nathan confessed looking back at Lucas with honesty pouring out of his eyes. Simultaneously, they looked over at the dance floor for a moment to locate the new friends as their heads bobbed around to the beat.

"It's gotta be harder this time with her though. The last few chicks you were with didn't have such demanding careers to consider. The distance and time apart has got to be hard. It's one thing to leave town on business for a day but Haley is gone for months on end." Lucas stated.

"It sucks ass," Nathan replied and then drank the last of his water. "But it is what it is, at least Hales is home for a little while longer yet before she goes out on the road again. Gotta take what I can get, you know? I know it's still early but I really care about her Lucas."

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley had decided to dance to one more song before returning to their table. Haley was laughing and having a great time with Brooke on the dance floor she hadn't a care in the world. She spun around in a circle and ended facing Brooke again who was shaking her hips to the beat as well. It was then Haley thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye lurking in the shadows. She quickly blinked and squinted a bit harder desperately hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. Or maybe it was the alcohol affecting her vision. Could it be?

Brooke instantly noticed Haley suddenly stop dancing and all color drain from her face.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Brooke questioned with great concern trying to speak as loud as her raspy voice would go towards Haley's ear.

Haley barely heard Brooke's voice over the music but then again her attention was completely on the man she thought she saw standing against the wall watching her.

"Haley?" Brooke reached out and touched Haley's bare arm.

Haley jumped as if she'd been shocked and finally looked at Brooke.

"Huh? What'd you say?" She finally asked.

Brooke's right eye brow rose as she looked back at her new friend with questioning eyes.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good sweetie. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Brooke stated as she studied Haley's face closely desperately looking for an answer.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting kinda hot and light headed from all the drinks and dancing. Let's go sit down." Haley replied hoping she sounded convincing. She flash a last minute forced smile hoping it would seal the deal.

Brooke wiped the small trace of sweat off her own forehead and nodded in response to Haley's suggestion. She followed Haley off the dance floor and through the crowd to their table. Nathan smiled as Haley suddenly became clear in his line of vision.

"There's my girl. Are you all danced out?" Nathan teased.

Haley sat down and offered her boyfriend another fake smile trying a bit harder knowing he would be harder to convince. She knew her imagination had to have been playing tricks on her, only to have been intensified by the tequila she'd had earlier. She silently cursed herself for taking the second and third shot with Brooke.

"Yeah, just getting hot and stuffy over there." was all Haley said before she took a sip of her water she'd left on the table earlier. Her fingertips nervously tapped the outside of the glass in a steady pressing rhythm.

Nathan couldn't help but noticed the puzzling look Brooke gave Haley as they sat down. Had they had a disagreement while dancing together? Something seemed off and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He noticed Haley slowly peer over her right shoulder and look back towards the dance floor they'd just left moments before. She looked for just a few seconds, her eyes searching for the face she'd thought she saw staring back at her with those piercing dark eyes.

"So Lucas, Nathan tells me you're working on a new book. How's that going?" Haley asked out of the blue.

Nathan sat back and watched the exchange between them and continued to try and pin point what was going on with his girlfriend. He'd determined that at least through the conversation between her, Lucas and Brooke everything seemed normal. But he hadn't missed the troublesome look Brooke had shot his way after Haley looked over at the dance floor for a third time.

"I'm serious about what I said before Brooke. The next awards show I want you to dress me from head to toe." Haley said with a smile. She was trying with everything in her to be present with her boyfriend and new friends and not get sucked back into Damien West drama.

Brooke squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together, "It would be my pleasure, Quinn too if she wants me to. You've got the ideal frame for any designer to work with. I mean come on your body is amazing!" Brooke replied with a grin.

Haley could feel Nathan's eyes burning into her and knew the comment Brooke had made about her body probably bothered him. She knew he was still worried about her even though she'd been visibly less busy. Haley chose to let the comment go and respond with merely a smile. She heard Lucas engage Nathan in a discussion about his next away game and she let her attention wander again. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. A different kind of being watched then the normal adoring fans. She allowed herself to look one last time and then promised herself that her mind was just playing tricks on her. Haley slowly turned and peeked over her shoulder again to look around the club only to come up empty handed.

'Get a grip Hales, you're making yourself crazy!' She scolded herself and she looked back at her friends for the last time.

Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were engaged in a round of laughter and she instantly wished she hadn't been distracted so she would know what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something however was suddenly frozen in fear. Standing under a club light directly in front of her about 20 yards away was none other than Damien West. His eyes stared directly into hers, capturing her attention completely.

Damien couldn't deny it; Haley James still had the ability to make him weak in the knees. He'd spent the last 30 minutes or so watching her from afar finding it somewhat entertaining as she squirmed. He was surprised he still had an effect on her and she could feel his presence without even know he was there until now. Damien gave her a head nod as he raised both eyebrows at her. He slowly licked his lips not breaking her gaze before he said "Hi Hales" out loud. He knew instantly Haley had read his lips when she quickly looked away.

He watched closely as she spoke to the man next to her who'd been practically drooling over her all night long like a sap. He originally planned not to make any physical contact or speak to her when he decided to show up at the club earlier. However, now that she was standing in front of his, so close, he was finding it hard to control himself. Haley James was a drug and was still so damn irresistible.

"Nathan, I hate to do this but all those shots are getting to me and I'd like to head out." Haley said suddenly in a rushed manner not even noticing she'd interrupted the conversation already taking place at the table. Nathan looked back at her and noticed the rosy color of her cheeks had been replaced with a grayish white.

"You feeling sick baby?" He asked and then reached out and rubber her bare shoulder with his hand. He wasn't sure but he could've sworn her body flinch and almost shuddered under his touch.

She only nodded and then directed her attention towards Lucas and Brooke. She knew she had to hold it together a little longer not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. This was going to take every ounce of focus and willpower she possessed.

"It was so great meeting you guys and we should really try and go out again soon." Haley declared before initiating a hug with Brooke and then with Lucas as well.

"That sounds great Haley. You've got my number now so we don't need boy toy here to tag along either." Brooke added and then stuck her tongue out at Nathan. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and then offered Lucas a handshake. Haley stood next to Nathan shifting her weight from side to side clearly feeling the anxiety building inside of her. It was creeping up from her stomach and was hanging around in her throat making her physically sick. She chanced a glance over to where Damien had been standing and gasped when she found the space he'd been occupying now was empty. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to locate his whereabouts before a full panic attack set in. She was not prepared for an encounter with Damien West period. Especially not when Nathan present for their reunion.

She felt Nathan grab her hand and she looked back at him trying to calm herself down with a deep breath. She offered him a reassuring smile hoping he'd buy it and not push for any further explanations. She also wondered if he could feel the sweat that was suddenly dripping from her palm. It was then out of the corner of her eye she saw Damien slowly approaching their table. Sheer panic had set in and Haley had resorted to the flight response to the stressful situation. She tugged on Nathan's hand more forcefully than she intended when she noticed his body shift unexpectedly.

"I guess we're going now. Bye guys!" Nathan called to his friends as he followed closely behind Haley. He took bigger steps to catch up to her before they made it to the main exit. She shoved the heavy door open and welcomed the slight breeze on her face.

"Hales, are you ok?" Nathan finally managed to ask as they made their way to his car through the crowd and paparazzi.

"I will be. I'm sorry I just had to get out of there." Was all she offered him.

Nathan was thankfully he had the radio playing to keep him company during the silent ride home. After two failed attempts to engage Haley in conversation he finally gave up concluding she must really feel awful. She sat next to him, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked out the window. He was pleased once he arrived to his gated community and felt like he could finally relax. He'd been on edge feeling the need to drive aggressively to deal with the cars chasing them all night and from the paparazzi taking their shots of them once they were out of the car at their destinations. He knew Haley was well seasoned in dealing with the press but still couldn't help feeling the need to protect her for some reason.

Haley didn't speak until Nathan pulled the car into the garage and shifted it into park.

"You must be exhausted after such a long day with traveling and stuff." She said quietly as she reached for the door handle.

"Yeah, it was fun to go out with Luke and Brooke but it does feel good to be home for the night." Nathan added as he too got out of the car behind Haley. She waited by the garage door for him to punch a code in to release the lock on the door. Always the gentleman Nathan held the door and waited until Haley walked through before he entered his own home. Haley steadied herself by holding onto the wall as she struggled to slip off her heels. She wasn't totally lying when she said the alcohol was having an effect on her. She watched Nathan walk into the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator flinging the door open with little to no effort. Now barefoot, Haley padded over to the kitchen and welcomed the cool ceramic tile on her hot, sore feet. She hadn't exactly worn dancing shoes.

"Maybe some water will help you feel a bit better." Nathan suggested as he offered her a large bottle of water. Haley couldn't miss the concerned look on his face as he waited for her to take it.

"Thank you, I'm already starting to feel much better." She confessed before she broke the seal and drank from the bottle. He seemed to feel content once she'd drank nearly half of it.

"Let's head to bed I'm beat." He declared and then reached for her hand as he led the way to his bedroom. Haley welcomed his touch knowing it would help her push Damien from her thoughts. She nearly jumped on Nathan the moment they entered his bedroom and pushed her lips against his. She stood in front of him quickly working on the buttons of his dress shirt as she felt Nathan's mouth open allowing her tongue to enter. Nathan's hands gripped her hips and pulled their hips together. Once she released the last button, she pushed it off his shoulder and let his shirt fall at their feet. The fury inside of her was similar to the night Nathan flew out to meet her in Miami while she was on tour. Haley felt like she was losing control and desperately had to get some of it back.

Nathan moved to her backside and started to pull the zipper down on her dress slowly. His lips found their way to her neck and he brushed her hair to the side clearing a larger canvas to cover with his kisses.

"God, Nathan!" Haley moaned impatiently while he had yet to pull her zipper all the way down.

Her hands moved to his belt buckle and within seconds she'd freed of his belt and his dress pants altogether. Nathan wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly but could've sworn her groan sounded more annoyed instead of pleasured when he finally pushed her dress down past her hips to the floor. He managed to pull his lips away from hers and stared deep into her eyes. His loud panting matched hers as he tried to catch his breath. This sudden need for intimacy was out of the ordinary not that he was complaining. Haley's lips were swollen and bright red just aching to connect with his again. Nathan tried to study her eyes for reassurance, something felt off with Haley but then again she'd had quite a bit to drink earlier.

"Come here." She ordered as she pulled his shoulders towards her.

The moment she licked her lips he was a goner. In one swift motion, Nathan lifted her body up and her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as he walked them over to his bed. Haley's lips crushed his as she tried to kiss her haunting thoughts away. Her hands rested on his muscular shoulders steadying her as he lowered her onto his bed. She needed Nathan to stop the haunting memories flooding her head and the taunting voice creeping in. She needed him now to escape.

The next morning, Haley rolled over in Nathan's bed to find the other side empty. She propped herself up on her elbow while securing the top sheet over naked body. She was thankful the curtains were keeping the sunlight out because she was a tad hung over. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the immediate surroundings. On the floor she saw last night's dress wrinkled in a pile as well as the rest of Nathan's clothing scattered about. The room was silently still and Nathan was nowhere to be found. Haley reached out and touched the open bed next to her and found it to be cold. After they made love last night, she literally passed out. A combination of alcohol and adrenaline was too much for her to handle.

Still feeling a bit foggy, Haley managed to crawl out of bed and slowly pulled herself together. She dressed quickly thanking her lucky stars she'd left several items at Nathan's from the last time she spent the night. Nathan had told her earlier he'd rearranged some items in his dresser and freed up an entire drawer for her stuff. Haley went into the bathroom to freshen up and wash her face. As she wiped the water away and last night's make up, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her blood shot eyes gave away she was a bit hung over and short on sleep. She looked deeper into them and couldn't deny the pain looking back at her. Disgusted with herself, she looked away and hung the hand towel back up before exiting the bathroom.

Nathan had been at it for nearly an hour after waking up early but wasn't tired yet. He knew he shouldn't push himself too hard consider he was due at practice shortly but he couldn't help himself. He needed to think and this was the second best place he did his major thinking at. His favorite place would always be on the basketball court.

He pushed a button on his treadmill and slowed his body down to a brisk walk. He wiped the sweat from his forehead away with the side of his arm. He felt content after he reached mile four to move on to lifting some weights. There was something about the previous night that didn't sit well with him and he wasn't sure how to proceed. Ordinarily when a speed bump hit in a relationship, he'd ignore it, sweep it under the rug only to have it come up at a later point in time. He was really making an honest effort and everything in his power to do things differently with Haley. He still wasn't completely confident there was a problem at all. Something just felt different between them as the night progressed.

Nathan went over the evening once they arrived at the club as he set the weight he was intending to bench press. His mind was tracing over all the events and ended when they arrived home. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed having sex with his girlfriend the night before. It was just different. Haley had been forceful and almost robotic at times compared to previous times they'd been intimate but then again maybe he was reading too much into it. He pulled himself up from lying on his back and sat on the edge of the bench for a bit. He brought his water bottle to his lips and took a long drink knowing he needed to call it quits.

After searching the kitchen and living room, Haley heard noise coming from Nathan's exercise room at the end of the hallway. The door was wide open and she took that as a good sign. As she walked down the hall, she felt an anxious feeling brewing in her stomach. Last night had to have been a freaky coincidence running into Damien after going so long without seeing him. She knew it was natural to feel awkward and a bit bothered after seeing an ex-boyfriend. She just wasn't ready to explain herself to Nathan let alone the relationship she'd had with Damien or how it fell apart. She'd barely made it through the whole ordeal in one piece and was pretty much emotionally broken afterward. On the bright side, Chris and Haley had written amazing songs stemming from Haley's broken heart and betrayal all of which catapulting them to their current state of success.

She peered through the doorway and stood still taking in the sight before her. Nathan's muscular bare back was in full view as he sat with his back facing the door. Her eyes went over him from head to toe and she instantly felt a wave of regret for how she treated him the night before. She had used him to forget her past and felt damn guilty for it doing so. He deserved better than that and maybe he deserved better than her.

Once she was certain he wasn't holding onto a heavy weight and at risk of dropping anything she decided to make her presence known.

"So you leave your girlfriend in bed to come down here and work out. Shall I remind you, your girlfriend was stark ass naked in your bed!" She joked with him smiling once he turned around and his eyes met hers.

"How else do you think I keep this rock hard body you love so much? It ain't a walk in the park Hales." He responded after he stood up displaying his full bare torso for her to see. His basketball shorts hung loosely around his hips and sweat glistened off his chest.

He too took in her appearance before him and noticed she was dressed in yoga pants and a form fitting tank top she'd left at his house earlier. She'd pulled her hair back into a messy bun on top of her head prior to washing her face.

"How ya feeling this morning drunkie?" Nathan teased her as he made his way across to room towards to door where Haley was still standing.

"Be nice! I'm just fine thank you very much. I think you're forgetting that I'm a rock star aka a professional partyer. I can rally with the best of them." She shot back at him giggling at the end of her statement. The anxiety in her stomach had eased after their brief exchange.

Nathan's hands found her hips quickly and pulled her close for a good morning kiss. He resisted hugging her knowing she wouldn't appreciate his sweaty smell after just working out.

"Whatever makes you feel better baby."

Haley and Nathan both found themselves busy over the next few days. Nathan played another home followed immediately by an away game. Workouts and game days were definitely keeping him busy. Haley on the other hand decided to dive head first into work again. She took advantage of some downtime to do more writing by herself as well as working with Chris. She'd been trying her best to stay busy to avoid an excess of idle time. She'd asked Peyton to lighten up on scheduling her for events earlier but Haley in turn had been filling her days up herself. She found the less down time, she had the less her mind went back to her haunting past.

Quinn had broken the news to Peyton about her pregnancy and the band's plans for the rest of the year were adjusted. She brought the rest of the band with her for morale support unsure of which version of Peyton Sawyer would show up for the band meeting. Surprisingly enough, Peyton was rather calm and almost excited for Quinn. Peyton's plan was to lock down the upcoming four months of dates within the week for their overseas dates and then afterwards The Fire Pistols would stick close to home. The band also agreed to add an additional keyboardist to the tour line up to provide Quinn extra support if she wasn't feeling well or if she needed a break during the tour.

Haley was somewhat surprised Quinn had moved out so quickly. Sure she understood the upcoming deadline of the baby's arrival but hadn't really expected Quinn to move her entire belongs out within two days. Haley insisted on splitting up joint large item pieces but Quinn didn't want to take much other than her personal belongings since Clay's house was fully furnished already. With the house to herself, Haley would finally win the "Great James Debate"…Which way the toilet paper roll should go…over or under?

please leave a review..sometimes I need a little boost and inspiration to keep going


	27. Chapter 26

AN: See previous disclaimer. Thanks readers for the reviews...you broke 200 for me! I appreciate it!

Sorry for the delay in posting...hope this chapter gets more views...and that you enjoy the latest developments...

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Six*

Peyton had been spending a lot of time cooped up in her office dealing with various venues and trying to coordinate the tour schedule as effortlessly as possibly. It was taking longer than she was used to. She hadn't been expecting the need to be factoring in an upcoming arrival of a baby and was quite surprised it was Quinn who'd gotten herself pregnant. However eternally grateful it wasn't her "money maker" with the bun in the oven. As she attempted to conduct herself in a business manner, there was no denying she was distracted lately.

Peyton had had fairly little contact with Dan Scott and she was beginning to get concerned about that. He'd approached her with his guns blazing and all of the sudden had backed off to minimal communication if that with her. Peyton continued to feel internally conflicted with the situation. There was something special about Haley James and how Peyton loved her and wanted to protect her. They'd formed a closer bond after Peyton cleaned up the road kill that was left behind after Haley's relationship with Damien went south. As she'd hoped, Haley had remained extremely against getting into a committed serious relationship until now. And that was exactly what worried Peyton. Things with Nathan Scott must be serious if Haley had taken her walls down for him.

She'd yet to break Nathan and Haley up and frankly knew it probably wasn't possible to do so unless she did the unthinkable. Something she'd deemed last resort if needed. Haley was far too stubborn and independent to let anyone let alone Peyton push her into something she didn't want to do. Peyton knew she'd probably taken advantage of Haley's willingness to make the negative press go away after Damien at any cost. Haley had been desperate to make it go away. She was however not the same woman who'd suffered the ultimate betrayal. Peyton reached for her smartphone once more and pulled up the last text message from Dan Scott.

_'I have an additional angle I'm working on to remedy the couple's happy bliss none of which you need to know about. I expect you to keep me informed of any upcoming travel plans you've made for Haley as well as any appearances. Continue keeping me informed and I will hold up my end of our bargain.'_

Peyton composed a response to Dan and included a few possible travel dates she'd had confirmed thus far. She felt unsettled being out of the loop but it would be worth it if it kept Damien West out of Haley's life once and for all it would be worth it. If only she could keep the door closed to Haley's past.

The hissing sound signaled the commercial sized bus was coming to a stop outside of the arena. Nathan had been working on focusing the entire drive while listening to some music to the arena as well as exchanging a few text messages with Haley.

_'It was pure madness outside the grocery store when I was pushing my cart out. Who the hell cares what I bought? Just when I think they won't get any worse, they do!'_

Nathan smiled sympathetically understanding exactly how she felt. His fingers quickly got to work and before he knew it, he'd sent off her response.

_'They seriously need to get better laws in place to protect 'people like us'. What you doing tonight?'_

He glanced up from his seat and saw a few players in the front of the bus were starting to get up and step off the bus. He took advantage of waiting for Haley's response to get his few things in order as he waited to get off the bus. He felt his iPhone shake within his grasp and he promptly opened up the message.

_'Keller and I have a scheduled charity appearance in a few. He's currently driving us there right now amidst the cars chasing behind us. Then we're gonna watch your game at his place.'_

He couldn't help but smile again knowing his number one cheerleader would be watching him play.

_'Thanks baby. I'll call you after the game if I can before my flight leaves. Love you.'_

Nathan shoved his iPhone back in his pocket after he received Haley's reply and then filed off the bus with the rest of his team mates ready to play his heart out.

Haley sat back in her seat as Chris drove her back to her house. It was just her house now. She'd had fun hanging out with Chris watching Nathan's game for the evening. It had been a while since it was just the two of them for an evening and it felt good.

"So, Chris Keller is thinking times they are a changing. Quinn bought a one way ticket to joining the Mommy's club and pretty much abandoned you all together in the process." Chris started but was cut off by Haley's sudden interruption.

"Hey Chris be nice! She's doing what she's supposed to be doing right now and creating a stable home life for her unborn child. I'm fully capable of living alone and am actually enjoying it so far thank you very much." Haley interjected quickly.

Chris glanced over at his passenger who was holding a serious look on her face. Haley James was fiercely independent and stubborn that was a given. She agonized about showing weakness and needing someone else to help her or make her feel better. Chris practically had to force his support on her when she needed it the most. Chris played a crucial part of "putting" her back together when she felt it was hopeless. He smiled back at his dear friend and knew in his heart he'd do it all over again for her in a heartbeat. He'd served as her protector for quite some time and she was eternally grateful for his sacrifice.

"As if you're spending any your time at your house anyways, I'm sure you're busy shacking up at Scott's Liar of Sin on the nights he's in town." He teased while concluding his statement with a whistle.

Without missing a beat Haley smacked Chris' shoulder as she tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. They continued their drive to Haley's conducting themselves in their normal witty back and forth banter both loved so much. On the surface Chris Keller could come across as arrogant, egotistical, and annoyingly self-assured but she managed to see through his front and find the kind soul buried beneath. Chris pulled into the driveway and brought the car to a halt.

"Alright Hales, I've got you home in time to meet your man for that dirty video chat to celebrate his win that I know you're gonna have." Chris said as she reached for the door handle.

She shot him a less than impressed look and tried her best to look annoyed. Chris' toothy grin wore her down and the corners of her mouth slowly turned up despite her effort to remain stern with him.

"Whatever you say….drive safe dude." Was all she said before she got out of his car and headed towards her garage. Chris waited patiently as she punched the number sequence into the key pad to engage the garage door to open. He felt content to back out of the driveway once he saw the more lights turn on in the house signaling she was safely inside.

Haley knew she'd have at least an hour before she could expect Nathan to call her if he was able to before the team's jet took off. She climbed the stairs and headed down the hall towards her room. She paused at Quinn's old room and couldn't help but glance inside. The walls were now empty but she'd made it a point to move a few large furniture items in to make it look less depressing. She flipped her bedroom light on carelessly and headed right into her bathroom to take a hot shower. Around 10 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a thin cotton robe secured around her waist. She pulled a wide tooth comb through her long hair as she went to charge her phone some before Nathan called just in case. It was then something in the corner of her eye demanded her full attention.

Haley had been completely focused on getting her shower out of the way she hadn't noticed her bed when she initially walked in her room. But there it was clear as day. She felt her stomach drop and instantly felt the need to vomit. All at once it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Haley found it difficult to breathe and was almost gasping for air as she stood frozen in place. Frozen by fear and shock. How could this be happening? Her trembling fingers reached out and after what felt like eternity they finally connected with the papers resting on top of her bed. She touched them hoping they'd disappear and that her mind was just playing tricks on her again as it had been since she saw Damien in the club. Haley blinked her eyes several times but the images wouldn't go away. They were real, on her bed and in her home!

She looked around her bedroom in a state of panic for answers but found nothing. This didn't make sense. Everything looked just as she'd left it before she'd left with Chris earlier in the day. She could feel a deeper sense of panic start to sink in and knew she needed to take action quickly. It was then she realized she was still in only her bath robe and instantly felt the dire need to cover up her body. In a matter of seconds, she quickly dressed her body hoping it would help counter the fear growing inside of her. She'd just taken a shower but felt drenched again this time by sweat. She walked back over to her bedside cautiously and picked up her phone. She began to dial the police but then stopped herself. What would she say and how would she explain this without the true details getting out in the public? It was a risk she couldn't take. Not now after keeping it under wraps for so long.

"Fuck!" she groaned as she scrolled down in her favorite listings in her phone and tapped on her sister's name.

"God Quinn pick up please!" Haley pleaded as it rang several times only to go to Quinn's voicemail. For the life of her she couldn't remember if tonight was the night Quinn was heading with Clay to his parent's house to tell them about the baby.

Haley found her body was now shaking in terror as she paced back in forth sneaking glances towards her bed and she contemplated who to call for help. Chris! He'd just left her he'd surely answer she hoped as she waited for her phone to ring. To her utter shock and despair, it went right to voicemail most likely he'd let his phone die yet again. Haley James was officially now having a full blown panic attack. She started to feel dizzy as she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing down not wanting to hyperventilate. She needed to figure out what to do and fast.

Haley rushed over to the window and double checked the locks that were already secure. She grabbed the papers off the bed and out of her room. She raced all around the 2nd floor of the house checking each window only to find all of them locked. She slowly crept down the stairs with her phone in her free hand as she continued her security check. The front door of her home remained dead bolted from earlier as she returned home through the garage. She knew what she was doing was foolish but she couldn't help herself as she continued to check the remaining rooms on the main floor. She had to do something. Then she approached the French set of doors which led out to the backyard and it was then she noticed something wrong. She turned the handle only to find it already unlocked. Haley racked her brain desperately trying to remember if she had indeed locked it before she left with Chris. For the life of her, she couldn't remember one way or another if she'd forgotten to lock the door.

She secured the door and let her breath out not realizing she'd been holding it in. She glanced down at her hands which contained her phone and the panic inducing photographs. How could they have gotten out? She looked closer at them and realized she'd never seen these specific stills beforehand. She'd spent hours staring at the stills Peyton managed to obtain as well as the original video footage so this could only mean one thing.

'What else could he want from me now?' She thought to herself only to be startled when her phone made a noise signaling she'd received a text message. She jumped so much she dropped the photographs to her feet. She crouched down to start picking them up as she checked her text message from a number she didn't recognize. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets when she read the content.

_'Do you ever long for the good old days at night when you're in his bed? Seems you have more at stake to lose than you even realize. That is unless you want your NBA boyfriend to know about your slutty escapades. Best to cut him loose before you ruin his career.'_

Dan sat back in his office chair thoroughly pleased with the manner in which the evening played out. Damien West looked back at him from across the desk with a sly grin to match. He'd only planned to drop the photographs off in Haley's mail box figuring she might be home since Dan's tracking device he'd planted on her car reflected as such. When he saw none other than Chris Keller pull up and Haley run out to meet him, he decided to change his plan of action. He found it oddly satisfying to be in her home once again. Much had changed around the house since the last time he'd been there but he knew exactly where he was heading once inside.

Damien slinked up the stairs and down the hallway going straight for Haley's room. He paused for a moment at her dresser as he walked around the room. He picked up a bottle of her perfume and brought it to his face. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath in through his nostrils and sighed as her familiar scent took over him. He set the bottle down where he'd found it and moved over towards her bed. He pulled the 8X10 photographs from the manila colored envelope he'd been carrying and spread them out on her bedspread. He had managed to withhold these during the initial negotiations with Peyton and Haley after it all went down. He no longer possessed the digital format of the photographs and had to resort to good old fashioned copying them before he brought them over. Pleased with his work he turned to leave but not without pausing yet again to glance at a picture frame on her bedside table. Within the black wooden frame was a photograph of Haley snuggled in the strong embrace of Nathan Scott, NBA star. His blood simmered a bit with the image of another man's hands on Haley. When their relationship crumbled, he figured he crushed her so badly she'd never trust another man again.

"So, here's the phone you gave me earlier to send the text messages. I'd be surprised if she tells him the truth about us. This will be the crack in their relationship you've been waiting for." Damien said as he slid the smartphone across the desk towards Dan. He picked up the phone and pulled up the text message Damien had spoken of earlier. Dan let an evil cackle out after he read the message.

"Not too bad West and I hope you're right. I didn't expect you to actually get into her house but leaving them on her bed was a nice touch. You're definitely holding up your end so I have another portion of your payment tonight." Dan said. He slid a business sized white envelope across the desk in an action that mirrored Damien's. Damien did a quick glance to count the money and nodded in agreement.

"I think the next step will be to force a photo op with Haley and a little face to face time. That should really rattle her up. Think you can get that done." Dan added with a finality signaling the meeting was ending. Damien took notice and stood up from his chair.

"No problem."

Nathan got back on the team bus headed to the airport after what felt like forever. He was anxious to speak with Haley more so than usual for some reason. He wasn't quite sure why but knew once he heard her sweet voice he'd settle down again. No woman had ever had such influence or impact on his emotions before her. Haley James was a drug and he was 100% completely addicted to her. He couldn't deny his body was more tired than usual after his game. He'd put on a brave face for the team's trainers earlier. It was expected and he knew it. He was glad the team had some days off before their next home game. His phone started ringing and to his surprise it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Hi Nate, you played great tonight. Luke is in New York with his editor so I figured I'd complete our traditional congratulatory call this time." Brooke said in a cheerful voice.

He smiled to himself and how thoughtful Brooke still was after all the time that had gone by. At the start of his career, Brooke and Luke had been there to bring him up when he'd played a poor game or had too many turn overs.

"Thanks I appreciate your call. Luke must've pumped out some decent chapters if he's in New York. That's great he worked through his block. How are you doing?" He asked as he tried his best to keep his voice low not to disturb those around him who were also on the phone.

"I don't think I could've taken it if he hadn't had some type of break through this week. I was about ready to push up my trip to Paris to see if that would help him get out of his funk. Luckily I didn't need to do that which leads me to my other reason for calling." Brooke said quickly and then paused to take a breath before she continued. "Luke and I want to go clubbing with you and Haley again before she leaves on tour and with my upcoming business trip that means sometime this week."

He let out sigh knowing Brooke too well to bother arguing with her.

"So really you want to hang out with Haley and that leaves the guys to tag along right? I'll see what she's got going on and let you know." He answered knowing she was pleased by the high pitched squeal he heard on the other end.

They spoke a few more minutes before he arrived at the airport and needed to end their conversation. He'd run out of time to call Haley and would have to settle with sending her a quick message before the plane took off. His fingers worked quickly with the hope he'd be able to receive a response from her before he needed to turn his phone off.

_'Hope you had fun with Chris tonight and you're having a good night. I should be home hopefully in 2 hours if we take off on time. I love you angel.'_

Haley sat on the floor staring at her phone through the tears that had been falling from her eyes for quite some time. How long she had no idea as she'd lost track of all time. She tried to blink them away before she wiped her cheeks but they just kept coming. She was at least thankful her breathing had returned to somewhat normal rate and the dizzy feeling had somewhat subsided. She couldn't believe she was right back in the same place she was years earlier. Haley had thought about calling Peyton to alert her of the recent developments but had decided to wait on it knowing Peyton would hit the roof about it. That only left Nathan.

She looked back at the most recent message he sent her about 45 minutes ago. She only offered a simple "_I love you_" knowing it would buy her more time to get herself together once he indeed returned to Los Angeles. She'd spent so much time and energy concealing this part of her past from him and from anyone new who entered her life. There was always part of her she was holding back from Nathan and only let him in so far. She knew what she was doing and up until recently it hadn't seemed to impact their relationship. They were at a crossroads and Haley needed to decide what she was going to do next.

Haley managed to pull herself up from the floor and find her everyday purse. She shoved the photographs inside not wanting them to be out of her sight. She snatched her car keys off the counter and threw on a pair of flip flops and was out the door. She wasn't even sure where she was going yet. It wasn't until she was backing her car out of the garage did she realize she was venturing out in the middle of thunderstorm. She turned on her windshield wipers to the highest setting and then took off down the road like a bat out of hell. Haley felt tears starting to form in her eyes again and she quickly wiped them away. She squinted as her eyes tried to adjust from the blurry state the tears had caused back to normal.

She glanced down at her speedometer to check her speed however didn't make a change to her speed. Her brain racked over all the places she could go and knew she shouldn't be alone. Her anxiety would only increase and become unmanageable if she remained at home alone.

Nathan wearily unlocked his front door and stepped inside dragging a small bag behind him. He left it in the entry way not caring one way or another if it made it to his room right away. Surprisingly in his sleepy state his stomach was rumbling loudly demanding to be silenced. He decided to head to his room first to change out of his travel clothes into sweat pants and a loose fitting t shirt. He rubbed his hand over his buzzed hair as he found his way back to the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator door and stood still taking inventory of what seemed to grab his attention. Nathan settled on a turkey sandwich and grabbed the appropriate fixings and then moved to the counter to finish making his sandwich. Moments later he returned the used items to the refrigerator and headed to his room sandwich in hand.

He flipped his television on once he had stretched fully out on his bed and quickly found himself channel surfing while he finished his late night snack. He made sure to set the sleep timer on his television knowing he would be asleep shortly. He heard the sound of rolling thunder brewing as he swiftly drifted off to sleep.

Haley stopped her car abruptly and hooked her purse strap over her head and pushed it off to her side and she climbed out. One might have thought with the torrential down pour she'd be moving quickly to escape the rain but it was as if she was moving in slow motion. The cool rain drops splattered her exposed arms and beat against her face as she walked. She felt her hair getting heavy as it became wet from the rain and now hung below her shoulders. The thin t-shirt covering her body was practically drenched by the time she arrived at the door. Haley stood still as the rain continued to coat her body as she contemplated moving forward. She could hop back in her car and run away pretending nothing had happened and she was never there at all.

Nathan rolled over onto his stomach and moved his head out from underneath his pillow. There was something pulling him away from his sleeping state much to his resistance. A persistent sound roughly every few seconds finally forced his eyes to slowly open. He saw his bedroom light up as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky only to hear the rumble of the thunder seconds later. Satisfied it was just the storm that woke him he rolled over still nearly half asleep and his eyes snapped shut again. A few seconds later, he woke again to a noise and he fumbled over to his side and found his iPhone somehow in the dark thinking. He could've sworn what woke him was the sound of it vibrating but he was wrong again.

All of the sudden his eyes shot towards his bedroom door as he heard the sound again.

"What in the hell was that?" He muttered to himself as he untangled himself from his bed sheet before he flew out of his room. He flipped the hallway light on as moved through his house to investigate what had woken him in the middle of the night. He heard the loud frantic pounding again as he glanced at his security camera footage from his front door. He looked closely and felt his heart drop into his stomach as he thought he saw something familiar. He raced over to disarm the security system followed by unlock the deadbolt. He yanked the door open and met a strong gust of wind blowing rain in his face.

"Oh my God, Haley?" he called out to her over the storm.

Please take a few moments to leave me a review. It lets me know what you like or don't..

Thank you :)


	28. Chapter 27

AN: See previous disclaimer...First of all many thanks to the alerts, reviews, and anyone who favorite this story. I appreciate it to so much. I know some of you are getting anxious with Haley's big secret so thank you for sticking with me. This chapter was somewhat difficult to write so I hope you end up liking it.

Apologies for the long gap between my updates, on a personal note I've recently accepted a promotion at work which has been demanding most of my free time. Hopefully it will get better soon! Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for the drought.

Enjoy! As always let me know what you think...

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Seven*

He stood completely shocked as he looked at his girlfriend standing in front of him looking in rough shape. Her hair was sopping wet as if she'd just stepped out of a swimming pool. Judging from her hair, he assumed her clothing was totally drenched as well. What he found odd was she had yet to even meet her eyes to his.

"Holy shit….Hales…what are…." Nathan started but couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. He couldn't even think. "Come on get inside." He finally finished as he moved to the side to allow space for her small body to pass by his. He was taken aback when she remained motionless on his front step as the cold rain continued to pound against her body.

He found it hard to keep his eyes open as the wind kept gusting and spraying his eyes with a steady mist.

"Haley? Baby, come in the house!" He called to her more forcefully this time. Again she stayed frozen in place with her eyes on the ground in front of her. Nathan decided to take matters into his own hands and reached out physically guide her into the house. Maybe the storm was so loud she hadn't heard him the first two times he invited her in? Her body jumped back when she felt his fingertips grasp her upper arm and her head shot up. Just then a bolt of lightning illuminated the night sky and Nathan finally saw her face clearly. Nathan stepped out the front door, put his arm around Haley's back and physically ushered her into the house refusing to wait any longer for her to move on her own.

Haley wrapped her arms around her body as she stood in his entry way no doubt dripping on his tile floor. The cold rain water hadn't really registered to her body as indeed cold until she entered Nathan's house which was cool from the central air that had been running. Goosebumps now covered her bare arms as she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. Nathan hadn't removed his hand from her back and now realized the sensation he was feeling was her body shivering.

"God, Hales you're shaking!" he declared in shock as then took off towards the guest bathroom right off the entry way. He returned not even 10 seconds later with two large bath towels and tried to hand her one but she just stood there completely dazed.

Nathan not knowing what else to do opened the towel and wrapped her around her body. He stood in front of her and rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm her up.

"What the hell is going on Hales?" He asked with great concern hoping she'd answer. She had yet to utter a single word to him since she showed up on his door step. She looked up at him again her eyes catching his. His face softened even more when he saw her puffy bloodshot eyes giving him a look he'd never seen from her before.

"Nathan?" She managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm right here."

Haley wiped away the tears or rain drops dripping down her cheeks she wasn't even sure if there was a difference anymore before she finally spoke again.

"I…uh…..I… just needed to see you." She finally stuttered and then tried to break his gaze.

His hand found her cheek immediately and kept her from looking away.

"You look like you've been crying. Please tell me what's going on." Nathan pleaded hoping he'd be able to reason with her. He'd never seen her in this state beforehand and couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Everything seemed normal with her from her text messages earlier.

"Nathan, I needed to see you and I didn't really feel saf…I mean I didn't want to be home alone tonight. You know with the storm and all. Could I stay with you tonight?" She asked hoping he hadn't caught her near slip up.

He looked her over once more and decided to let it go for now. He pulled her shaking body into a hug and replied, "You don't even have to ask. Come on, so you can change into something dry."

Haley managed to find her feet on her own and followed Nathan towards his bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and right over to the sink. She managed to gather all her hair to one side and started to ring the excess water out into the sink. Nathan grabbed a few things from her drawer in his dresser having to substitute one of his t-shirts figuring it'd be warmer than the tank tops she'd left in the drawer.

"Here you go." He announced as he set the pile on the bathroom counter.

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute." She said and was surprised when he pulled the door closed behind him as he left the bathroom.

She peeled off her soaking wet shirt and hung it up on the shower. She did the same with the rest of her wet garments before she tried her best to dry off her body before dressing again. She breathed in Nathan's scent as the shirt passed over her head and eventually hung loosely on her tiny frame. She combed through her hair and separated it with her fingers hoping it would dry fairly quickly. She tried to look at her reflection in the mirror only to turn away feeling dirty and disgusted with herself. Haley took one last deep breath and then opened the bathroom door to find Nathan sitting on the edge of his bed.

It felt like eternity until she reappeared from the bathroom where she'd changed into dry clothes. He glanced at the clock by his bedside as he tried to piece together the evidence to figure what in the hell was going on. It was 3:37 a.m. and in the middle of a severe thunderstorm. What would bring Haley out in the middle of the night to his house without calling him first? Nathan promptly got to his feet the moment she came into view. She showed up in a frantic state and could barely put together a sentence. He was nearly beside himself with worry as he thought back to how lost and scared she looked on his doorstep completely drowning from the storm. Nathan couldn't believe she'd managed to drive herself to his house through the storm in her condition.

They stood in the middle of his room as he waited briefly to see if and what she'd say but Haley offered him nothing. She only offered him a weak smile and looked down at the worn Clippers t-shirt and then back at him.

Making a split minute gut decision, Nathan reached out for her hand and simply said, "Let's go to bed."

Haley slowly placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her over to his bed. She climbed into bed after him and instantly felt the warmth of the sheet and light blanket as it covered her freezing body. Nathan reached over and clicked off the bedside table lap and laid back down next to her.

"Come snuggle and I'll warm you up." Nathan offered in a tone barely above a whisper. Haley immediately rolled closer and laid her head on his chest just as he brought his arm around her body. He felt the cold skin against his already warm skin and couldn't believe she was still this cold.

After a few moments of silence Nathan kissed the top of her head and quietly asked, "Is that better?"

Haley quickly blinked back the tears she'd been fighting off from the moment she saw his crystal blue eyes showing such love and concern for her wellbeing. She knew he was worried about her especially after she showed up in the manner she had. He had presumably a long list of questions for her and she was surprised he hadn't asked any yet.

"Almost too good to be true." was all she could get out safely.

Due to a sudden crash in the adrenaline that had been running through her body, Haley crashed quickly and managed to drift off to sleep in his arms. Nathan on the other hand couldn't seem to turn his brain off and he kept going through different scenarios as his love slept next to him.

Nathan woke before Haley in the morning as he was generally used to waking up early for work outs or practice. He barely slept the last few hours after Haley had woken suddenly from what he assumed was a bad dream. Of course she offered no explanation for her odd behavior and went back to sleep which only made his mind race even more trying to reason out what was going on. Nathan managed to slip out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee knowing he would need some to get him through his practice in a few hours. While he waited for the coffee, he quickly glanced over his calendar and emails. He then poured two cups of coffee and prepped Haley's just the way she liked it after he double checked what time it indeed was. He knew she had a rehearsal and a recording session in the morning. He glanced around the cupboards for something else to eat when he heard her small voice nearly startle him.

"Hey"

He spun around and saw Haley standing before him still dressed in the clothing she'd worn to bed. The only difference was her hair was combed back and in a neat bun on top of her head. The bloodshot eyes he'd seen the night before were long gone but her eyes were still slightly puffy. Overall she looked put together all things considered for the day.

"Morning, I was just about to bring you some coffee to get your day started." He declared and then held a mug out for her.

She took the mug in her hand while simultaneously placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, I'm going to need a little coffee to get through the day I've got ahead of me." She said as she brought the coffee to her lips. In spite of it being hot, she managed to take several large gulps in a row. She could feel his eyes on her and the looming feeling of what was to come next. She'd given herself a pep talk while she freshened up after she woke up hoping it would settle her nerves and give her the courage she'd need.

"I figured you'd probably be tired after such a late night." He started and paused somewhat testing the waters to feel Haley out.

"Yeah uhh huh." Haley quickly agreed and she took another large swallow of coffee.

There was no denying she seemed nervous around him and out of sorts as they stood in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Nathan boldly asked out of the blue not wanting to really beat around the bush any longer.

Her eyes darted up and immediately found his eyes which had been on her since she first announced her presence that morning. She tried to hide her surprise as best as she could when she answered his blunt question.

"Yup, I'm good." She muttered before she took one last sip and then moved to place her now empty mug in the sink.

"What else do you have going on today besides practice?" She asked casually while she tried to change the subject.

Nathan looked back at her completely dumbfounded and unsure how to proceed next. Was she really going to play this game?

"Nothing else set in stone today." Was all he managed to say after being caught off guard by her carefree tone. He wrestled inside not sure which approach to take but finally figured something was better than nothing at that point. He wasn't into playing games.

"So are we really not going to about what happened here last night?" He asked hoping she didn't take it as harsh as it happened to come out. He'd wanted to convey his concern for her but not make her angry.

She stared back at him somewhat shocked by his assertiveness and guts. She'd underestimated Nathan Scott and was now left with a choice. Come clean to her boyfriend or run from confrontation?

"There's nothing to talk about Nathan." She shot back almost too quickly and then looked away from his eyes. She decided to run from it again. She felt her heart breaking inside as she flat out lied to the man she loved.

Nathan's eyes widened as he said, "You're kidding right, Hales you show up in the middle of a thunderstorm in a wreck and can barely put together a sentence! Do you really expect me to just sweep this under the rug like it's no big deal?" He hadn't meant to raise his voice but couldn't help his emotional state any longer.

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting what he said permeate a bit before she replied, "Excuse me from not looking like the picture perfect girlfriend in the middle of a thunderstorm!"

He brought the heels of his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them hard in frustration, "Hey! I never said you had to look.."

Haley cut him off and continued her defensive rant. She knew she sounded like a crazy person and was jumping down his throat but she couldn't stop herself.

"Nathan, trust me on this and just drop it. You don't need to get involved in it. I've got everything under control so don't worry about it." She replied with a sense of finality in her voice.

"Don't worry about it?! You expect me not to worry about my own girlfriend when something is clearly going on with her. I can't do that! Forget the fact that you're refusing to even tell me what the hell it is." Nathan argued.

Haley turned her head and looked directly into his eyes. He was surprised by the fear shining through as she studied his face.

"Nathan, I can't do this right now. I have to go." Haley announced all of the sudden.

"Haley wait," Nathan said as he made his way around the island counter in his kitchen towards her. "Please don't leave like this." He begged while he tried to reach out to grab her arm. Haley swiftly stepped just out of his reach even though she was longing for him to wrap his strong arms around her and just hold her.

"I just need a little time to figure some stuff out in my head first. Just give me some time please"

There was nothing else he could say to convince her to stay and he knew it.

"Ok" escaped his lips as he was watched Haley turn and walk out his front door hoping it wasn't out of his life completely.

Haley was only 10 minutes late to her writing/recording session surprisingly after going home to change her clothes and freshen up first. She was glad they decided to work out of Chris' house instead of down at the studio. Her mind was racing and at times completely overwhelming. Chris could tell something was bothering Haley the moment she walked into the house. He figured she'd be happier with Nathan home. He remained mum on the subject at first hoping she'd come clean.

"I've got so many ideas swarming around in my head this morning I can barely make sense of them." She finally said hinting something was up. He studied her carefully as she sat down with a guitar and a notebook.

"Well, Haley James you've come to the right place. I'm sure in no time we'll have created another masterpiece good enough to satisfy the devil herself." Chris joked back hoping the intentional dig at Peyton would at least break the ice.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly signaling for Chris to continue.

"Well, let's get to work then." He suggested.

The duo immediately got to work testing out different guitar chords and lyrical combinations. Haley was on a roll and the music was just flowing from her freely. It could only mean one thing judging from previous situations. Her heart was aching.

"I think the first verse should really end with that chord. It gives it more power." Haley declared.

Chris nodded in response as he played it back to her again. She bit her lips together after he finished and remained silent while she thought about it some more.

Finally she confirmed her previous statement, "Yeah I think it's better that way. What do you think?"

"I think after what's come out of you so far this morning you need to tell me what the hell is really going on Hales." Chris answered.

Haley looked back at her old friend and knew what was about to come. Chris could get just about anything out of her and she knew he would understand. After all she tried to call him after she found the pictures Damien had left in her home the night before.

"Damien West contacted me last night."

Chris' eyes shot open and the hair on his neck stood on end. "That bastard did what?" Chris questioned immediately feeling anger build. He hated that pompous ass actor who was so arrogant and selfish he couldn't understand what Haley ever saw in him in the first place.

Haley tried to descretly wipe away the tear that had escaped out of the corner of her right eye without Chris noticing.

"How did he get your number again? I thought you blocked his number." Chris said.

"I did." Haley replied and then paused to gain a little more courage before she continued, "He was in my house."

"WHAT?" Chris yelled mostly in shock.

Haley proceeded to recall the events from last night after he'd dropped her off at her house. Chris somehow managed to remain fairly quiet while she spoke. She watched his face fall when she admitted she'd tried calling him and he phone was shut off. Like a dumbass he'd forgotten to charge his phone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me last night." He said feeling guilty.

"You didn't do anything wrong Chris. This is my problem to fix and I was feeling weak." She started but was interrupted.

"You are anything but weak!"

Haley let out a matter of fact type laugh and shot back, "I was last night and again this morning when I had the opportunity to come clean with Nathan but didn't. I decided to run yet again from it."

"Nathan huh?" He questioned a bit surprised.

She continued to explain how she ended up at Nathan's house and what had occurred between the two of them. Chris listened closely taking in all the information and trying his best to keep his mouth shut. Haley was sharing her emotions freely and he didn't want to stop her until he was sure she was done.

"So let's recap here; you show up at Nathan's house in the middle of the night looking like a hot ass mess from crying and not to mention the downpour you drove through to get there. Then the next morning act like nothing out of the ordinary happened when he asks you what's up. Meanwhile knowing she's scared as hell that Damien is coming around again."

"Yeah and?"

"And you want to know why Nathan was upset and yelling at you this morning? Hales, he's your boyfriend and completely in love with you from what you say." Chris offered to Haley hoping she'd see his point of view more clearly now. Haley ran her fingers through her loose wavy hair in frustration knowing he was right.

"I know you're right and I know what I'm supposed to do. That's the thing; I know I should tell him. I want to tell him everything that happened because I know if I don't eventually it will just come between. I'm just scared everything will change if I do. Chris, I love him but I couldn't bare it to see the look in his eyes change when he finds out. Not to mention what he'll think of me after he knows what Damien did." Haley confessed quietly. Her voice wavered signaling how exhausted she really was.

Chris reached out and put his hand on Haley's shoulder affectionately. How he wished this never would have happened to her.

"It's wasn't your fault Haley. You didn't do anything wrong and Nathan will know that."

"I just feel so broken…" She whispered without looking up at Chris.

"Hey now," He said and then forced her to look at him. "I do too sometimes but you my friend are beautifully broken unlike me."

She smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled him into a hug. He squeezed her back and then pulled away promptly.

"OK, now let's use all that emotion and finish this song." He proclaimed.

Nathan found every ounce of energy as he launched himself straight up for the rebound only to miss it yet again. He heard a whistle blow yet again and cursed to himself under his breath.

"Scott, where are you? You're two seconds late every time and you're missing the rebound!" the coach yelled to Nathan.

Nathan only nodded and resumed position yet again to run the play again. He was officially having an off day and he knew exactly why. He was angry with himself for not being able to set his trouble with Haley aside before he stepped out on the court. Dan had drilled into him his entire childhood to leave all emotion off the court and think of nothing else but the ball and stopping anyone who is in the way of the hoop. The argument with Haley was about more than she'd let on and he knew it.

His feet left the court and he jumped straight up to find the ball float right into his hands. He gripped the ball tightly as he came down and quickly brought the ball out to center court.

"That's how I want you to do it Scott." Nathan heard his coach say after he successfully made the pass to his team mate. He was thankful at least something during practice went in his favor. He fought his way through the last 10 minutes of practice and let out a final sigh of relief when his coach called it a day.

He managed to shrug off his poor performance while he took a shower and then decided to take his time getting dressed. He watched his team mates rush around and file out of the locker room one by one. His mind was busy going over his encounter with Haley and trying to piece any lingering evidence together in hopes he missed something. Why was this still plaguing him so badly? He just couldn't shake the feeling something serious was going on. He was startled from his thoughts by his phone's text messaging tone. He retrieved his phone and opened a text from Haley to his surprise.

_'Hi Nathan, it's Chris borrowing Hales phone..Are you finished with practice yet? We're still at my house working on a kick ass song.'_

His fingers quickly tapped away on his phone to send confirmation he was finished. He found it particularly odd Chris was texting him from her phone. Luckily it was barely a minute when he received a follow up message.

_'Wanna swing over here to see Hales in action? She's on fire today!' _

Nathan's brows raised in surprise from the invitation coming from Chris via Haley's phone.

_'What's going on? I don't want to mess with the creative flow or anything.' _Nathan's message stated to Chris. He found it odd to be on the receiving end of an impromptu invitation to Chris Keller's house. His iPhone buzzed again with Chris' response.

_'4326 Willow Lane…Trust me you don't want to miss this. She won't mind if you get a sneak preview. See ya soon dude!'_

Nathan finished dressing and headed towards his car. He punched the address into his GPS system and took off following the directions please it wouldn't take too long to get there. His curiosity was mounting with every turn.

Meanwhile Chris put Haley's phone back down next to her purse just before Haley walked back into the studio form taking a bathroom break. She looked better emotionally than she did when she arrived having processed through her feelings. Amazing what a little song writing therapy can do for you.

"Let's crank out the vocals now. What do you say Keller?" Haley asked.

Chris shifted in his chair a bit uncomfortably before he replied, "OK, why don't you do the backing vocals first?"

Surprisingly she agreed without much fuss which he was pleased about. He had to think on his feet quickly with a way to kill a little more time until Nathan arrived. Haley walked into the booth and put the headphones over one ear while Chris worked cuing up the instrumental portion. Haley felt satisfied with only two takes of background vocals and seemed eager to finish the song.

"So ummmm Hales, I've got a teeny weeny confession to make." Chris said as he pushed the talk back button while he watched Haley for a reaction through the glass.

Her eyes widened as she stared back at him in disbelief. "Did you forget to hit record again? Keller, I'm telling you, if you can't figure out how to do this shit at home I refuse to record here." Haley exclaimed partly joking but partly serious. It wouldn't be the first time she had to try recreate a perfect moment.

"No it's all recorded thank you very much. Come on I haven't done that in a while. It's just…after hearing what happened today and last night I took it upon myself to sorta invite someone to catch the tail end of our session today." Chris confessed in a nonchalantly type of way.

"Do I even have to ask who it is? You just can't help yourself from meddling in other people's business can you?"

Chris smiled back at Haley with relief she hadn't flipped out on him in true James rage. "It's just this song…it's magic…something special I feel it. I thought you needed a little push in the right direction. Please don't hate me because I kinda used your phone to do it."

Haley had felt it too, she couldn't lie. The lyrics flowed out of her effortlessly and the song basically wrote itself. She and Chris had created magic once again.

"I hear ya. I'm not mad but I do need to deal with this on my own this time. I can't have you or Peyton deal with this for me. And apparently I need to up the security on my phone too. So what time should Nathan be here then?" She asked with a small chuckle. Sure, he should've asked her before doing it but she knew his actions came from a good place.

As if right out of a movie, Chris heard the doorbell ring and laughed out loud.

"Right about now. I couldn't have planned that better myself if I tried." Chris laughed to himself.

"Have him sit in there with you. Then let's finish the vocals." She instructed as she watched him for a confirmation nod. He shot her a cheeky grin just before he left the room to retrieve Nathan at the front door.

Nathan shifted his weight eagerly as he waited for Chris to answer the door. He felt reassured he was in the right place when he recognized Haley's car in the driveway. Suddenly he heard the door unlock and swing open to reveal a casual looking version of Chris.

"Well well, you found the place alright. I'm glad you could make it man." Chris said as he extended his hand for Nathan to shake.

Nathan shook his hand and then stepped inside now feeling a bit nervous to see Haley. They exchanged brief pleasantries as they made their way through the house to the recording studio. Nathan walked in to see two swivel desk chairs placed in front of a switchboard full of buttons and different colored dials. Haley was sitting on a wooden stood strumming on her guitar a steady chord progression with her eyes closed.

"She instructed that you sit here." Chris stated and then gestured to the chair next to his.

"Cool. So this is what it looks like huh?" Nathan replied as he took his seat while looking around briefly before settling his eyes on Haley.

Chris laughed and said, "This is where the magic happens! Now let's finish this up."

He watched closely as Chris flipped several buttons in a distinctive order and then held a button down before he spoke again.

"Alright Hales, you ready?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled once she saw Nathan comfortably seated next to Chris. She was further comforted when he genuinely returned her smile. She put the guitar down and then placed the headphones on again. She took a deep breath and looked to Nathan once more. He gazed back at her lovingly. It was in that moment Haley confirmed she was done running from her past and was going to let Nathan all the way in. Chris started the music track and then sat back bringing his hands behind his head. Haley closed her eyes as the music flowed and she began to sing the painful lyrics she'd just written hours earlier.

_'It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky_

_It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

_But I will try _

_I will try_

_Wipe the tears from my eyes'_

Nathan felt his heart break as he heard her painfully sing the lyrics along to the music.

"God, she's amazing." He found himself saying out loud.

"Tell me about it." Chris added as he watched Haley nail the song.

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it_

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

_Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past_

_Every time there's another storm I know that it won't last_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope cause' I get another chance _

_But I will try_

_I will try_

_Got nothing left to hid'_

Haley gave it everything she had and sang her heart out on a whole level she'd never reached before and it was all because of Nathan. She knew that and was ready for it. As the song came to a close, her confidence in her decision only intensified. She opened her eyes and waved Nathan into the booth with her. He looked towards Chris as he rose from his seat.

Chris pointed to his left and then said, "Atta way Prince Charming. Ya know what, I think I'm gonna run out for a bit to get some food. Make yourselves at home."

Haley moved a stack of sheet music off the stool next to hers as Nathan opened the door to the booth. She looked up at him was greeted with a proud grin.

"Oh my God, Hales that was amazing!"

She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear almost bashful as she thanked him. He glanced around at the miscellaneous instruments and such that made up the recording booth as he settled on the stool next to hers. He finally settled back on Haley and she looked more at ease than earlier that morning.

"I'm really glad you came. Nathan, I'm so sorry about last night and how I acted this morning. You didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of all of that. There's just some stuff in my past that's rearing its ugly head again and I need to finally deal with it." Haley said with a renewed confidence in her voice. She could do this with him.

He nodded as she spoke and refrained from interjecting as she paused no doubt to gather her thoughts once more.

"The truth is Nathan, I'm hesitant to let you all the way in because I'm scared once you know the truth you won't want to be with me." She confessed as she fought back the tears that were attempting to flood her eyes and tried to look away from him. Nathan immediately reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and then said, "Haley I love you and you can always be honest with me. I want to be a safe place for you to turn to. You can tell me anything."

She bit her lip as his tender words wrapped around her heart as he tried to reassure her. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she listened to his response.

"This isn't easy to say out loud and to be honest aside from the band and Peyton I haven't spoken about it to anyone. My last serious relationship with Damien West was a rollercoaster of super highs and super lows. Things started off great and we were heading in the right direction. We had a few bumps in the road and I wrote them off to be normal relationship troubles. Slowly things between us began to change and he became a different person. He was very into appearances, going to clubs, getting a lot of press and making a name for himself. His acting career was slowly taking off and he was beginning to have trouble being known as Mr. Haley James." Haley concluded and then took a moment to take a deep breath before she continued her story.

"I won't get into too many details but let's just say there were a few incidents with Damien when a red flag was raised and I chose to look the other way because I thought in the end he loved me. I should've ended it then but like an idiot I thought I could change him or if I just made him happy things between us would get better. I went to visit him on location while he was away on location shooting a movie. We went out drinking with the cast and I had a few too many so he decided we needed to head back to his hotel room so I didn't embarrass him anymore in front of the cast. Damien was always unbearable when he got angry so once we got back to the room I tried to apologize for getting drunk. I wasn't sloppy drunk but I was clearly intoxicated by the time we got back. We eventually went to bed and ended up having sex that night from the bits and pieces I do remember. Little did I know that my own boyfriend was recording it only to use it to try and black mail me later." She stated softly.

The blood had begun to boil through Nathan's veins when she first spoke about her ex-boyfriend and only intensified as he could see the hurt still present in her eyes. He watched as she struggled to finally tell him the truth and tried his best to stay calm and not react too strongly to what she said. He just about lost it when she confessed that asshole had taped them having sex. Nathan Scott was now seeing red.

*Song credit: "Beautifully Broken"- Ashlee Simpson (Lyrics just fit perfectly:)

leave me a little review please :)


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Wow it has been forever and I send you my apologies...assuming people out there are reading. My new job has been overwhelming at times leaving little time for anything extra other than my normal day to day life with my family. I experienced a bit of difficulty writing this chapter for some reason as well which didn't help matters. The drama within the plot will be picking up in the next two chapters I'm predicting.

Honestly I'm not sure if anyone out there is reading this story still or is interested in me continuing to write it?

Please leave me a review if you're still out there and interesting :)

Thanks for reading!

~~~ "I'm Never Alone, I'm Alone All the Time" ~~~

* Chapter Twenty-Eight*

Haley sat in silence as she watched his eyes closely desperately trying to determine what he was going to say next. She'd taken a great leap of faith by coming clean and confessing the thing she feared the most to the man she loved the most. She had secretly said a prayer to herself before she admitted the truth to Nathan. She watched his posture stiffen as she recalled the details about the night she'd drank too much and when everything changed. She knew it would be uncomfortable and difficult for him to hear the words from her almost as hard as it was for her to say them out loud.

He sat looking back at his girlfriend who was trying her best to fight the tears from streaming down her face. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more than she'd already been. When she first alluded she had something to tell him he feared it wouldn't be good news but never expected this. He was fighting the urge pulsating through his body to let the anger truly set in and hunt down Damien West himself. He knew the correct response wasn't that and it required everything in him to remain calm and stay in the moment with her. He was brought back from his thoughts when Haley decided to break the silence and continue her story.

"I didn't know about the recording for a while, not until the relationship began to fall apart. When the media starting to buzz quickly about us splitting up and he was named as the "bad" guy in the situation rather quickly. Damien couldn't handle. He wanted nothing more than to literally destroy my image and was set on using the footage of me to do it. Peyton managed to work out a deal with Damien and she obtained the original video. Damien and I signed similar contracts restricting us from speak about any details about our relationship to the press. He walked away with a sum of money how much I'll never know. I hate that asshole got money out of the deal. I ended up with a more detailed contract than the rest of my band basically so Peyton could protect my image and keep tabs on me seeing as I couldn't do it myself in her opinion. At that point I didn't really care, I just wanted it to stop and go away. Peyton assured me she would make the problem go away and she did. That is until now." Haley concluded in a different tone than her previous one. She sounded timid and downright scared.

Nathan looked back at her with curious eyes now finally deciding to break his silence. Without thinking, he pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt her body soften once he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. He could've sworn he felt her heart beating loudly against his.

"Haley, this changes absolutely nothing between us. Nothing! I love you no matter what! I want you to believe me." He assured her tenderly as he kept her body snuggled close to his while he spoke. Her body started to shake no doubt as her tears began to fall more freely with every word he spoke.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes then said, "How can it not change after what I've done?"

"Hey, you've done nothing wrong! Don't you dare take the blame for what that bastard did to you." He shot back this time sounding slightly heated compared to his previous soothing statement. He looked directly into her eyes hoping she wouldn't break his gaze. His eyes reflected compassion as Haley criticized herself.

She shook her head in dispute as she replied, "I have though Nathan. I saw him at the club the other night when we went out with Brooke and Lucas and I didn't do a thing. Then I found pictures when I got home last night that I know could've only come from him. Once again I'm being the stupid girl in the situation."

"Pictures? What pictures?" Nathan questioned quickly feeling the anger he start to rise again. He'd managed to suppress it fairly well when she placed blame on herself for what had happened.

Haley began to recall the details, "I threw on my robe after I got out of the shower so I could quickly check my phone incase you called before your flight. Then I found he'd left the pictures spread out all over my bed."

"He was in your house!" He shouted not being able to contain himself anymore. He pulled away from her and suddenly stood up. His body was immediately charged with emotions he'd never felt before. He took a few steps away from her his body immediately charged with pure rage. His wide eyes looked at her in shock as he tried desperately to gain control over himself.

"He wasn't there when I got home." Haley added almost defensively.

"Still? Please tell me you called the police." He replied then looked to her closer for her answer. She slowly shook her head and looked away from him no doubt with shame. Nathan rubbed his eyes in frustration with the heels of his hands forcefully. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I left my patio door open so technically he didn't really break in. The last thing I needed was for Peyton to have to explain to the press why the police were sent to my house late at night." She tried to reason with him only to be interrupted.

"Who cares about Peyton? It's about your safety. That mutant was in your fucking house!" He snapped back at her in anger.

"You think I don't know that Nathan! I was scared as hell last night. That's why I showed up at your house in the middle of the night. I knew I'd feel safe there." She shot back as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nathan turned around from the place he'd been pacing at the sound of her voice. She looked terrified and the thought she'd been alone in the house did not sit well with him. He rushed over and enveloped her into a protective hug once more.

"I'm sorry I yelled it's just….if something had happened to you. If he'd have…. I don't want you staying at your house for a while. You can stay with me at least until you've beefed up the security there." Nathan suggested in a calm voice again. Haley pulled back from his embrace and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure about that? I know you've got a lot going on with your game schedule and stuff. I don't want to get in your way or be a bother. I could just stay here with Chris for a while. It's really not that big of a deal." She replied.

Nathan quickly shook his head no and then said, "You are not a bother and you won't be in my way. I want you there with me now after hearing what that creep Damien is capable. You're my girlfriend and you're staying with me end of discussion."

She let out a soft chuckle as her heart warmed with Nathan's declaration. "Alright, I'll stay with you." He smiled at her clearly pleased with her response. The energy in the room instantly shifted as they both shared a laugh. "Can we please change the subject for a while?" Haley added hopefully.

"Whatever you want." He answered and then placed a peck on her lips.

Haley took the opportunity to show Nathan around Chris' recording studio and played a few clips of songs they wrote back for him. Chris joined them after he returned from his "lunch break" and was pleased his instincts had been right with contacting Nathan on his own. Haley looked visibly more settled and calm compared to earlier in the day. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she'd come completely clean with Nathan. After a lengthy discussion with both Nathan and Chris, it was agreed it would be in Haley's best interest to inform Peyton of the recent developments. It was a call she dreaded making but felt stronger this time around dealing with Damien.

"I want to see the photographs immediately. I can't believe that little shit is even thinking of messing with you. I really thought I put the fear of God in him before. Who'd have thought Damien would grow a pair? " Peyton exclaimed loudly into her phone. She tapped her long fingernails on top of her desk.

"Don't give him too much credit yet. I'd never seen these photos before last night so I'm thinking he snapped a few pictures either before or after he shot the video. Dammit, I wished I remembered the night more clearly." Haley said as she remembered the amount of alcohol she'd consumed that night and how hung over she was the next morning. She glanced awkwardly over at Chris and Nathan who were seated across the living room from where she was.

"OK, I'm going to revisit the contract and make sure there isn't something else there. Don't answer for any numbers you don't recognize. Meanwhile, I'm going to book you a room at a hotel downtown for you to stay at. I want you as far away from Damien as possible. We do not need any more run ins with him right now!" Peyton lectured.

Haley interjected bluntly, "I don't need a hotel room. I'm staying with Nathan for the time being."

Peyton's eyebrow rose in an arch as she slowly sat erect in her desk chair, "Oh really? You guys are playing house already? Isn't it a little too soon for that?" she questioned in a snotty tone.

Haley suddenly regretted agreeing to Chris' suggestion of conducting her phone call with Peyton over her speakerphone. She shot a glance at Nathan after Peyton's last comment expecting to see his gaze waver but he held it strong.

"I'm going to stay with him until my house is more secure. You don't need to make this into a bigger issue than it needs to be." Haley snapped back her tone of voice more serious than before.

"Haley, don't be stupid yet again. If anything you should probably take a step back from this _thing_ with Nathan until everything quiets down again. You know, I really thought you would have learned from what happened with Damien so you wouldn't make the same mistake again." Peyton countered harshly hoping this might finally do the trick and rid Nathan from Haley's life. Peyton remained on edge since her communication with Dan Scott had decreased to practically nothing over the last few days.

"I did learn something after what happened with Damien. And that is to trust my gut. My relationship with Nathan is not up for discussion." Haley responded quickly.

Chris watched Nathan's knee begin to bounce up and down as Peyton no doubt growing angrier by the second. Chris had experience dealing with Peyton and being stuck in between Peyton and Haley during disagreements. He fought the urge to interject and protect Haley knowing it was now his job to keep Nathan quiet.

He leaned over and spoke quietly in Nathan's ear, "Whatever you're thinking right now just don't do it Nate."

Nathan turned his head and looked back at Chris with a puzzled look. He had been fighting the urge to speak up and make his presence to Peyton known.

"How can you just sit back and do nothing?" Nathan asked back in a gruff voice. He was losing his patience quickly.

Chris simply said, "She's stronger than people give her credit for. She's not going to let Peyton push her around this time."

Nathan nodded in response and the two men focused their attention back on the woman they had in common.

"Peyton, there's nothing more we need to discuss right now. I'll stop over and see you sometime tomorrow. You know how to reach me when you get more information before tomorrow. I'll talk to you later." Haley said into her phone and then promptly ended the call. She let out a big sigh and then tossed her phone beside her on the couch. She looked towards Chris and Nathan.

"God, Peyton can be such a bitch sometimes!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Don't I know it." Chris added with a smile.

"How can she make this out to be like it's your fault?" Nathan asked both of them.

"That's just how Peyton is." Chris answered automatically.

Haley stood up from the couch after a few moments of silence and looked directly at Nathan with conviction.

"I'm not going to let this bullshit consume my whole day and neither should both of you. Do you think Brooke and Lucas are still up to getting together with us tonight?" Haley declared out of the blue referring back to the information Nathan had shared with her earlier.

Nathan decided to follow Haley back to her house so she could pack a bag her for while she stayed with him. He didn't want her alone incase Damien showed up again. There was no saying what he might do and Nathan wasn't taking that chance. Nathan kept himself busy raiding her refrigerator while Haley quickly managed to pack items she thought she'd need over the next week or so. After double checking her bathroom for miscellaneous stuff, she felt satisfied with her packing skills and headed downstairs to retrieve Nathan. Haley turned the corner just in the nick of time to watch Nathan shove entire chocolate chip cookie into his mouth at once.

"Did you leave any food in the cupboards Nathan?"

Nathan's head shot up from the cupboard he'd been digging in and looked right at Haley in surprise.

"Yuuummmpp. I'm sowwrrry I got huungwwry." He mumbled back desperately trying to clear his mouth of food. His embarrassment subsided as Haley's giggles filled the air. He quickly took a swig of the water bottle on the counter to help him finish his bite. It was good to see her smile again after the last 24 hours.

Haley dropped her bag at her feet and sauntered into the kitchen, stopping directly in front of Nathan. She ran her hands up his arms and rested on top of his shoulders. She looked at his boyish grin and then pulled his lips down to hers. He returned her kiss tentatively at first before his hands found their way to Haley's curvy waist.

Reluctantly he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"God, I love you Hales."

"I love you too…even though you just ate my last chocolate chip cookie." She said with a wink.

Dan Scott sat in his living room in his over-sized leather chair contemplating his next move. His heart felt full as he reflected on happy memories while he flipped the page again. He wasn't sure what compelled him to pull out the old photo album when he got home from the office that day. He was surprised by the cracking sounds the book made when he initially opened it. He found himself smiling as he looked at photographs of Nathan as a young boy playing high school basketball. He marveled at how young and innocent Nathan looked in comparison to the aged man he'd grown in to. His eyes ran over a few pages mostly photographs from Nathan's basketball games, shooting around in the driveway at home, and an assortment of shots with Nathan, Lucas and Brooke.

Dan felt his breath catch in his throat when he turned the page again to find his wife's eyes looking back at him. It was the same photograph he'd recently seen at Nathan's house. He found himself thinking back to the months before Deb had killed herself and was instantly lost in his own thoughts. He'd made a point to keep their marital problems from Nathan as best as he could but he knew his son wasn't stupid. Nathan's career in the NBA was the focus and the most important thing in the Scott household. According to Dan at least. Dan would stop at nothing to keep Nathan focused and disciplined to never lose sight of the prize. He was glad Deb had resumed traveling more for her job because the less she was home the less arguments they seemed to have. While she was away on business trips, they communicated mostly through text messages and emails which seemed to be the glue that held their relationship together.

Deb had always been good at keeping up appearances whenever Nathan came home and down playing what turmoil was actually going on between the two of them. Dan blinked quickly hoping the moisture that had pooled in his eyes would go away without a tear actually falling. He had always been jealous of the bond Deb had with Nathan. She connected with him on a level Dan was never able to reach no matter how hard he tried. It seemed the more involved Dan became with Nathan's career the further apart they drifted. He turned the page in the album and found the trip down memory lane come to an abrupt end. It was evident Deb had still been working on collecting memories to store away judging from the empty slots in the back. She'd even designated a page for Nathan's next championship win at Duke never having lost faith in her son. A championship she'd never see him accomplish.

Lucas made his way back to the living room with two cold beers in his hands.

"Another one Nate?" He asked as he held the bottle within Nathan's reach.

Nathan had been watching Brooke and Haley converse back and forth most likely brainstorming Haley's next red carpet dress. Haley made an honest effort to keep Brooke from "working" since she and Nathan arrived at their house for dinner. Once they cleaned up the dining room table Nathan knew it was all over. That's just how Brooke was. Somehow or another she always seemed to get her way when it came to designing clothing. Clearly it was her passion and her gift.

"Thanks man. She's still maintaining a crazy work ethic huh?" Nathan asked trying his best to keep to a tone only Lucas could hear.

Lucas chuckled softly as he nodded his head, "She just never stops. I keep trying to tell her to rest since she's heading overseas in a few days but does she ever listen?"

"Not the Brooke Davis I know and love."

"Roe." Lucas added with a smile making reference to Brooke's married last name as Nathan teased him yet again.

Nathan was grateful for Brooke and Lucas and how spending time with them instantly put his life in perspective. They humbled him and were his connection to his childhood in spite of their similarly successful careers. A life that was honest, pure, care-free and fun.

Brooke's attention shifted from the dress details she'd just recited to Haley to her husband and old friend.

"Are you guys talking about me?" She questioned while raising her right eye brow slightly clearly catching them off guard.

"Only good stuff Pretty Girl." Lucas said using his pet name for her in hopes to keep her happy.

"Don't worry Brooke. You forget I know all your secrets anyhow." Nathan teased before he took a swig of his beer.

Haley chuckled genuinely feeling the weight from earlier in the day lighten. She'd given herself a pep talk while she got ready for dinner earlier. She knew going out was her suggestion and she pushed Nathan to make the plans. She continued to have moments when a wave of panic would hit her and her chest tightened and she felt like she might suffocate. The thought of Damien and what might develop became overwhelming and almost too much to take. Thankfully she'd been able to get through drinks, dinner and dessert without one hitting her. She enjoyed spending time with Lucas and Brooke especially in the comfort of their home. Nathan was relaxed there and she could easily tell how close the trio really was. Surprisingly she hadn't felt like a fourth wheel at all and was touched at how quickly Brooke and Lucas had embraced her as a part of Nathan's life. She knew they were fiercely protective of Nathan's heart.

"Pipe down Scott. I know your dirty secrets too and I've got the pictures to prove it so don't forget!" Brooke shot back at Nathan with a playful grin.

Brooke's laughter matched Lucas as she waited for Nathan's reply. She knew he'd have one however she wasn't used to such delay. Nathan's eyes shot over to Haley with concern. Haley abruptly got up from her spot on the sofa and set her glass on the coaster set out on the table.

"Excuse me." Haley muttered and then took off towards the bathroom down the hall.

Brooke's head turned as she followed Haley's figure flying past her in a rush. She looked back at Nathan with a clear look of confusion on her face.

"Is she ok?" She questioned Nathan with worried eyes.

Nathan sat up from his lounging position on the couch after Haley raced out of the room.

"Yeah she's fine." He answered praying he sounded and looked convincing. It wasn't easy to fool Brooke.

She studied his eyes as she assessed what he'd said. Nathan looked towards Lucas once Brooke turned again to look towards the closed bathroom door with pleading eyes. He offered Nathan a slight head nod in response he understood what he'd been asking.

"Hey, maybe it was your cooking?" Lucas suggested in a teasing tone of voice hoping it'd be enough to distract Brooke's attention. She whipped her head back around and stared her husband down.

Her hands gripped the side of the porcelain sink to steady herself as she stared into the empty wash bowl. Her cheeks slightly dripping from the cold water she'd splashed on her face. Her cheeks felt flushed and instantly she felt beads of sweat along her hair line. Slowly she looked up and studied her face in the mirror. She watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she fought to regain control of her breathing. She knew if she didn't she might go into a full blown panic attack something she didn't want to do at Brooke and Lucas' house. She reached for a Kleenex and dabbed under her eyes to fix any make up that had run.

"Stop it. You're fine." She said to herself and then took a deep breath allowing her lungs to fully fill with oxygen. She slowly exhaled and began to feel the pounding in her chest soften.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with my cooking!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't know that chicken looked a little funny if you ask me." Lucas added laughing at how easy it was to get his wife riled up.

Brooke tossed a decorative pillow towards her husband, "Shut up!" she said trying her best not to laugh. It was a known fact Brooke wasn't the most accomplished in the kitchen.

"Actually I think it was a margarita Lucas made!" said a new voice out of nowhere.

Nathan eyes widened in surprise as Haley walked back into the room and sat right next to him. He studied her face and waited for a sign as to what had happened to make her rush out of the room. She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a tiny squeeze however couldn't bring herself to look him directly in his eyes.

"What? I make a killer margarita! They're consumed by the pitchers!" Lucas replied somewhat defensively.

"Which is why I had to literally rush to the bathroom to pee." Haley bluntly said in reference to the two glasses she'd consumed causing Brooke and Lucas to break into laughter. It was then she finally looked towards Nathan knowing his crystal blue eyes hadn't left her since she walked into the room. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds as she tried to convince him she was ok. Brooke had begun to tease Lucas about his bartending abilities and Nathan took the open opportunity.

"Hales, you ok?" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"I'm ok for now." was all she said hoping he'd settle for the moment.

Nathan and Haley finally decided to head home around midnight after a fun filled night with Brooke and Lucas. It warmed his heart Haley was able to get along with his best friends so easily. It still amazed him how she fit right into all aspects of his life. Well almost all of them. She had yet to meet Dan Scott something he would put off as long as possible. He definitely didn't even want to think about them meeting until things settled down with Haley knowing she had more than enough to deal with for the moment. He worried one more thing might be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Haley didn't realize how tired she was until she finally crawled into Nathan's bed for the night. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for her and she was glad it was over. As she snuggled into Nathan's chest she reminded herself that he was still there. After confessing her past with Damien, she was scared to death he might up and leave her. But he surprised her yet again. She closed her eyes with contentment as he wrapped his arm around her torso pulling her even closer. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was Nathan placing a kiss on top of her head.

The next morning Haley woke fairly early and was content with just watching Nathan sleep. She rolled on her side and faced him. Her eyes moved over his muscular upper body as she stopped when she reached his face. She studied the mark underneath his eye…was it a freckle or a birth mark? Before she knew it, her fingers reached out to trace it inevitably waking Nathan from his slumber. He made a groaning sound as he slowly opened his eyes to greet the day.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Haley said softly as she looked into his sleepy eyes.

A smile spread across his face as she came into focus and then he replied, "I'm not."

Haley leaned forward touched her lips to his gently. Nathan quickly wrapped his right arm around her body and pulled her tighter intensifying their kiss. His tongue flicked her lips begging for entrance several times before she finally gave in. He had no idea what time it was or if either of them would be late for their appointments that day. All he could think of was Haley and making love to her as his lips continued to devour hers. Nathan pulled her body on top of his with ease and moved quickly to rid her of her thin tank top she'd worn to bed. He felt a surge of emotion as her bare skin connected with his chest and he knew right then they'd be busy for a least the next hour making love.

Review :)


End file.
